una historia que el nunca olvidaria
by kotori21
Summary: es una historia basada en kaito, haruto y misael ya despues del enfrentamiento de kaito y misael espero que sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

Solo solo se veia unas sombras que hablaban y yo solo estaba sentado cerca de los columpios con una carta pero…

Vi una chica con una coleta, su cabellos blanco y sus ojos pero que bellos ojos rojos… Ella camino hacia a mi

-hola- me dijo

-h-hola- le conteste

-ten este dibujo– me dijo

-a g-gracias y porque lo hiciste - le dije temeroso

-es un secreto- me dijo

-Wow y porque lo hiciste dije

– Me tengo que ir- me dijo con una voz temerosa

-a- dije triste – cómo te llamas-

-lo siento me tengo que ir adiós- me dijo con un tono de tristeza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté

-(suspiro) solo era un sueño – dije triste- otra vez -

Me volví a dormir

A la mañana siguiente

-amo Kaito, amo Kaito- decía orbita 7

Abrí los ojos

-que quieres- le dije medio dormido

-bueno vera se acuerda que hoy llevaría a haruto a su primer día de escuela-

Me levante lo más rápido, me cambie y Salí de mi habitación, baje rápido

-lo siento, me quede dormido ven vamos a llevarte a las escuela- le dije

-ok-

Caminamos ya casi llegábamos a la escuela

-Kaito tengo miedo que tal si no le caigo bien a alguien dime- me dijo

-claro que le caerás bien además en el recreo y en el club podrás estar con Yuma y astral- le dije

Vi su cara parecía que si confiaba en lo que le decía, llegamos a la escuela.

-buena suerte haruto y espero que te vaya bien- le dije a haruto

-ok vienes por mi- me dijo haruto

En eso dieron el timbre y haruto entro a la escuela

Me fui caminando y veía a muchas parejas, no se pero me daba envidia

Mire hacia arriba mire el cielo y seguí caminando y encontré un lugar lejos de todos y me que ahí, me que recordando eso ojos rojos como el rubí

Solo pensaba como volver a ver sus ojos, me pare y empecé a caminar hacia la torre, a llegar ahí todavía seguía preguntándome como encontrar eso bellos ojos

-que pasa hijo- me dijo mi padre

-ee nada pesando en otras cosas- le dije

-a ok si se te ofrece algo me avisas- me dijo mi papa

-ok- le dije

No podría dejar en pensar en sus ojos.

-amo Kaito- dijo orbital alterado –energía barian en el sector 724-

-ok vamos orbital- le dije

El se convirtió en una motocicleta y nos dirigimos al sector 724 y creo que ya se cual barian es

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el parque

-Wow que hermosa es Heartland city- dijo una niña

-lo sé pero ya siéntate hija- dijo una señora

Yo iba atrás de ellas al escuchar como la señora se preocupaba por su hija me daba enviada, pues ya que solo recuerdo algo de mi padre y de ahí me cuido me tío, se lo agradezco

-llegamos a Heartland city- dijo el conductor –bajen-

Todos bajamos del autobús, me dirija al parque para tomar un taxi, camine, era hermoso, las flores muy hermosas pero algo me trago la atención

-a ver tonta dame tu Deck- dijo un niño

-no este Deck es el recuerdo de mi abuelo y no te lo Dare- dijo la niña

-a ver- dije –dime porque le quieres quitar su Deck-

-porque ella no sabe pelear y solo se defender- dijo el

-o ya veo pero defenderse en un duelo eso es dar pelea- dije

-pero...-

-sin peros discúlpate- le dije –además le puedes enseñar a tener duelos vale-

-vale- dijo el –lo siento y te enseñare a tener duelos-

De ahí me fui con mi mochila, viendo las flores cuando me tropecé con alguien

-oyes fíjate…- dijo el

-los siento no me fije- le dije

El tenia la cara sonrojada, el tenia un cabello largo, rubio, unos ojos penetrantes y unas extrañas marcas en su cara

-lo siento- dijo el

El salió corriendo y yo me pare, seguí caminado cuando otra vez me tropecé

-o lo siento- dije

-no, no hay problema- dijo él mientras se paraba –yo lo siento estaba siguiendo a alguien y se me perdió de vista y tu…

-kaede- le conteste –oyes sabes donde esta la torre Heartland –

-si lo sé- se acerco a mí y me dijo por donde –bueno espero verte pronto, ah por cierto soy Kaito-

-bueno Kaito no vemos otro día y gracias- le dije

Seguí mi camino y no podría en parar de pensar en esos dos chicos y porque se me hacían familiares pero de donde…

-que pasa kaede- dijo kuro

-nada solo que me quede con una duda quien era ese chico con las marcas en su cara- le dije

-o ya veo pero no te preocupes que lo que si importa es que vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo-

-aaa- Salí corriendo lo único que me fatal es que me despidan de mi nuevo trabajo sin presentarme aun

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito

-orbital investiga de esa chica y porque quería ir a la torre- le dije a orbital

-bueno yo lo sé- dijo él en su forma de motocicleta –ella tiene una tarea importante que hacer-

-importante- dije confuso –y cual es-

-dijo el doctor que iba a ser sorpresa ni yo lo sé-

-ba para ser un robot eres demasiado tonto- le dije

En eso me quede pensando en ella, la había visto en otro lugar o era imaginaciones mías, en eso me voy para enfrente de de repente

-oye que te pasa maldita basura- le grite

-bueno le llevo diciendo haces unas cuadras que frenara y nada- dijo el –se encuentra bien-

-claro que si solo estoy pensando en algunos asuntos y…-

-a quien le gritas-

Escuche una voz femenina, me fije hacia adelante, era ella

-esto… veras- dije buscando una buena excusa –hey tu eres la chica del parque kaede no-

-si- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-que paso ya deberías estar en la torre no-

-si- dijo ella nerviosa –bueno me perdí-

-oh- dije

-vamos amo Kaito porque no la lleva a la torre- dijo orbital

-enserio me llevarías- dijo ella

-…- creo que me sonroje –si sube-

-gracias- dijo ella

Se subió atrás mio y me abrazo por la cintura, me dirigí así la torre

-bueno aquí estamos – le dije

-oh muchas gracias- me dijo ella

-bueno tengo que irme mi hermano ya va a salir de la escuela y lo tengo que recoger nos vemos- le dije

Me fui entramos ya estábamos muy cercas de la escuela

-amo Kaito le pasa algo- dijo orbital

-porque lo dices- le dije

-porque ha estado muy nervioso desde que dejo a la chica en la torre-

-que eso es ridículo-

-bueno ya llegamos a la escuela- dijo orbital, vi una pequeña luz, al parecer orbital recibió un mensaje –ooo interesante-

-de que trata- le dije

-lo siento pero es una supresa-

-ni-san- dijo haruto –llegaste pensé que me tendría que ir solo a la torre-

-claro que no haruto- le dije

-hey Kaito- dijo Yuma

El se acerco donde estábamos

-que tal haces tiempo que no te veo-

-hola Yuma- le dije –astral

-tan frio como siempre- dijo astral

-bueno vámonos haruto- le dije –ten- le estire un casco

-adiós Yuma y astral- dijo haruto

-adiós haruto-dijo Yuma y astral al mismo tiempo-

No fuimos a la torre, haruto entro emocionado para platicarle a nuestro padre de su día de escuela

-papa papa- grito haruto

-no corras- le dije

El freno de de repente

-quien es ella- grito el

-que pasa haruto-

-quien es ella-

-oh- dijo mi padre –ella es kaede y viene a trabajar-

-y como no sabes si es un barian- dijo haruto muy enojado

-barian- dijo ella confusa –que es un barian-

-no nada- dijo mi padre –como decía tengo que salir a unas ruinas y ella te cuidara haruto-

-que- dije

-no lo acepto que una desconocida me cuide- dijo el enojado

Era ubio que estuviera enojado por todo por lo que paso

-ella no es una desconocida- dijo mi padre –el padre de ella era amigo mio-

-no- grito haruto y salió corriendo a su cuarto

-oh haruto- grito mi padre

-no se preocupe se nota que esta triste además se ve herido- dijo ella –hablare con el haber que pasa vale-

Ella se dirigió al cuarto de haruto

-hola- dijo ella

-largo- grito haruto al otro lado de la puerta

-se que te sientes mal porque tu padre se irá un tiempo y volverá- dijo ella muy tranquila

-tu que sabes, además no sabes por lo que he pasado- dijo el

-no, no lo sé, pero se nota que alguien te hiso sufrir mucho y que en ese tiempo no sabias quien eras- me sorprendió esas palabras –se que se siente estar con un hoyo negro en tu corazón y se cómo se siente sin crecer con una madre o un padre. Pero tú tuviste suerte y te toco un hermano-

-…-

-haruto-

-lárgate- grito el

Me acerque con junto mi padre

-entonces que harás- le dije

Estaba con la cabeza agachada

-puedes prestarme a orbital un segundo- dijo ella

-claro- le conteste –orbital-

-si amo- dijo el nervioso –que se le ofrece señorita-

-kaede- se sonrojo, empezó a escribir una nota –bueno necesito que me traigas esto vale-

-ok señorita- dijo el

Salió de la torre

-bueno me puede decir donde duermo- dijo ella

-ah claro- dijo mi padre –Kaito-

-oh ok- le dije

La guie donde se quedaría a dormir

-aquí- le dije

-si se te ofrece algo me avisas- le dije

-ok-

En eso llega orbital con una bolsa

-oh orbital gracias- dijo ella –ven sígueme vale

El siguió a kaede, pero que bella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruto

Mi padre debe estar loco si me pone alguien a que me cuide, que ridículo

-mi estomago- dije –tengo hambre-

Es cierto no he comido hace una horas y me siento mal, Salí de mi cuarto, me dirigí a la cocina y me fije que nadie estuviera

-mmm huele rico- dije vi un plato en la bara –que es y porque huele rico-

Me fije era ternera cocinada a medio, mi favorita y a un lado una bebida rosa, me empezó a acercarme, pero escuche una voz femenina

-aaah que hago- dije nervioso

Me escondí dentro de un gran gabinete

-entonces como puedes deducir un ataque sin ver la carta de tu oponente- dijo Kaito

-fácil una carta campo- dijo ella –porque la pregunta-

-no mas- dijo el –este un tipo contra que luche hiso trampa y no supe cómo pero con lo que me dijiste será bueno precavirme de nuevo-

Ella camino donde estaba la comida, Kaito voltio para donde estaba el gabinete, creo que se dio cuenta

-que pasa Kaito- dijo ella

-no nada un pequeño ratón gris- dijo el

-oh pobrecillo debe tener hambre- dijo ella

-enserio creo que ella esta tonta- dije

En eso sentí algo en mi cabeza

-ahhh una araña- grite y Salí del gabinete –quítemela quítemela-

-haruto- Kaito grito –cálmate yo te la…-

Ella se acerco a mí, ella me había quitado la araña y camino directo a la ventana

-vete amiguita y lo siento si él te asusto no era su intención- dijo ella

La araña se fue, yo al igual que Kaito nos quedamos sorprendidos

-que fue eso- grite

Se dio media vuelta

-oh lo siento- dijo ella –al parecer su padre no les conto todo- dijo en un tono de tristeza –verán yo tengo poderes psíquicos y los usos para hablar con los animales y las cartas de duelos-

-oh- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-pero eso no cambia- dijo haruto –no entiendo porque mi padre me dejo con una niñera-

-bueno- dijo ella se acerco a mi –me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con alguien que sufrió mucho, que él solo sabia gritar, que casi no conocía el mundo que lo rodea y que lo ayudara a seguir con su vida-

-oh ya veo –dije triste –l-lo siento mucho-

Le dije

-no hay problema- dijo ella –ven prepare tu comida favorita y un rico batido de frutas

-bueno creo que solo será el platillo-

-por- dijo ella

Le señales y se voltio

-oh esto era un batido de frutas- dijo Kaito –estaba rico-

-oh- dije –ahhh Kaito es la primera cosa con dulce que comes-

-ah enserio esto lleva azúcar-

-si- dije

-ya que- dijo el

Ella soltó una leve risa y me voltio, ella estaba cabizbaja, se le veía unas gotas

-kaede te encuentras bien- dije

-si- dijo ella limpiándose –solo me recordaron algo-

Tan solo apenas unos minutos de conocerla me puede que ella llore, aunque sea un niño ya que hare para que este feliz y en eso mi hermano me ayudara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Que tal espero que les guste si lo continuare y si tienen curiosidad sobre kaede la información están en mi perfil y si quieren ayudarme con una pagina también en mi perfil esta el link y si son de fanfic pongan su sobrenombre vale se los agradezco por leer mis historias y extraño a astral**

**Yyy**

**Enn**

**Fin**

**Un abrazo psicológico (si me traume con hola soy german)**


	2. Chapter 3

Cap 2

Haruto

Ya pasaron unas semanas desde ese día, he conocido mucho mejor a kaede es una buena chica aunque ya sé que hare y Kaito se llevara una sorpresa

-hey kaede- dije –que tipo de flores te gusta-

-oh- dijo ella –bueno me gustan las violetas-

-oh- dije –bueno ya me voy y espero que estés bien-

-oh ok- dijo ella

Me escondí en una parte

-plan a en preparación jeje-

Me fui a mi habitación

-a ver donde lo deje- estaba buscando un juguete de control remoto –aquí hay un control pero de que a ver-

Aprese un botón

-ok ya veo con que es el del dirigible- dije –me sirve-

Le quite la tapa y empecé arreglarlo no es obvio ya que Kaito y yo heredamos el ingenio de nuestro padre

-hora la flores- dije

Una horas después

-amo haruto esto es muy malo- dijo orbital

-shuu- dije –créeme que con esto ka y Kaito se unirán más-

Prendí el dirigible, se dirigía a donde estaba ella

-pero amo, Kaito le iba a llevar…-

-que y porque no me dijiste-

-oh- escuche una voz

Me fije

-pero que bellas- dijo ella agachándose para recoger un ramo de rosas

-esa se le dejo Kaito- dije

-si- contesto el

El dirigible le pego en la cabeza de ella

-estoy muerto- dije –bueno el-

-oh pero que raro 2 ramos pero de quien- dijo ella

-mio- dijo un gato negro

-no lo sé- dijo ella –tu crees que sea… no claro que no él me odia por lo que dije-

-odio- dije

-mio-

El gato se bajo del hombro de ella y se dirigió para donde estaba

-que pasa kuro- dijo ella

-hola kaede no has visto a mi hermano- dijo Kaito

-no lo siento-

El gato se voltio para donde ellos estaban, el salió corriendo y salto a la cara de Kaito

-aaah- grito ella –kuro detente-

Ella le quita al gato

-vete afuera y piensa en lo que histe- dijo ella voltio para donde esta Kaito –estas bien-

-si me duele- dijo el

Oh ya veo era un gran plan después de todo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito

-Con cuidado- dijo ella

Ella me estaba llevando a la enfermería para curarme

-ya estamos entra-

Me senté y me tape los ojos, cuando los abro ella traía el botiquín de primeros auxilios

-a ver esto te va a doler mucho- dijo ella

-ach- dije –porque me curas-

-porque tengo el deber de cuidarlos-

-va si lo dices así suenas más vieja-

-oyes yo tengo 18 años tonto- dijo ella

-18- dije –te creí de unos 15-

-aa que- dijo ella – ya esta-

-enserio- le dije –si que eres buena-

-gracias- suena un d-gazer –perdón tengo que contesta-

-ok- le dije

Estoy pensando si ella recibió el ramo de flores que mande

-ok no hay problema… espero poderte hablar un día de estos adiós- dijo ella mientras colgaba su d-gazer

-que pasa- le dije

-nada un conocido que quiere que hable con él para que él se disculpe por lo que me hiso- dijo ella

-oh- dije

Acaso seria un ex de ella, tendré que investigarlo…

-tienes planes para hoy- le dije

-que- dijo sorprendida

-bueno veras yo quería llevarte a dar una vuelta pero como amigos- le dije

-estas tonto- me dijo –tengo que cuidar a haruto y ver que no se lastime o escape-

-lo sé- dije –que tal si el también viene con nosotros así no te despiden-

-ok que tal hoy a las 7 y vamos al parque a jugar- dijo ella

-por la noche- le dije –no crees que puede pasarnos algo-

-miedo- dijo ella

-no entonces iremos-

Ella soltó una leve risa y se fue, yo también me Sali para buscar a haruto u orbital

-nii-san- dijo haruto –que te paso-

-tu bien lo sabes- le dije –te escondiste por algo-

-me atrapaste y que vas hacer con tu cita de hoy- dijo el

-c-como c-cita- dije –no solo iremos como amigos y tus iras también-

-ok- dijo el –ya que tú no sabes estar con chicas y por eso te haces el serio-

-(suspiro) esta bien y no le digas a nadie más entendiste- le dije

-ok- dijo él con una sonrisa algo maligna

Las 7 en el parque

Haruto y yo ya estábamos en el parque pero con unas visitas inesperadas

-a ver si entiendo- dije –haruto les dijo que yo iba a salir con una chica y todos vinieron de chismosos a ver si era cierto-

-es que como alguien tan linda puede ir contigo a una cita- dijo Yuma

-Tsk… que tontos y todos vinieron porque ahí están escondidos- dije

En eso sale shark, rio y Kotori

-este queríamos saber si era cierto- dijo Kotori –este bueno alguien como ella con alguien como tu-

Me están haciendo enojar

-cierto Kotori- dijo rio

-hasta una pulga se sorprendería- dijo shark

-Yuma quien es kaede- dijo astral

-la verdad solo me mostro una foto haruto- contesto el

-entonces esa chica no es la que viene por halla- dijo astral señalando

-si- dijo haruto

-l-lo siento- dijo ella –este tuve unos pendientes con unas amigas y bueno apenas me dejaron venir-

-no hay problema- le dije

-y ellos quienes son- dijo ella

-a bueno- dijo haruto –ellas son Kotori y rio y ellos son Yuma y shark-

-oh encantada-

-enserio ella es kaede- dijo shark –ni yo me lo creo-

El se fue

-bueno nos vemos- dijo haruto

-a dónde vas- le dije

-a no te dije Yuma me invito a un duelo y no lo quiero perder así que los tengo que dejar- dijo el –me das permiso kaede-

-ah claro- dijo ella

Me sorprendí, ellos ya se habían ido y yo me quede solo con ella

-mio- dijo su gato

-no kuro estoy bien- le dijo

-se me olvida que puedes hablar con los animales- le dije –y de quien heredaste los poderes psíquicos-

-bueno- dijo ella –de mi madre ella provenía de la familia izayoi-

-oh interesante- le dije –ven vamos a caminar algo y vemos que haremos vale

-vale- contesto ella

Caminamos, vimos los puesto que había, ella le gustaba ver muchos lo cuadros y los instrumentos musicales, se veía tan linda cuando la curiosidad la invaden, entramos a una tienda de cartas

-hey Kaito- me dijo –que te parece este Deck para haruto-

-oh a ver- me le acerque –no esta mal pero creo que él no entenderá con ellas-

-oh- dijo ella, eligió otro Deck y cerró los ojos –este bien a haruto le gusta los dragones y este Deck tiene muchos de ellos así que opinas-

-mmm- dije pensando –esta bien-

-ok- me contesto –nos llevaremos este Deck- le dijo al dueño de la tienda

No sé porque pero se me hacia familiar pero de donde

-yo lo pago- dije

-no- dijo ella –que tal si pagamos una parte cada uno-

-ok-

-va que linda pareja- dijo el dueño

-no lo somos- dijimos al mismo tiempo

El solo se rio, ya habíamos salido de la tienda

-y a donde quieres ir- dijo ella

-bueno no lo sé- en eso me gruñe el estomago –aa lo siento-

-no te preocupes- dijo ella – ven vamos aquí a comer algo- dijo ella señalando un restaurant

-ok- dije –pero al igual que las cartas nos repartimos la cuenta-

-claro-

Entramos

-bienvenido yo seré su camarera mi nombre es cori- dijo la mecerá

Otra casualidad o estoy mal de la cabeza, se me hace conocida

-y que van a querer- dijo la mesera "cori"

-bueno- dijo ella

Ya habíamos encargado lo que pedimos, estábamos platicando mucho

-aquí tiene- nos dijo la mesera con la comida

-gracias- dijo ella

Ya había pasado el tiempo y ahorra nos tocaba pagar la cuenta

-bueno- dijo ella –aquí esta lo mio-

-bueno- le dije

La mesera se nos acerco y le dio un ramo de flores a ella

-y esto- dijo ella

-bueno un caballero se las envió- dijo la mesera

Le di el dinero y nos salimos

-y no trae una nota- le dije

-si la trae pero dice de tu caballero fantasma- dijo ella

-caballero fantasma- dije

Me quede pensando

-oiga señor- dijo un payaso

Enserio me va a doler la cabeza y el payaso se me hacia familiar

-tenga un globo para su bella novia-

-ok- dije

Ella me soltó una leve risa

-espere- dijo ella

Ella se acerco al payaso y le quita la peluca

-lo sabia- dijo ella

Me sorprendí era Yuma

-ya nos cacharon- grito el

Los demás salieron

-que estaban haciendo- dije enojado

-bueno haruto nos pidió que los ayudáramos a dar el primer paso- dijo río

-oh ya veo- dijo ella –entonces el de la tienda era shark y la mesera era Kotori solo que le quito la to a su nombre-

-exacto- dijo haruto –estas enojada-

-no que va- dijo ella

-entonces quien le envió las flores a ella- les pregunte

-flores- dijo haruto –no iba en el plan, Kotori-

-bueno no lo vi bien y solo me dijo que se lo dirá a ella- dijo Kotori

-oh- dijo ella sorprendida -que rara carta-

-cual- le dije

Me la enseño

-dragón destelloscuro- dije –si que es rara-

-oh- dijo astral

-que pasa astral- dijo Yuma

-esa carta es de procedencia barian- contesto el

-barian- dije

-oh ya veo- dijo ella –con que el que me mando las flores se llama Misael-

-Misael- dije enojado

-mmm Kaito- ella callo en mi pecho

-kaede- dije –reacciona-

Ella no reaccionaba y la cargo en mis brazos

-haruto vámonos- le dije

-ok- dijo el

Lo único que escuche fue un rugido de un dragón, pero no le tome atención y seguí corriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaede

-mmm donde estoy- dije

Me levante, estaba en una habitación, pero que me paso la cabeza me da vueltas

-señorita esta bien- dijo kuro –eso es bueno me preocupo mucho-

-oh- dije –kuro que me paso-

-creo que usted uso mucho su poder y se desmayo de nuevo-

-oh- dije –es es malo-

-que no se acuerda de lo que le decía su padre-

-que decía-

-que si utiliza mucho su poder un día de estas no despiertas y para poder mantenerla viva hay que usar la carta "energía dragón- llamas multicolor"-

-cierto que tonta- dije –quien me trago-

-Kaito- dijo kuro –lo deje pasar

-Kaito- me sonroje –enserio-

-si, se asusto que la dejo en la habitación de el-

-su habitación- grite

-si- dijo el – creo que esta allá afuera dormido-

Me levanta rápido y volteo a los lados, miro hacia abajo y veo que él estaba recargado en la pared

-Kaito- me hinque –Kaito despierta-

-mmm- dijo el –Misael te matare si te le acercas-

Me sorprendí cuando dijo eso, pero porque dijo eso y para cual chica

-kuro ven- dije –ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama-

-va ya que- dijo el

El se puso enfrente de Kaito y lo rasguña

-aaah- le grite a kuro –eso no-

Kaito agarro de la cola a kuro

-que te pasa estaba durmiendo- dijo él, el mira arriba –oh ya despertaste- se levanto –que bueno m… nos preocupaste- dijo el

-oh- conteste –bueno mejor me voy a mi cuarto-

-ok- dijo el -si quieres algo me avisas-

-ok buenas noches y lo siento por las molestias-

Me fui a mi cuarto algo apenada

-ka- dijo kuro –estarás bien-

-no lo sé- dije - si me vuelve…-

-ya no digas eso- dijo kuro mientras me lamia –porque si lo sigue diciendo me deprimiré-

-ok- dije con una sonrisa –bueno a dormir no-

Me quede recordando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un recuerdo en un sueño

Había un niño rubio llorando y vi como una niña se acerco donde estaba el

-se hombre- dijo la niña

-si lo soy- dijo él entre llantos –pero si supieras lo que paso a un ser muy querido para mí-

-no, no lo sé pero aun así se hombre- dijo ella

-cállate tonta- dijo el

-bebe- dijo ella –ten- le estiro una carta –con ella podrás ser mas fuerte bebe-

El limpio las lagrimas

-energía dragón-llamas multicolor- dijo el –pero es demasiado buena porque me la das-

-te la doy porque yo casi no la necesito además se que se siente perder a tu madre-

-que pero yo nunca la mencione- dijo el

-lo sé pero un gorrión me lo dijo-

-gorrión- dijo el

-así es- dijo ella -tonto bebe adiós-

-hey espera quien eres- dijo el pero ya era tarde la niña ya se había ido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me desperté, vi mi reloj era las 10 am

-aa- grite –tengo que levantarme-

-señorita descanse- dijo una voz

Volteo

-aaaaaaaaaahhhh- grite

-señorita- dijo orbital –calmase-

-pero buen susto que me diste orbital- le dije

-lo siento pero mis amos me dijieron si se despertara que descansara por hoy-

-claro que no- dije –hoy es un nuevo día y hay que aprovecharlo- me lévate –ahorra si me disculpas me voy a cambiar-

Saque a orbital de mi habitación, me puse mi ropa habitual, salí de la habitación para ir a fuera

-aa aire fresco- dije me senté en una banca

Me quede pensando en esa niño porque le di esa carta, en eso llega orbital muy preocupado

-señorita no ha visto al amo Kaito- dijo el muy preocupado

-no- dije

-aaa donde se metió-

En eso se fue, mira hacia el cielo

-mmm kaede- dijo una voz

Camine para donde se oía esa voz y me tope con Kaito dormido en el césped

-oh- dije –lo encontré- me hinque –Kaito despierta- dije tocándole el pecho –vamos dormilón hay que levantars...-

Me quede callada, el me había agarrado con una mano y tiro en su pecho

-esto- dije sonrojada –Kaito suéltame-

-no- dijo el

-pero que te pasa- dije

-me preocupaste ayer y esta es mi venganza- dijo el

-v-ve-engaza- dije entre tartamudeos

-si así es ahorra estaremos así hasta que orbital o haruto nos encuentren- dijo él, paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura –en pocas palabras ponte cómoda-

-Kaito- susurre

-que pasa-

No le conteste quería estar con él, así que cerré mis ojos e hice lo que él me dijo, me acomode, no sé cuanto paso pero me gusto el tiempo que estuve con el

-ka- dijo el

-si- le conteste

-como conociste a Misael- dijo en un tono tanto de tristeza como de ira

-bueno solo sé que él se llama Misael, fue el día que te conocí me choque con el porqué estaba corriendo y me ayudo a levantarme y se fue es todo-le dije

-oh- dijo más calmado –que bueno porque si supieras que es…-

-que él es un barian- dije

-como lo…-

-fácil le pregunte a dragón destelloscuro-

-oh se me olvidaba que puedes hablar con las cartas-

-tonto-

-…ok soy un tonto pero- me acerco a su cara –pero esto valdrá la pena-

El se iba acercando a mí y lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos

-amo Kaito- grito orbital

En eso el y yo saltamos del susto

-esto- dijo orbital –acabo de interrumpir algo-

Me levante

-creo que me voy-

Sali corriendo no sé porque pero me siento como una tonta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito

-Tonta maquina inservible- le grite a orbital

-en primera era urgente- dijo el asustado –energía barian en el sector 783-

-ok- dije –vamos-

El se transformo en su forma vuelo

-amo- dijo orbital

-que quieres-

-que siente por kaede-

-no es obvio solo la veo como una amiga- le conteste

-mentira- dijo el

-como que mentira- le dije

-se ve que se enamoro de ella-

-e-enamorarme- dije

-si así es y si tanto no quería que lo molestara me hubiera dicho para venir yo solo-

-enserio-

-claro además solo analizaría y le llamaría a ese tonma-

-ja no me lo creo- le dije

Enserio si estaré enamorado de ella, si todo lo que hice hace unos minutos fue para hacerle una broma, o será que si la quería besar

-amo Kaito- dijo orbital –voy a terriza-

-ok- le dije

El se aterrizo en una parte donde pudiera ver tanto él como yo

-si aquí fue donde se encontró la energía barian donde esta el barian- dijo orbital

-no lo sé es como si nos…- dije ya sabía de que trataba –orbital rápido elévate-

-que- dijo el sorprendido

-rápido-

En ese momento fue muy tarde

-va tan listo eres Kaito- dijo Misael

-Misael- dije

-barian- dijo orbital

-va con ese juguete piensa pelear- dijo el

-orbital vete estaré bien- le dije

El me hizo caso y se fue

-que quieres Misael- le dije

-que quiero- dijo el – no es obvio-

-Tsk-

-ella es especial y no lo despreciarían en alguien como tu así que yo la voy a tener- dijo el

-primero sobre mi cadáver-

-eso será fácil- dijo el -puedo matarte y reclamar tanto tu carta como ella-

-eso no pasara-

El soltó una risa, quería darle un golpe, pero algo paso, mi carta y la carta de Misael se elevaron, en eso donde esta mi Deck empezó a brillar, lo abrí y otra carta salió para donde estaba las cartas de los dragones

-un Galaxy eyes es el candado y los otros dos son las llaves- dijo una voz misteriosa –la tercera portadora debe haber sufrido mucho y a la vez un corazón noble-

En eso una carta salió, esa carta con otra se teles transportaron, en eso mi carta vuelve conmigo

-otro Galaxy eyes- dijo Misael –interesante- soltó una risa leve –nos vemos Kaito y para que sepas ella estará conmigo-

En eso desaparece, ahorra no sé si buscar ese Galaxy eyes o proteger a kaede de Misael

Unas horas después

Llegamos a la torre Heartland

-hola nii-san- dijo haruto

-hola haruto- le dije

-hey Kaito les debo una- dijo el

-que-

-por mi nuevo Deck nii-san- dijo el -voy a tener un duelo ahorra con Yuma para ver quién gana deséame suerte-

-ok nos vemos-

El se veía tan feliz como los viejos tiempos, seguí caminando y veo a kaede un poco preocupada

-estas bien- le dije

-si claro- dijo ella –y como te fue-

-mal- le conteste

-por-

-porque – dije me senté a un lado de ella –bueno por donde empiezo-

-por lo más sencillo como por ejemplo me encontré con Misael y paso lo siguiente…-dijo ella

-bueno lo que pasó fue que me tendió una trampa y también dos cartas se elevaron y salió otra y dos de ellas se desaparecieron-

-oh ya veo eso si es malo no- dijo ella

-si es muy malo- le dije –además porque necito encontrar esa carta-

-… ya sé si tú sientes la presencia de Misael cuando llega al mundo humano entonces podrás presentir esa carta o ya se puedo hablar con Galaxy eyes y saber donde puede estar no-

-seria una buena idea pero también mala, porque si Misael sabe que puedes comunicarte con las cartas es capaz de llevarte con él para saber más y será capaz de usarte para buscar números-

-bueno solo quería ayudarte- dijo ella

Ella se iba a cercano a mí, me sonroje, cerré los ojos, siento que mi porta cartas se abre, abro mis ojos y vi como ella se alejo mucho

-kaede- grite -devuélveme mi carta-

-claro que no- dijo ella –yo te quiero ayudar y así lo hare quieras o no y además me venge por lo que me hiciste en el jardín- en eso sale corriendo

-hey espera- le grite me levante del banco y salí persiguiéndola –espera- le seguía gritando

-no- grito ella, en eso ella presiona el botón del ascensor

En eso frene y me tropecé con ella en eso se abre la puerta del ascensor, me caí arriba de ella, en eso el ascensor se cierra, no sé porque sentía algo en mis labios, en eso abrir mis ojos, su cara esta roja y tenía los ojos cerrados, la estaba besando, en eso se abre el ascensor

-Kaito- grito haruto

En eso me separe de ella

-no es lo que crees- dije

Ella se paro y salió de ahí corriendo, me percate de algo ella estaba llorando

-aa Kaito- grito haruto –si tanto querías que ella y tu estuvieran a solas le pido a orbital que parara el ascensor-

-no es eso- dije –me tropecé y me caí arriba de ella-

-oh eso lo explica mucho mejor- dijo el

-y ahorra que- dije en un tono de tristeza

-no te preocupes yo lo arreglare- dijo él en un tono de seguridad

No sé porque paso esto pero me puede que ella llore

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaede

Estaba muy triste por lo que paso en el ascensor pero también me sentía feliz porque él me beso

-déjame me ocupo de el- dijo kuro

-no- le dije –déjalo fue un accidente-

-accidente mi pelaje-

Tal vez kuro tenia razón, en eso escucho un llanto, abrí la puerta era haruto con su oso gigante

-kaede- dijo él en llanto

-que pasa haruto- le dije

-tuve una pesadilla-

-oh ven entra-

Le di el pase a mi cuarto

-ka- dijo el –puedes contarme un cuento-

-claro- le dije –pero solo se me una de un jinete de dragones-

-ándale- dijo el

-ok- le dije –bueno…

"Hace mucho tiempo había un poderoso domador de dragones que protegió a su aldea junto a su dragón mascota. Sin embargo, ellos no se conocieron de una forma buena, el domador estaba en un rio a las cercanías de su pueblo, a él le gustaba practicar con su espada, a veces el recibía la visita de una amiga, un día su amiga fue corriendo para donde él estaba y le platico que un había un templo en una montaña donde se decía que aquellos que llagaran a la cima de la montaña se convertiría en alguien famoso y ricos, el decidió ir, su amiga lo acompaño a esa montaña, él le dijo que escalaria solo, pero ella se negó, ambos subieron, pasaron una horas y ya iban en media montaña cuando un dragón blanco apareció y secuestro a la amiga de ese chico, el dragón llevo a la chica a la cima, mientras que el chico le pedía al dragón que la dejara pero fue ne vano, el siguió escalando, a él ya no le importaba ser famoso o rico lo único que le importaba era su amiga, el llego a la cima, el vio que había mucha neblina, siguió adelante cuando se topa con una puerta, en la abrió…"

-una puerta- dijo haruto –porque había una puerta en esa montaña-

-bueno para saberlo necesitas escuchar el resto vale- dije

-ok- contesto él con una alegría

-bueno me quede en… así

"el abrió esa puerta y lo que vio fue un templo grande

-hola al alguien aquí- grito el chico

-a que vienes- contesto una voz

-vengo por mi amiga- dijo el

-estas seguro- dijo la voz desconocida –no quieres ser famoso o rico-

-no- contesto el –ella es lo único que pido, ella es lo mejor de mi vida y me puede que le pase algo por eso le pedí que me esperara para protegerla-

-tu corazón es noble y así aceptamos lo que me pides- dijo la voz

Se abrió la puerta del templo y ella sale y abrasa a al chico, en eso aparece el dragón y él le cuenta a al chico que en ahorra en adelante el seria un domador y viviría en el templo, el acepto y pidió que ella estuviera con él, el dragón acepta, pasa el tiempo y el chico y el dragón se hicieron amigos, pero algo paso, un día cuando un chamán vagando por el pueblo culpó al dragón por un diluvio que inundó el pueblo, el chico lo defendió de los aldeanos enfurecidos e incluso ofreció su vida. Pero él y su dragón fueron emboscados y asesinados por un ejército de una aldea vecina, que pronto se apoderó de la tierra. Además el chamán resultaría ser un agente de la nación vecina. Desde ese día el pueblo le pudo lo que le hiso al chico y al dragón y los recuerdan aun pero esa historia ahorra es solo un cuento pero para otros es una verdadera historia"

-y que te parece haruto- le dije

-mmm… mama-

Me lleve la sorpresa de que él estuviera dormido en mis piernas, salí de mi habitación y veo que orbital estaba con Kaito

-oh ka- dijo Kaito –tenemos que hablar-

-será otro día- le dije –me gustaría que me ayudaran con algo-

-en que- dijo Kaito

-bueno haruto esta dormido en mi habitación y me gustaría que me ayudaran a llevarlo a su habitación-

-ok- dijo Kaito

El fue hasta mi habitación y se puso en la espalda a haruto, el llevo a haruto a su cuarto

-bueno ya lo deje- dijo Kaito saliendo de la habitación de haruto

-ok gracias- le dije –buenas noches-

Camine algo cuando algo me detiene de la muñeca, el me jala para donde él estaba, me quede a la cara de él, pasa su brazos por mi cintura

-Tsk- dijo el –sabes que esto me molesta- no sé porque decía eso el –sabes cuantas cosas hice para que te fijaras en mi- pero que le pasaba –sabes que batalle para que aceptaras ir conmigo a un lugar sin que yo me pusiera nervioso- me abrasa mas fuerte –solo te diré que me gustas-

-Kaito- en eso cerré los ojos

Los abrí, estaba en mi cuarto ya era las 9:00 am

-entonces fue un sueño- dije –menos mal porque yo no sabría que decirle-

Aunque yo sabría que decirle pero con lo que paso de Misael y esa carta no lo sé pero él se me hace familiar

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Lo siento por la otra pagina este si me preocupa lo de la ley sopa y que ahorra se meta con los fanfics eso es injusto **

**Va en fin**

**Un gracias aquellos que le dieron me gusta a la página y lo siento si no he subido más capítulos**


	3. Chapter 4

Cap 3

Kaito

Ya van 3 días desde que le dije a ka que me gustaba, pero que pasa conmigo no puedo estar con ella y mas en estos tiempo, tal vez cuando todo esto acabe le pediré que sea mi novia, en eso veo a orbital con un paquete

-hey orbital- le dije, el se paro –y ese paquete-

-oh esto- dijo el –es para la señorita kaede se lo envía alguien muy querido-

-a ver- le quite el paquete –no dice de quien-

-lo sé y creo que ella lo ha estado esperando- dijo orbital

En eso veo que ka se acerca a mí

-Ooh- dijo ella, me quita el paquete –ya llego-

-y que es- le pregunte

-bueno- ella abrió el paquete –vean-

Nos enseño era un collar de esmeraldas

-que te parece- dijo ella

Tenía una cara que, como lo puedo superar

-s-son bellas- dije –y esas te gustan-

-no muchos me gustan más la joyas que están hechos de los minerales de una cueva ya que esa la pones a la luz del sol y muestran un bellos arcoíris-

-oh- si genial tengo una pequeña oportunidad

-aa Kaito- dijo ka –que tal si hoy salimos tú y yo nada mas-

-oh ok- dije nervioso –que tal a las 8-

-claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Las 7

-enserió porque- dije

Haruto había llamado a Yuma y shark

-porque tu necesitas consejos para salir con una chica- dijo Yuma

-ja que risa- dijo astral –miren quien habla el que no entiende las indirectas de kat, Anna y Kotori-

-cuales- dijo Yuma

-(suspiro) solo se tu mismo en esa cita- dijo shark –aunque… no sea tu como cazador-

-lo vez hermano es mejor que ellos te ayuden- dijo haruto mientras comía un dulce

-solo falta que se vuelvan a disfrazar como antes- les dije aunque no debería haberlo dicho porque creo que les di una idea

-ya se ahorra me disfrazo de camarero y shark de ladrón y haruto de un ninja- dijo Yuma

-no es mala idea- dijo haruto

-por supuesto que no- les dije

-ya tarde- dijo haruto

-oh ya se que puedo pedirle a Shingetsu que nos ayude- dijo Yuma

-no no no y no- les grite

Las 7:30

-vamos Kaito negarnos ayudarte- dijo haruto

Ellos llevaban una media hora molestándome, dios ayúdame

-ok- le dije vencido –que me van hacer-

-1 tu ropa, 2 algo de dinero y 3 un asalto falso pero que parezca un héroe – dijo astral

-hasta tu- le dije

-mmm si quiero saber que pasa contigo y ella- dijo el

-bueno- dije sarcástico –y que tipo de ropa me van a poner-

-en eso se encarga Kotori, rio y kat y ya llegaron- dijo haruto

-si- contesto shark

5 minutos después

-bueno que tipo de ropa le pondremos para su cita- dijo rio

-yo dijo de un tipo rudo- dijo kat

-no que tal informal- dijo Kotori

Enserio creo que me quiero morir

-bueno comencemos- dijo rio

Primero me hicieron ponerme un estilo rudo, luego un emo lo cual me gusto pero dijieron que no que la espantaría, luego un chico fresa ellas dijieron que no y yo también, luego un tipo motociclista

-ese- dijo shark

-claro que no- gritaron las chicas

-bueno este toma- dijo Kotori

-ok- le dije

Cuando salí...

-ese mero- dijieron al mismo tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaede

Bueno ya son las 8:15 y como siempre voy tarde, si llego a la parada del autobús llegare rápido

-a quien esperas- dijo un chico con una cachucha, el vestía una chamarra azul marino, unos jeans negros al igual que sus botas y se veía algo de su camisa era negra,

-bueno espero un amigo- le conteste

-pues debe tener mucha suerte-

-no lo creo- le conteste –la que tiene la suerte soy yo-

-por- dijo

-porque yo siempre he estado sola y gracias a él y su hermano puedo sentirme en familia

-oh ya veo- dijo el

-ya para Kaito se que eres tu- le dije

-bueno me atrapaste- contesto el

Se quita la cachucha, como dije era Kaito

-pero si que eres buena- dijo el –ven a que irnos-

-ok- dije

Camine con Kaito, nos dirigimos al parque de diversiones, nos paseamos en todos los juegos y veo un puesto en el había un peluche de el dragón Galaxy eyes

-que te pasa ka- dijo Kaito

-a... Nada- dije

El vio el peluche que vi

-que tal jóvenes enamorados- dijo el que atendía el puesto

-oh ya veo- dijo Kaito se acerco al puesto

El le da algo de dinero, el iba a jugarlo

-Kaito- le dije –no juegues en eso nadie gana-

-claro que si es solo de estrategia- dijo con una sonrisa

El tira la pelota y hace que las botellas caigan

-ganador- dijo el dueño –cual peluche quiere-

-el dragón- contesto el

El dueño le da el peluche a Kaito y el me da el peluche

-pero Kaito- dije

-vamos- me dijo con una sonrisa –ten es tuyo-

-a-a gracias- dije

-jeje- el soltó una leve risa

-que pasa- le dije

-que me gusta verte cuando te…- el dueño le había pegado en la cabeza con un palo

-Ooh- dijo el dueño –lo siento fue un accidente-

-no hay problema- le dije ayudando a Kaito

Nos fuimos para sentarnos en un banco

-a ver- le dije –déjame ver si no fue grave-

-ok- dijo el

-mmm pues no parece que te descalabro la cabeza jeje- dije

-ok pero me duele y tengo sueño-

-que estas loco si te duermes golpeado puedes morir-

-oh ya veo- dijo el sobándose la cabeza

-y bueno- dije –que te gusta verme…-

-ah eso- dijo el

-oh señor- dijo orbital

-que quieres- dijo el en un tono de ira

-b-barian- dijo el asustado

-no importa- dije –no te preocupes me iré a la torre-

-orbital puedes irte un momento- dijo el

el se va

-ka yo lo siento mucho enserio yo no quería..- dijo el

-no importa- dije –además vinimos como amigos no-

-s-si- dijo el algo triste -nos vemos-

El se fue y yo me quede ahí un tiempo, empecé a cerrar los ojos, siento que alguien me mueve pero quien en eso abro los ojos

-ka- dijo Kaito –que bueno que estas bien-

-ah- dije media dormida –cuanto llevo dormida-

-unas 2 horas- dijo el

-aaah- grite –tanto-

-si- dijo él con una sonrisa –ven vamos a la torre si-

-ok- me pare

Caminamos, pero algo paso que el tomo otra ruta

-pero a dónde vas- le dije –el camino es por acá-

-ah- dijo el –este quería ir por un atajo-

-o no hay problema- le dije

Lo segui, pero algo no andaba bien, en unos pocos minutos ya estábamos en los muelles

-pero Kaito que pasa- dije media asustada

-… jejeje- el se empezó a reír –si que eres una tonta-

El se voltea y me empuja a un vagón de los muelles haciendo que el peluche se cayera de mis brazos

-Kaito que te pasa- le dije

-tonta- en eso el empieza a brillar

-Misael- dije sorprendida

-jeje- rio –claro que si ni modo que fuera ese tonto de Kaito-

-déjame ir- me movía para que me dejara

-claro que no- dijo el, el agarra con una de su manos mis cara –eres hermosa y para que desperdicias tu belleza con aquel tonto-

-no es tonto- dije –el es alguien especial para mi-

-si como un hermano no- dijo el

-claro que no- le dije –yo…-

En eso me da un beso en la boca, parecía eterno, cerré los ojos

-¡hey tu déjala!-

En eso Misael se separa de mí

-vaya vaya- dijo el -el tonto de Kaito-

-alégate de ella- dijo Kaito

-que tal si lo arreglamos con un duelo- dijo Misael

-acepto- contesto Kaito

En eso yo estaba en el piso sentada

-"no los dejes pelear"- dijo una voz –"si los dejas pelear destruirán la cuidad, tienes que ponerles un alto"-

Me pare y me les puse en medio

-no peleen - dije –si lo hacen muchos morirán-

-Tsk- dijo Misael –tonta- en eso me empuja atrás del –esto tarde o temprano se debe arreglar-

-pero si pelean la cuidad…-

En eso unos destellos aparecen

-"corazón noble y una vida de tristeza"- dijo una voz

-que- dijieron al mismo tiempo mientras que yo me quede callada

-"corazón noble sin una pisca de maldad, una vida sin lo seres que te dieron vida"-

En eso dos cartas aparecieron y se dirigieron hacia a mi

-"tu"-

En eso aparece un destello mas fuerte que Kaito y Misael tuvieron que cubrirse

-ka- grito Kaito

El corrió para donde estaba, apenas lo escuchaba y lo veía

-ka reacciona- dijo el

Misael se percato algo en mi

-y esa marca- dijo el

-marca- dijo Kaito

El ve mi mano izquierda y veo su cara sorprendida

-k..a..i..t..-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaito

-ka reacciona - le dije a ka pero ella estaba inconsciente

La cargué en mis brazos

-jeje- rio Misael –con más razón peleare por ella-

En eso desaparece del portal y veo que el peluche que le di estaba a un lado mio, lo agarre y con ka en brazos me fui para la torre

En la torre

Estaba caminado por los pasillos de la torre con ka en brazos

-Kaito- grito haruto –que paso-

Con él estaba Yuma y sus amigos

-nada- le dije –ka solo esta dormida-

-no lo creo- dijo astral

-porque lo dices- le dije

-porque vimos lo que paso- dijo el

-como- dije con duda

-si haruto puso las cámaras de los muelles y vimos lo que ocurrió- dijo Kotori

-mio- dijo kuro el cual estaba en el hombro de haruto

-que dijo- dijo Yuma

-fácil el dijo que la dejara en su cuarto para que descanse- dijo kat

-oh ya veo- dije

Camine, ellos no decían nada pero vi a haruto que preocupaba igual o mas que yo por kaede, llegue a su cuarto, abro la puerta y la dejo en su cama, araste una silla para estar cercas de ella y cerró los ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sueño (cuando Kaito estaba entrenando con Chris)

Estaba sentado en un silla, pensando cómo me haría fuerte para poder proteger a haruto, cuando me acuerdo de la carta que me había dado esa niña hace unos años, la saque de donde la tendría

-mm energía dragón- llamas multicolor-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté, vi como ella seguía dormida pero algo cambio en ella su cara estaba pálida, le toco el pecho para escuchar sus latidos, no era nada bueno, en eso llega el gato de ka, se veía muy preocupado

-mio mio mio- me decía

-lo siento pero no te entiendo- le dije

El hacía señas y volteo a los lados y veo una libreta y una pluma, las agarre y se las puse en frete al gato, el con su cola empezó a escribir

-ka necesita una carta llamada energía dragón- llamas multicolor para vivir y sin ella morirá- dije lo que habría escrito en la libreta –mmm… llamas multicolor-

Sali de la habitación de ka para ir a la mía y buscar esa carta, ya cuando la encontré se la enseñe a kuro y el se puso contento pero su cabeza bajo rápidamente

-que pasa le- dije

El escribió

-solo el padre de kaede sabía como usar esa carta- dije –y tú sabes cómo hay que hacerle-

el escribió y decía si pero sería difícil sin un dragón fuerte

-no hay problema- dije –yo lo hare-

El escribió en la libreta como se tenía que hacer, primero se tenía que mostrar el dragón, segundo pedirle al dragón que ayudara y tercero concentrar la energía del dragón con la ayuda de la carta en ella, puse la carta en el pecho de ella

-Galaxy eyes photon- dije –pido tu ayuda-

En eso un aura azul sale de mi carta para dirigirse a la carta, la carta empieza a brillar, de ella salió una llamas arcoíris, esa llamas se expandieron en todo el cuerpo de kaede, unos minutos después las llamas desaparecen y veo que ka tiene su color habitual

-que bueno- dije aliviado

-jeje que bueno- dijo una voz

-quien anda ahí- grite

-pero que te pasa tonto la despertaras-

Me volteo

-puedes hablar- le dije al gato

-oh ya veo- dijo kuro –al parecer al usar la carta me puedes entender-

-ee- dije sorprendido –en fin creo que me quedare para ver si ella quiere algo-

En eso me quede pesando, las carta, las salidas y el beso con ella que tenía que hacer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en un jardín muy bellos, mi ropa era blanca y solo se oía la risa de alguien, camine para donde se escuchaba esa risa y me sorprendí, era ka, tenía un vestido blanco y su cabello estaba suelto, ella voltea y me ve, me lanza una sonrisa muy linda

-ka- dije

Corrí para donde estaba ella

-ka estas bien- la abrase

-Kaito- dijo ella –lo siento si te preocupe-

-no- dije no la quería soltar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me desperté

-otra vez- dije

Me paro veo que eran las 5:30 de la mañana, agarro una de las manos de ka y la guio a mi pecho

-te amo- dije

Me agacho y le doy un beso

Me salí de la habitación de ella y me dirigí a la mía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaede

Me desperté y veo que eran las 10 am, me senté en mi cama, me toco el labio

-el me beso- dije –no creo que solo fue un sueño-

Me sobo un ojo con mi mano derecha

-aaaahhh- grite

-señorita que pasa- dijo kuro

-que pasa- le dije histeria –y esto que es-

-aaaaah- grito el también

Unos minutos después

-a ver entonces esto quiere decir que soy poseedor de un Galaxy eyes- dije

-enserio- dijo kuro

Había sacado mi Deck y hable con ellos y me dijieron eso, me cambie y me salí de mi habitación para ver que hacia

-aa- dijo orbital –que hace señorita tengo ordenes del amo Kaito que usted se quedara en cama el día de hoy-

-ah- dije –no orbital estoy bien y Kaito-

-esta dormido- contesto el –se estuvo mucho tiempo dormido ahí en su cuarto y creo que se fue a las 6 de la mañana a su cuarto-

-oh ya veo- dije –y haruto-

-como es lunes esta en la escuela- dijo el

Ya me lo imagina quedándose dormido en medio de la clase jeje

-orbital- dijo una voz

-amo Kaito- reacciono algo asustadizo y nervioso

-que te dije- dijo el

-amo Kaito debe reposar- y se voltea enojado a mi –y usted también-

-orbital- dijo Kaito

El se asusto

-me retiro- dijo el

El se fue y Kaito camino hacia mi

-ka debes reposar- dijo Kaito

-no Kaito a mi no me gusta estar en la cama- dije

-pero es por tu bien- dijo el –ya se lo frágil que eres es mejor que descanses por ahorra y veremos lo que pasa-

-no- le dije

-pero ka-

-eres igual que el- le dije

-quien-

-mi primo Chris-

En eso veo que abre los ojos

-Chris es tu primo no- dijo el

-si el es mi primo pero lo veo como un hermano mayor-

-oh ya veo- dijo el

El se voltea y camina, yo no le dije nada, el freno de de repente

-Tsk… que molesto- dijo el

Se voltea y camina hacia a mi

-Kaito- dije

El me abraza y se acerca a mi cara

-amo Kaito- salte asustada

-orbital- grito muy enojado

-otra vez interrumpí algo no- dijo orbital

-que quieres- dijo Kaito

-bueno es que llamaron de la dirección donde esta haruto y es importante que alguien valla- dijo el

-oh yo voy- dije

Ambos se sorprendieron

-no claro que no- dijo Kaito –debes descansar-

-no- le dije –yo estoy a cargo de haruto hasta que llegue tu padre-

-entonces iremos los dos- dijo el

-ok-

No dirigimos a la escuela de haruto….


	4. Chapter 5

Cap 4

Haruto

Estoy en la dirección con muchos rasguños, moretones una herida, fui injustamente castigado y ahorra voy a morir porque si vienes Kaito bueno me regañara y le dirá a ka y ella se decepcionara de mi

-hola- dijo una voz femenina

Volteo a un a lado era kaede

-k-ka-dije cabizbajo

-que paso haruto- dijo ella muy preocupada

-esto… pues veras- le dije

-hola- dijo la directora –soy la directora Emilia darksay-

-hola soy kaede Byron tutora de haruto- dijo ka

-oh entonces no pudo venir su padre o familiar de el- dijo la directora

-si- dijo Kaito –solo que ella quiso venir-

-oh ya veo- dijo la directora –pasen-

Entramos los 3 a la dirección, la directora tenia un pequeño azulejo en una jaula, ka se sentó y Kaito se quedo parado a un lado de ella

-son pareja- dijo la directora

-no- dijieron a al mismo tiempo

-bueno- dijo la directora –los llame porque haruto ataco a uno de sus compañero, el niño esta en la enfermería, ante este comportamiento como directora de este colegio tendré que expulsar a haruto-

-que- dije

-lo siento no hay mas opci…-

-espere directora darksay- dijo ka –haruto como se llama al niño que golpeaste y porque-

-kevin aa no me acuerdo de su apellido- le conteste –y el porqué fue…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash back

-hey haruto-kun- grito una niña

-oh hola dog-chan- le dije

-hey te estaba esperando en el jardín y nada- dijo triste

-oh eso- le dije –este me quede en la clase por algunos asuntos

-oh ya veo- ella sonrió

Ella me estaba hablando de su deck de perros y yo del mio que es de dragones y como el dia de hoy tocaba duelos en parejas vimos nuestras cartas para ver si podríamos adelantarnos a nuestros oponentes

-vaya vaya- dijo un niño de cabellos castaños acompañado de otros niños –miren la tonta perra y el tonto dragón-

-que quiere Kevin- me pare enfrente de dog-chan para que no le hiciera nada

-nada que solo quiero el deck de ella- dijo el

El me empujo y caí, el avanzo a dog-chan

-dog-chan coge mi deck y el tuyo y vete rápido-

Ella acepto agarro su deck y el mio y salió corriendo

-tras de ella- grito Kevin

Me pare y detuve a Kevin

-no, claro que no- dije

El me empujo de nuevo y me empezó a pegar y yo también se lo devolvía, sus acompañantes lo vieron y mejor se devolvieron, dos de ellos me agarran de los brazos mientras que otro ayudaba a Kevin a pararse

-ahorra si pide disculpas – dijo Kevin

-prefiero que me suspenda a pedirte perdón- le dije

-ok- el cerro su puño y me pego en el estomago, los otros dos me soltaron y caí al piso –tonto- me dijo –vámonos no valen la pena este tonto y su perra jaja- el fue y sus acompañantes también

-haruto-san- dijo dog –estas bien-

-si- le dije –Cof...Cof… solo me pegaron es todo-

-pero haruto vi como te pegaron en el estomago- dijo ella –ven te llevare a la enfermería-

En eso sono los altavoces

-que tal se solicita a haruto Tenjo a la dirección ahorra- se apagaron los altavoces

Fin del flash back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-y eso paso- les dije

-oh ya veo- dijo ka

-imposible kevin es un gran alumno- dijo la directora

-y veo que es su hijo- dijo ka

-que- dijo la directora

-por eso solo llamo a haruto y al otro niño no-

-a… como supiste-

-fácil porque el vino muy rápido a decirle no-

-s-si pero no quiere decir que es mi hijo-

-si lo es además usted tiene una foto con el en su dije-

Kaito y yo nos estábamos asustando, nuevamente uso sus poderes

-(suspiro) bueno si lo es- dijo la directora –pero no es escusa para que haruto se salve de esto además tiene que a ver alguien que vio esto-

Se escucha uno golpes en la puerta

-a esto… puedo pasar- dijo dog-chan

-dog-chan- dije

-pasa- dijo la directora

-a esto… hola- le dijo a Kaito y kaede

-que tal soy kaede y el es Kaito- le contesto ka con una sonrisa

-e-encantada- dijo ella entre tartamudeos –d-directora n-no puede sacar a haruto- san de la escuela-

-por- dijo la directora

-p-por…- no sabía que decir –porque a mí también me saca de la escuela-

Me sorprendí

-haruto-san es un buen amigo y buena persona él me dijo que me fuera de ahí porque el sabia que Kevin me pegaría y destrozaría mi deck- dijo grito ella –ah- se sonrojo –l-lo siento-

-entonces que hara- dijo ka –inculpara a un niño que solo defendió a su amiga o hablara con kevin sobre este asunto, usted decide-

-esta bien haruto seguirá en la escuela y kevin será castigado-

Dog salto de la felicidad que me abrasa

-lo sabia- dijo ella en eso me sonrojo

Ella se percata de lo que estaba haciendo y se separa con una cara roja

-l-lo siento- dijo ella

-no hay problema- le conteste

Solo vi como ka, Kaito y la directora se reían de nosotros, nos fuimos a nuestra clase y ellos se fueron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito

Estábamos caminando por el parque y me paro para hablar con ella

-a ka- le dije -volviste a hablar con los animales-

-oh si que hay de malo- dijo ella

-mucho no quiero que uses tus poderes enfrente de alguien que tal si resulta que es un barian-

-oh eso y que- contesto ella

-como que y que te tiene que preocupar ya que tu… bueno..-

-yo que- dijo ella

-nada que solo me precocupas es todo- le dije

-oh- dijo ella

-kaito sama- dijo orbital preocupado –que bueno que los encuentro algo terrible ah ocurido sígame-

Corrimos tras de el en eso nos sorprendimos, yuma, shark, rio, Kotori y los barians eran unos niños de 8 años, bueno no todos los barians Misael no estaba ahí

-que paso- dijo ka

-bueno yuma es…- shark se tapo la boca –mi voz suena muy tonta-

-jaja tonto- dijo alit y luego se puso a llorar

-y que esperabas alit- dijo Durbe –todos menos Misael nos volvimos niños y también nuestra voz cambio-

-y quien le hiso esto- le pregunte a yuma

-bueno no lo sabemos-

En eso miro arriba, era astral parecía también un niño

-yuma tonto- dijo Kotori

-porque a mi- dijo yuma –soy inocente solo que no sabia que esa carta era una trampa-

-tonto- todos le gritaron

En eso llega Misael

-ba no encontré esa carta- dijo el – se quedaran asi hasta que la encuentre-

-ba- dijo durbe –asi no podremos usar nuestros poderes-

Ka abraza a Durbe y shark

-pero que lindos, son una ternura- dijo ella

-sueltame mi nombre es Durbe y yo soy el líder de los barians dime eso es tierno- dijo el enojado

Ka no le hiso caso y lo abrazaba, en eso se esconde shark

-tonto- dijo rio

-bueno- dijo ka calmada y con Durbe en brazos –que hacemos-

-que hacemos- dijo Misael enojado –eso me suena a manada-

-claro también necesitamos esa carta para que nuestros amigos se curen- dijo ka

-ah kaede-san- dijo orbital

-no- interrupio ella –nosotros también necesitamos esa carta-

-a si como no- dijo Misael

-ella tiene razón- dije

-ah – dijo orbital

-callate- le dijimos al mismo tiempo

En eso cae algo de agua encima de nosotros

-oh- todos se soprendieron

-eh porque la ropa me queda grande- dije

-a mi también- dijo Misael

-aahhh- grito alit

-que te pasa tonto- dijo Misael

-bueno tu cabello es mas corto y no tienes tus marcas-

-que- el se toco el cabello –tengo 13 otra vez-

-y ka- dijo Kotori

-no se acerquen- grito ella detrás de un árbol

-que paso ka- le dije

-esto… parece que tengo 13 nuevamente y la ropa me queda grande y como traigo un vestido… bueno- dijo ella

-oh eso es interesante- dijo Misael

-hey no te le acerques- le dije

Unas horas después

Bodega de Heartland

-bueno nos estaremos aquí hasta que no recuperemos- dije

-ja- dijo Misael –diras hasta que encuentre esa carta-

-ahí va de nuevo- dijo ka

Me volteo para donde estaba ka, tenía un shorts negro, unas botas negras y un suerte morado

-y esa ropa- dije

-Kotori y rio me la dieron- dijo ella –y hablando de Kotori y rio donde esta…-

En eso escuchamos uno llantos, abrimos la puerta muy rápido, vimos a Durbe dormido alit, gilag, vector y Yuma peleándose entre si, shark estaba peleando con rio y rio solo lloraba y Kotori estaba hablando con astral

-y ahorra- dijo Misael

-fácil- dijo ka

Ella se sentó

"When i find myself in times of trouble,  
mother Mary comes to me  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
and in my hour of darkness"

En eso los demás se acercan a ella (no ba en la canción) 

"she is standing right in front of me  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people  
living in the world agree  
there will be an answer, let it be  
for though they may be parted,  
there is still a chance that they will see  
there will be an answer, let it be  
let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
there will be an answer, let it be  
let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be 

let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light  
that shines on me  
shine until tomorrow, let it be  
i wake up to the sound of music,  
mother mary comforts me  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
there will be an answer, let it be  
let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be

There will be an answer, let lt be  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be"

Todos se quedaron dormidos

-lo ven fácil- dijo ella

-como es que controlaste a eso mocosos- dijo Misael

-fácil vivan con mi primo Thomas jeje- contesto ella

En eso se escucha uno ruidos extraños, ella se acerco a una pequeña puerta y la abre, en eso sale haruto amarrado

-ah- dijo ella se inco para quitarle las ataduras –que te paso haruto-

En eso le quita un trapo de la boca

-fácil- dijo el –los tontos de alit y gilag me amararon y por eso se pelearon-

En eso le quita toda la soga

-no vuelvo a venir con ellos- dijo haruto enojado –además tienen hambre-

-oh- dijo ka –bueno ya es de noche y están dormido asi que los vamos que tener que poner en una cama a cada uno-

-yo te ayudo- dije

-ya que yo también- dijo Misael

Ella cargo primero a Durbe, yo alit y Misael tenia agarrado a vector de la camisa, lo dejamos en un cuarto, en ese cuarto había 5 camas, luego ella cargo a Kotori, yo a shark y en mi espalda a yuma y Misael tubo mas delicadeza con rio que con vector los dejamos en un cuarto con 5 camas

-bueno ya son todos- dijo ella

-no- dijo astral –falto yo y gilag –

-gilag- dijo ella –(bostezo) pero que sueño me voy a mi habitación adiós-

-que- gritamos Misael y yo

-si ya es noche y a yo los dormí ahorra se hacen cargo de astral o mejor dicho de gilag-

En eso se sube para irse a dormir

-bueno yo me ocupo de astral- dije –astral sígueme –

-va que tonto pero ni modo- dijo astral

Misael agarro de gilag de la camisa y lo llevo con los demás, en eso Sali de la habitación de los niños y me dirigí a una lejana habitación casi para el fondo en el segundo piso, entro a mi habitación, me quito la camisa y me acuesto, sentí la cama caliente pero como, bueno no le tome mucha atención pero oí un segunda respiración, me volteo y era kaede

-oh mi dios- dije –espera tengo 13 ahorra y ka también y en esta edad la hormona- trague saliva

-ooo- ella empezó a abrir los ojos –que-

Ella salto asustada

-q-que haces aquí- dijo ella

-es mi habitación- dije

-oh lo siento- dijo

En eso ella se para, pero yo la jalo hacia a mí y la tiro a la cama

-no lo creo- dije

-que- ella se asunto

-duérmete aquí así sabré que estás segura de Misael- dije

-pero….-

No le hice caso y me quede dormido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Kaede

Yo me quede dormida y no podría zafar ya que Kaito me tenía agarrada de la cintura

Al día siguiente

Ya me había levantado antes que todos y les prepare el desayuno claro con ayuda de orbital aunque se veía algo diferente

-que pasa orbital- le dije

-bueno esto…. Si se lo dijo me creerá un tonto- dijo el

-claro que no-

-bueno este me siento tan feliz porque estoy cocinando de nuevo con una mujer-

-oh ya veo-

En eso se escucha unos gritos

-desayuno- grito Yuma, shark, alit y gilag

-esperen siéntese y ahí les sirvo- dije

En eso llego Durbe, vector y las chicas

-Siéntese- dije

En eso ellos se sienta y orbital sirve la comida, Durbe y vector veian la comida algo rara

-que pasan acaso le duele el estomago- dije

-no- dijo Durbe- no estoy acostumbrado en comer alimentos humanos –

-ni yo- dijo vector

-fácil- dijieron rio y Kotori a la vez

En eso Kotori le pega a vector para que abra la boca al igual que Durbe y les dan con una cuchara una probada

-wow- dijeron al mismo tiempo

En eso todos nos reíamos

-kaede- dijo astral –creo que ya porque somos pequeños-

-oh porque- dije

-bueno tu edad es de 18 y ahorra 13 y vea a todos sus edades bajaron a 5-

-eso quiere decir-

-asi es- dijo astral –la carta tiene el nivel 5 y una defensa de 500-

-oh con eso creo que se disminuye la búsqueda- dije

-hey a donde vas- dijo astral

-astral, Durbe están a cargo hasta que despierte Misael o Kaito-

En eso me Sali de la bodega para dirigirme hacia el parque haber que pasaría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los niños

-jeje- dijo shark –solo nosotros y 2 técnicamente "adultos"-

-y eso que- dijo astral

-oh- dijo Yuma

-bromas- gritaron al mismo tiempo

-haber necesitamos un plan genial- dijo Yuma

-yo me anoto- dijo vector –en el mundo barian eh hecho muchas bromas desde que recuerdo-

-pero yo soy quien te da las ideas- dijo Durbe

En eso se pusieron a hacer el plan

-ya sabes que tienen que hacer- dijo Yuma

-si- dijieron los demás

En eso astral se mete al cuarto de Misael

-esta dormido- dijo astral

-genial- dijo alit

En eso entro alit, gilag, Yuma y Kotori, Kotori amaro una cuerda, alit puso una cubeta con algo, gilag reforzaba la cuerda y Yuma ponía algo en la puerta

-ya- dijo Kotori mientras salían los demás

En eso shark, Durbe, vector y rio fueron al cuarto de Kaito, rio ponía algo en la puerta, Durbe y vector ponían una cuerda y shark puso una cubeta con algo

-ya- dijo rio

-ok- dijo astral –mi turno-

El entro al cuarto de Misael primero

-hey hey- decía astral –tengo tu carta de Galaxy eyes-

En eso se despierta Misael rápido, cuando movió la cama la cubeta la cayó encima se sintió pegajoso

-adiós- dijo astral

Misael salto de su cama y se tropieza con la cuerda, en eso astral le saca la lengua y traspasa la puerta y se levanta Misael y la otra cubeta le cae era una plumas y lo primero era pegamento

-niños mal educados me la van a pagar- les grito Misael

En eso vector se mete al cuarto de Kaito

-hey tonto- dijo vector

En eso Kaito abre los ojos y ve que vector le saca la lengua

-hey tu maldito- dijo Kaito

En eso se mueve la cama y el pegamento le cae encima, en eso vector sale corriendo del cuarto de Kaito y se cae por culpa de las cuerdas y las plumas

En eso sale corriendo al pasillo principal y se topa con Misael

-también tu- dijieron al mismo tiempo

Escucharon las risas de los niños

-ustedes- gritaron al mismo tiempo

En eso ellos sale corriendo y Kotori y rio habían puesto una soga y con eso hacen que ellos se tropiecen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaede

Unas horas después

Había llegado a la bodega y no con buenas noticias, en eso entro y veo toda la bodega hecho un chiquero y veo a Kaito y Misael amarrados

-chicos- corrí para donde estaba me hinque y empecé a quitarles las cuerdas y un amarre en la boca –que les paso-

-bueno- dijo Misael –los niños empezaron a hacer bromas-

-oh eso- dije –no los puedo dejas ni un minuto por que los matan no-

-exacto- dijo Kaito

En eso se escucharon unos llantos

-buuuuuuuuaaaaa- era rio que corrió hacia a mi –ka- san es muy malo ven-

La seguí y me acompañaron los chicos, vimos mucha sangre, Durbe, Yuma, vector y shark se habían pegado con algo filoso

-no se preocupen- dije –rio tráeme unas vendas y toallas, Kotori tráeme alcohol-

-ok- dijieron al mismo tiempo

En eso sale corriendo

-Misael y Kaito ayuden, Misael agarra a alit y vector con cuidado y llévalos a sus cuartos igual tu Kaito con Yuma y shark-

-ok- dijieron al mismo tiempo

En la habitación de los barians

-haber puede doler algo- dije

En eso mojo un algodón en alcohol y lo paso por la herida de vector lo cual estaba en la frente

-aaah- grito el

-porque nos ayudas- dijo Durbe

-fácil- dije –a mi no me importa tanto esa guerra que tienen con los astrales, es su problema no-

-oh- dijo vector

En eso le paso una venda por la frente

-bueno- dije –solo ustedes me faltaban-

-oh estas loca- dijo vector

-por- dije –solo porque los ayude-

-si- dijo el

-malos entonces no habrá postre para ustedes- dije

-eeeh no- dijo vector –estas loca pero… de amor-

-jeje- dije nerviosa –que tonto-

En eso me Sali de la habitación para preparar algo de cenar cuando me acuerdo de algo o mejor dicho de alguien

-haruto- Sali corriendo

Me fui al pasillo principal por haruto

-oh lo siento si te olvide- le dije

-si olvidas a alguien que hace unas horas tenia 10 y ahorra 5 años-

-lo siento- le dije –si quieres puedes lamer la cuchara del postre vale-

-vale-

Después de la cena

Ya me había ido a una habitación que no estaba ocupada por alguien, me voy acostando y en eso escucho un llanto

-ka- era haruto –tuve una pesadilla-

En eso entro a mi habitación

-cuéntame una historia- dijo el acostándose en mi cama

-ok- le dije –bueno se me una de unos dragones-

-esa- dijo el

-Ok- dije

"se dice que hace mucho tiempo existieron tres dragones, en eso estaba divididos, uno era tiempo, otro espacio y la ultima era de una combinación de eso dos pero podría crear en el mismo mundo otro mundo al cual se le llama mundo inverso, los dragones tiempo y espacio eran amigos pero un dia se pelearon por la dragona, ella se entero, el poder de los dragones era enorme que podría matar a todo el universo, en medio de la batalla la dragona se metió entre ellos… pero fue gravemente herida, su cuerpo se convirtió en energía y se fue al mundo inverso para descansar, los dos dragones se sentía mal hacia que hicieron que su mayor cantidad de poder lo encerraron, haciendo que ellos fueran unas llaves pero la dragona el candado… nadie sabe si eso ocurrirá de nuevo"

En eso escuche unos ronquido y no eran de haruto, abrí la puerta y los demás niños estaba ahí dormido

-y ese sonido- dijo Misael –oh se durmieron aquí- suspiro – yo me llevare a los mios-

En eso los ojos de Misael se pusieron rojo y en los barians se veía una aurora roja

-pero pensé que tus poderes…- dije

-ellos no los pueden usar ya que no tiene la fuerza de controlaros y yo si-

En eso se llevo a los barians a su cuarto y yo use mis poderes y me lleve a los demás a su cuarto, al salir del cuarto de los niños me fui al mio, pero, Misael estaba fuera de mi cuarto

-y que haces aquí- le dije –a dormir-

En eso abre la puerta de mi cuarto y yo me meto también

-sal- le dije

-no- me contesto

En eso me empuja hacia mi cama y el cae arriba de mi

-Misael- dije asustada

-no entiendo- dijo el –sabiendo que yo soy mas fuerte que Kaito te vas con el-

-eh- dije

-no nos hagamos los tontos- el se acerca a mi cara –te gusto y no sabes que decir-

No decía nada, en eso el poco espacio que había entre nosotros había desaparecido, en eso se separa de mi

-pronto todo abra acabado y tu serás mía- dijo el –buenas noches amada mía

En eso se levanta de mi cama y se sale de mi cuarto, yo no decía nada enserio que esta ocurriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lo siento si me eh tardado mucho en subir los fanfics este en mi casa me cortaron el internet y el en ciber se callo el internet**

**Pero que mala suerte**

**Por cierto vea en mi pagina subiere un fanfic que será para face, si va bien tal vez lo suba a fanfic pero por ahorra hay que aprovechar la pagina no**

**Compartan algo de la página a sus amigos para que sea grande **

**No se lo crean aunque pocos que le dieron me gusta me conformo **

**Nuevamente lo siento por la tardanza**

**Un abrazo pequeño y una sobadita para mí porque me lastimaron el corazón (nuevamente)**

**La verdad no sé cómo puede existir el amor**

**Sayonaaaaara **

**Y **

**Lo siento nuevamente **


	5. Chapter 6

Cap 5

Misael

Llevamos unos 5 días como jóvenes y creo que les afecto mucho a los demás ya que ellos se comporta como unos niños, bueno lo que se de Durbe que cuando era de esa edad se quedaba dormido todo el santo día, como llego ser el barian mas grande si él se quedaba dormido…

-eh- dijo rio y Kotori –despierta-

-que quieren- les dije

-que le digas al Durbe que se despierte ya que el esta en peligro- dijo Kotori

En eso me levanto rápido y veo que Durbe estaba dormido en unas cajas en lo más alto

-oh- dije use mis poderes para bajarlo –ya contentas-

-si- dijo rio

Ellas se fueron a jugar y yo me volver a dormir

Unos minutos después

-hey- dijo alit –me callo pegamento a los guantes y no me los puedo quitar-

-échales agua y se quita- le dije

Unos minutos después

-hey- dijo Yuma –juegas con nosotros al fut-

-no- ellos se fueron por fin 5 minutos de paz

Unos minutos después

-hey- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

-que quieren que no ven que quiero dormir- les grite –además molesten a Kaito o hablen con kaede-

-ellos no esta y tu esta a cargo lo olvidas- dijo vector

-porque no son como Durbe el si esta dormido… eso creo- les dije

-cuéntanos una historia si- dijo el hermano menor de Kaito

-me viste cara de cuentista- le dije

-si- contesto el

-no y jueguen a algo o duérmanse como Durbe- les dije –aunque creo que debe estar muerto porque ni se mueve-

En eso empezaron a llorar

-y ahorra que dije- les dijes

Ellos seguían llorando, enserio me desesperan los niños en especial si son como 10 o 11

-ya bueno el esta dormido- dije

En eso se escucha otro llanto

-malos- dijo Durbe – me despertaron-

Y ahí fue la última gota que derramo el vaso ya que todos se pusieron a llora, menos astral que él estaba dormido, flotaba dormido mejor dicho

-(suspiro) les doy algo de comer y se callan- les dije

-si- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

Unas horas después

En eso entra Kaito y kaede con una niña con cabellos rosados, ellos solo pusieron caras de que onda ahorra que paso, bueno ya que los niños causaron muchos desastres en la bodega

-Misael- grito kaede –que pasa aquí-

-nada- le dijo con los ojos cerrados –solo les di de comer-

-que les diste- dijo Kaito

-chocolate- le dije

-que- dijo la niña –para los niños es algo malo-

-y tu quien eres- le dije enojado

En eso se esconde detrás de kaede

-(suspiro) bueno ya que hare- dijo kaede –dog-san puedes ayudarme-

-si- dijo ella

Ella empezó a ladrar y en eso llego una manada de perros y yo solo salte asustado

-gua gua- dijo la niña

En eso lo perros salieron para donde estaban los niño y los perros empezaron a jugar con ellos, mientras que 2 perros lamian la cara de Durbe para que despertaran

-entonces- dijo kaede –nos ayudaras-

-claro- dijo ella

-ok- dijo kaede –nos volveremos a ir y por favor ayúdalo si-

-claro- dijo la niña con una sonrisa

En eso ellos se fueron y la niña se quedo

-genial- dije –ahorra podre dormir mas-

En eso cerré mis ojos pero sentía una respiración algo fea

-que- abrí mis ojos –aaah don militar- grite –que esa cosa-

-es mi amigo- dijo la niña

Era un perro feo con barril encima de él y como que algo le paso al ojo

-buen muchacho- le dijo la niña

-va a dormir- dije

En eso un monto de perros se me acercaron y no con buena cara

-esta bien en que ayudo-

Me levante y la niña empezó a leer una nota

-dice ka que evitemos que Durbe se quede dormido en lugares peligrosos- dijo ella

Me acerque a donde estaba Durbe lo cargue y lo puse en una caja con agujeros y le lance una cobija

-hecho- dije

La niña solo puso una cara de que horror

-bueno lo que sigue es evitar que alit se ponga unos guantes y juegue con pegamento-

-una alit jugó con pegamento y creo que se esta intentando de sacar los guantes- le dije

En la cocina

-bien alit- dijo la niña –pon la mano para echarte agua-

-ok- alit hiso caso

En eso lo guantes se calleron y el se ba a jugar

-hecho que sigue- le dije

-aquí dice ahorra evitar que se pelen en especial alit, gilag, Yuma, shark y vector-

-ok-

Unos minutos después

-listo- dije sacudiéndome las manos

-eh c-creo q-que eso n-no era- dijo ella

Los había amarrado para que no se pelearan, en eso ella se inca y le quita la soja a los niños

-lo que teníamos que hacer era darle con que entretenerse- dijo ella

-y con que- le dije

-fácil-

En eso ladra y con ayuda de los perros intenta mover unas cajas

-haber- le dije –les ayudo-

Con mi ayuda empujamos las cajas

-que ese aparato- dije

-es una televisión- dijo ella –con ella los niños se entretendrán-

En eso puso unas caricaturas algo raras y en eso todos los niños se pusieron a ver las caricaturas incluyendo el astral

-y hecho- dijo la niña –ahorra yo me voy a dormir mientras que tú los cuidas-

-que- le dije –yo soy el que debe dormir-

-a enserio- en unos momentos todos los perros me rodeaban

-ok hay mueres- le dije

Ella se quedo dormida mientras yo vigilaba a los mocosos con otros perros

-a quiero jugar- dije

-gua gua- ladro el perro feo

Unas horas después

Kaede y el tonto de Kaito habían llegado y se llevaron una sorpresa porque todo estaba calmado

-Wow- dijo kaede –y Misael donde esta-

-no lo sé- dijo Kaito –aquí esta dormida dog así que debe estar…-

-va perdí- grite

Ellos corrieron y abrieron una cortina

-que paso aquí- dijo kaede

-estaba jugando a algo que le llaman pockar y perdí- le dije

En eso los perros se reían mucho

-va- dijo Kaito –te debe dar vergüenza ya que vas perdiendo contra un chihuahua-

Ellos se rehirieron a montones

-que pasa aquí- dijo Durbe lleno de mugre

-mejor dicho porque hueles así- le dijo kaede

-no lo sé- dijo Durbe –me desperté con una cobija en algo asqueroso-

-oh- dijo Kaito –dígame que no te dormiste en la caja de estiércol-

-bueno vas a tener que tomar un baño- dijo kaede –ven-

-ok- dijo Durbe –y Misael ya perdiste contra el chihuahua nuevamente-

-que- grite –ah dios- me deprimí

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito

Los más raro de estos días es que no hemos empezado a caer bien raro y miedo, Misael se ha acercado a kaede mas de lo que pensó entonces lo que hare será…

-Kaito- dijo dog –te habla kaede

-oh- le dije –donde esta-

-esta en la cocina- me dije

Me fui a la cocina para ver que pasaba con kaede

-que se te ofrece- dije

-bueno ayer fui contigo para ver donde esta el culpable de esto- dijo ella –haci que tu hoy iras con Misael y yo me quedo a cuidar a los niños si quieres puede ir dog-san-

-oh ok… pero solo que valla...- en eso me quede a pensar si Misael se queda hara algo que no debe y si esta dog-san aquí ella estará bien –solo iré con Misael que dog te ayude-

-oh ok- me dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa

En eso Sali de la bodega acompañado por Misael (mala o buena idea), en eso nos dirigimos al parque

-tu te callas yo hare las preguntas- dije

-no- me contesto

En eso fuimos a un puesto

-no hay…- dije

-no ha visto algo raro- me interrumpió

-como que- dijo una señora

-bueno a alguien más joven o viejo- dije

-si- contesto la señora –verán en aquel puesto de flore había una anciana y ahorra una joven le pregunte su nombre y me contesto "no te acuerdas soy yo Yuri" cuando dijo eso me asuste y no le volví a preguntarle creo que lleva haci como unos 5 días-

-5 días- dije

-es reciente- dijo Misael –porque nosotros llevamos como una semana y media-

En eso caminamos para donde estaba la vendedora de flores

-que tal- dijo Misael –queremos hacerle unas preguntas-

-ok- dijo ella, ella tenía unos 24 años, cabello negros y uno ojos rojo, a quien se parece –y cuales preguntas-

-no tiene una hija llamada Nicole- dije

-si- dijo con una tristeza –ella murió conjunto su esposo y su hija-

-y su nieta se llamaba- le dije

-la verdad no me acuerdo pero empezaba con k es todo- dijo ella

-bueno cambiando de tema- dijo Misael –vera hace unas semanas teníamos 18 años pero por obra de alguien ahorra tenemos 13, díganos ¿como usted es más joven?-

-bueno un día estaba caminando por la calle- dijo ella mientras agarraba una flor –cuando me callo agua encima, cuando llegue a mi casa vi que tenia 24, yo también me asuste pero no vi quien me hiso esto-

-oh- dije –díganos por donde fue que la mojaron-

-fue cercas del hospital de Heartland- dijo ella –aunque creo que yo no fui la única ya que había muchos que conozco que tenían más de 50 que tenían 24 también estaban ahí-

-ok gracias- dije –no vamos-

Nos dirigíamos al hospital de Heartland

-hey porque le preguntaste si conocía a una tal Nicole- dijo Misael

-porque ella era la madre de ka- dije

-con que la madre de ka se llamaba Nicole pero como murió- dijo el

-dicen que fue un acecino, pero en realidad murió primero el padre por culpa de su cuñada al igual que su madre y ka fue la única en salvarse pero no recuerdan nada de eso o de quien era- le dije –solo no lo menciones enfrente de ella ya que se puede poner mal-

-va los humanos y su mentalidad- dijo el –apuesto a que cerraron el caso ya que la cuñada que tu dices puso el dinero no-

-a que quieres llegar- dije enojado

-fácil en el mundo barian nosotros castigamos a quien mate a otro y aquí solo oculta todas la evidencias y ya seguí la vida, que tontos son lo humanos- dijo el –mira ya llegamos-

Entramos al hospital y le pedí a la enfermera que me diera el nombre de los recién llegados

Unas horas después

-aaah- dijo Misael todo cansado–que cansancio todos no dijieron lo mismo que aquella señora-

-lo sé- dije normal –algo no esta bien-

-va y porque no te has cansado- dijo el

-no descanso mucho y creo que se me volvió norma, además cada día entrenaba sin parar- dije

-a mi me dicen el que entrena poco- dijo el –bueno y ahorra que-

-la mayoría fue afectada en el parque- dije –entonces debe estar en el parque-

-oh genius- dijo el –hasta yo lo hubiera deducido-

-si pero unos fueron cercas de la fuente y por donde estábamos había un rio lo cual usan para la fuente entonces…- dije –la fuente tiene algo-

Salimos corriendo al parque por donde estaba la fuente, en eso llego orbital

-Kaito sama- dijo orbital –usted tenía razón el agua contiene muchas sustancias desconocidas-

-entonces quien nos mojo esa es la pregunta- dijo misal

-yo- contesto una voz

-quien esta ahí- dije Misael

-y-yo- en eso salió de la fuente una pequeña hada color azul –yo quería que todos fueran jóvenes para que no murieran-

-pero aun así fue algo malo- dije

-si lo sé pero si ellos era jóvenes serian felices no- dijo ella

-no- le grito Misael –ahorra vuélveme como era antes-

-no puedo- se escondió detrás de mi –la única que puede es anael, ella es la hada de la vejes pero para encontrarla tienes que seguir el rio-

-ok y nos ayudaras- le dije

-si- contesto ella –pero tiene que ir acompañada de una mujer-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaede

Estaba cuidando a los niños con la ayuda de dog-san, en eso ciento que alguien me llama, en eso se pone mi tatuaje de duelos, el cual es en forma de marca de una garra de un dragón rojo con morado

-hola- dije

-hola ka ya sabemos lo que nos paso, pero tendrás que dejar a dog que cuide a los niños- dijo Kaito

-ok pero donde nos vemos- dije

-en el parque pero rápido- dijo él y en eso se corta la llamada

Le dije a dog que cuidara a los niños y me Sali corriendo de la bodega para llegar al parque, ahí me encontré con Kaito y Misael y me explicaron todo

Unas horas después

Estábamos caminando por el rio cuando llegamos a un lago

-aquí- dije

-si- dijo el hada –anael esta aquí-

-si- dijo otra voz

En eso vimos hacia el centro del lago y vimos un hada con una capucha verde

-mi nombre en anael- dijo ella –y si quieren volver a la normalidad tienen que vencerme en un duelo-

-ok – dijo Misael –entonces yo iré…-

-no- grito la hada anael –solo la mujer-

-que- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-no se preocupe señorita yo iré con usted- dijo la hada

En eso se convierte en una carta monstruo tuner, en eso un puente aparece en el lago y camine por el hasta el medio ya cuando llegue desaparece el puente y yo me estaba levitando al el agua

-estas son las reglas- dijo la hada –si pierdes todos se quedaran así para siempre y si ganas me tendrás a mí en tu deck y todo se abra solucionado-

-ok- dije –empecemos-

En eso me pongo mi disco de duelos el cual tiene forma de un ala de ángel y mi tatuaje de duelos

-duelo- gritamos al mismo tiempo

-mi turno- dijo la hada -invoco a la hada de la suerte hikari pongo 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-

-ok- dije mientras robaba una carta –invoco de modo especial a exiel- en eso aparece un monstruo guerrero- oscuro la forma era un vestido morado con la cara cubierta y dos espadas – su efecto se actica cuando no hay ningún monstruo en mi campo ahorra invoco a luxiel en modo de defensa* y coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruto

-por donde dog- dijo Yuma

Los niños habían convencido a dog para llevarlos a donde estarían los demás

-snif… snif- ella estaba olfateando el olor de los demás –por aquí

El compañero de dog nos cargaba

-síganme- corrió dog y el perro la siguió

Corrieron y se llevaron una sorpresa, ka estaba en un duelo pero había un drago en el campo de ella

-ve- grito kaede –andromeda – en eso el dragón lanzo un especie de rayo –rayo de estrellas-

En eso lo puntos de la otra se habían bajado en 0 y ka había ganado, en eso todos saltamos de alegría

-ok- dijo la señora que vestía de verde –una promesa es una promesa-

En eso hubo un destellos, cuando abrí los ojos vi que los demás ya habían recuperaron su edad al igual que yo

En eso ka cayó en el agua, Misael y Kaito se metió por ella y ella fue rescatada por Kaito

-aa- dijo ella –gane-

-genial –le dije

-si pero no entiendo cómo- dijo Misael todo mojado

-igual yo- dijo Kaito

-da igual- dijo vector –aun así la guerra sigue – sonrió –le debemos una a la tonta de kaede y dog-

En eso se abrió un portal y todos los barians se fueron

-que la guerra sigue es algo feo- dijo ella –barians quien los entiende-

-otros no- dijo astral

En eso me quede igual que ka si la guerra sigue que pasara….

**Y me vuelvo a disculpar si me eh tardado prometo que para el sábado subo otro capítulo y si se pregunta cómo se me ocurrió esto es porque me acuerdo mucha de la fuente de la juventud y todo eso**

**Y espero que les guste el fanfic que voy a subir en el face por ahorra le dejo un adelanto**

Tenía la arma con hoy se acabaría todos mis pesares y ella estaría conmigo, a mi no me importaba su pasado, pero creo de desde hoy me considera el peor, pero no me importa solo me voy a vengar por la cosa tan atroz que le hiso mas la muerte de….

-alto ahí- le dije señalándolo con el arma….

**Bien no y lo siento si no he subido más capítulos creo que será de 10, bueno nos vemos y espero que puedan leer el nuevo fanfic, una amiga me dijo que mejor lo hubiera hecho como los otros pero dije es bueno ponernos retos no a y esto * quiere decir que es tuner y Andrómeda es sincrónico**

**Enseñanza (un amigo que lee este fanfic quiso esto lo siento)**

**Si te dan la espalda tócales el trasero**

**-prometo matarlo**

**Sayonara**


	6. Chapter 7

Cap 6

Kaito

Aun me quede pensando en aquella señora acaso será la abuela de kaede o tal vez sea una coisidencia creo que me pondré a investigar más sobre ella

-Kaito- dijo haruto

-mande haruto- le dije

-va a venir dog y su amigo- dijo el

-quien es su amigo- le pregunte

-chukichi- dijo haruto

-oh su perro grande no- dije

-si- dijo el –aunque no lo veas es un perro muy tierno-

-va- dije –la primera vez que lo vi me dio miedo-

-je a mi también pero vi que es muy tierno- dijo el –y ka-

-no lo sé- dije –no estaba contigo-

-no- dijo el –debe estar en su cuarto-

En eso me fui al cuarto de ka y entro vi varias maletas

-y esto- dije

-oh Kaito- ella apenas se había percatado de mí

-ka- dije –que es todo esto-

-bueno- dijo en un tono de tristeza –hoy hace 5 meses vine aquí para cuidar a haruto-

-si y eso- dije

-que tu padre hoy viene y yo me iré con mi familia adoptiva- dijo ella

Se irá entonces como le podre decir…

-pero no te preocupes seguiremos en contacto- dijo ella

-pero aun así-

Ella se había percatado de mi tristeza y me abrazo

-todo estará bien- me dijo ella –solo promete que me hablaras-

Yo la abrase mas fuerte porque sabría que tal vez sería mi último día con ella, nos separamos algo, vi sus ojos estaba a punto de llorar

-ka- dije –tus ojos son tan hermosos como el fuego, son bellos y frágiles de cuidar-

Ella se sonrojo y empezó a llorar

-eres un tonto- me dijo

La abrase más fuerte…

-llora- le dije –porque si algo me llega a pasar no quería verte llorar-

-Kaito- dijo entre lágrimas

En eso me acerco a su cara y le limpio las lágrimas

-yo te eh querido decir…- no podría hablar –las acciones valen más que la palabras-

La bese para que entendiera que la amo, nos separamos, ella se recuesta en mí

-sabes- dijo ella –te voy extrañar al igual que haruto y dog-san-

-no te preocupes- le dije –yo los cuidare-

En eso entra orbital

-señorita llego una chico por usted- en eso saltamos –eh que… interrumpí otra vez-

-si- le grite

-entonces creo que es mejor que me despida- dijo ella agarro sus maletas y salió de la habitación, yo la acompañe

Ella se encontró con dog-chan y haruto y se despidió, en eso nos fuimos para la entrada

-y quien va a venir por ti- le dije

-bueno mi prima es por parte de mi madre eran primas y bueno le dijo familia adoptiva porque creo que haci se dice no- dijo ella –su nombre es izumi, ella no es de este país-

-oh- dije –entonces como es ella-

-bueno ella tiene el cabello lila oscuro con mechones negros, dos mechones azul marino y ojos amatista y tiene un collar con el dije del sol- dijo ella

-que exacta- le dije sorprendido

-ba… kuro – dijo una voz –eres todo un loquillo-

Había una chica con la descripción que me dio ka hablando con kuro, ella vestía unos shorts negros, una blusa roja de tirantes que decía sonríe a la vida y un tenis rojos

-va- dijo ella –con que tú eres el dichoso Kaito-

-s-si- le conteste –y tu eres-

Ella me pega en la cabeza

-tonto soy izumi- dijo enojada –que nunca te hablaron de mí-

-izumi cálmate- dijo ka

-va enserio no entiendo- dijo ella –no entiendo como este chico no le puede ganar a otro que tiene un Galaxy eyes-

-izumi- dijo ka todo preocupada

-va... ya no vamos o voy a tener que esperar más- dijo ella

-pero que le pasa- dije

-que me pasa que llevo desde hace unas horas esperándola y por eso estoy enojada- dijo ella

-bueno cálmate- dijo ella –me atrase porque tenía cosas que hacer-

-va me hubieras avisado- dijo ella –y ya vámonos que quiero ir a compra mas cartas-

-ok- dijo ka –muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-no gracias a ti- dije

Ella se fue y me quede viendo como se iba con su prima, ellas ya se habían ido de mi vista y me fijo que en el piso había un collar con las letras ka… me lo puse y me prometí que cuando la volviera a ver ese día le daré su collar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaede

Ya había pasado varios días desde que me fui de la torre… extraño mucho a Kaito

-hey ka- dijo izumi- podemos hablar-

-claro- le dije –que pasa-

-bueno veras….- no sabía que decirme –tu conociste a mi padre-

-la verdad no me acuerdo- le dije –tu sabes que yo me pegue en la cabeza y olvide varias cosas-

-cierto- dijo ella –lamento si te moleste-

-al contario- le dije –para eso estamos la familia-

-oh ok- me dijo con una sonrisa –y como te fue con el-

-creo que bien- le dije –aunque lo quiero ver de nuevo-

-entonces visítalo- dijo ella

-no- le dije –el debe estar ocupado-

-por nada- me grito –si tanto te gusta ve y hablare ahorra o veras la consecuencias-

Izumi me amenazo con un bat que tenia y si ella viene algo lo cumple

-ok- le dije – le llamare contenta-

-si- dijo ella saltando de la felicidad

Se puso mi tatuaje de duelos

-hey como puedo tener uno- dijo ella

-luego te dijo si- le dije en eso me contesta Kaito –oh hola Kaito-

-hola ka- me dijo con mucha felicidad

-te lo dije- grito haruto –para que….

Él le tapo la boca

-lo siento si no te eh podido llamar- dijo el –eh estado ocupado.

-no hay problema- le dije –y que haces-

-bueno eh querido hablar contigo para…- se sonrojo – quería invitarte a salir-

-aaaaa que tierno- dijo izumi

-shuu- le dije a izumi –de acuerdo Kaito-

-ok- dijo él con una sonrisa –iré por ti a las 8 que dices-

-claro- le dije en eso colgué –izumi me las vas a pagar-

-y ya sé cómo- dijo ella –te ayudare a ponerte bellas para el-

-c-como- dije –pero…-

-pero nada casi te viste como monja- dijo ella –ahorra es mi turno-

-ok pero así me gusta- dije

Ella sonrió malévolamente

Unas horas después

Ya estaba cambiada y Kaito aun no llegaba, mi prima me hiso ponerme un vestido azul con una chaqueta negra y unas botas negras y bueno del peinado me lo plancho y dijo si me hacia coleta me mataba con un bat

-hey- grito Kaito –lo siento si te hice esperar-

-no, no que va- dije

-bueno nos vamos- dijo

-claro-

En eso nos fuimos pero porque presiento que alguien nos sigue…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Izumi

Jeje todo va bien, ahora tengo que evitar que mi primita haga algo que no deba, también ese chico kairo… creo que así se llama… bueno ellos empezaron a caminar

-ok- dije –a seguirlos-

En eso Sali corriendo para encontrarlos

-aaah- grite y me caí-porque no te fijas tonto-

-aa loca- dijo un chico

Lo vi pero que lindo, cabello rojo, ojos morados y vestía con una chaqueta negra al igual que el pantalón y los zapatos y se veía algo de su camisa al parecer morada

-aa que esta muda- dijo el

-no- le conteste –otra cosas que no tienes ojos-

-tonto- me dijo –los tengo que no me los vez-

-pues solo veo un arrogante- le dije parándome

-arrogante mírate- me dijo

-tonto- le dije

-estúpida- me dijo

-o sicón-

-mala-

-nuevamente tonto-

-me agradas- dijo el

-que- dije confundida

-nadie se había peleado conmigo hace años- dijo con una sonrisa –mi nombre es…. Rei el tuyo-

-izumi- dije

-izumi- dijo el –lindo nombre espero poder seguir peleando contigo-

-va loco- dije –hey donde se fueron-

Vi para donde estaba y bueno ya se habían ido

-a quien buscas- dijo Rei

-a mi prima y su novio- dije

-va te ayudo porque me caíste bien- dijo Rei

En eso no fuimos a encontrar a mi prima y a kairo… creo que así no se dice en fin, los seguimos y los encontramos sentado en un banca viendo el lago que había ahí, en eso nos escondimos detrás de un arbusto

-no entiendo- dijo Rei –porque hacen esto-

-para darse un beso- le dije

-ja- dijo el –si yo quisiera besar a una chica primero esperaría a que lloviera, segundo a que ella no tuviera un paraguas y estuviese llorando y tercero llegaría yo la besaría y le diría que es la más hermosa del mundo así que no estés sufriendo…. Hey yo la conozco-dijo asustado

-que- dije

-si su nombre es kaede- dijo el –o dios entonces con quien esta es el tonto de kairo-

Creo que él tampoco dice bien su nombre

Nos volteamos y ka y ese chico se estaban besando

-aaaaah- grito Rei y le tape la boca

-cállate- le dije susurrándole –si se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí a ambos nos mataran-

-quien anda ahí- dijo kairo

-aaaaa- nos abrazamos al mismo tiempo –estamos muertos-

-déjalo Kaito- dijo ka –pudo haber sido un murciélago o un ratón-

-que grite como humano- dijo el

-acuérdate que tú los puedes escuchar- dijo ella

-cierto- dijo el

En eso Rei volteo hacia mí

-ella es tu prima- dijo

-si que esperabas- le dije

En eso llega un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules y unas raras marcas

-Misael- grito kairo

-ba- dijo el otro –con que andas con el-

-Tsk…- kairo se veía enojado

-bueno no me importa ya que yo estoy buscando a vector se escapo de un castigo que Nasch le iba a poner- dijo Misael

-oh oh- dijo Rei

-que lo conoces- le dije Rei

-algo así- dijo el

En eso miramos hacia arriba y el nos estaba viendo

-aaaaa- grito Rei –corre-

Me agarro de la mano y Sali corriendo con el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Kaede

Vi corriendo vector con izumi

-izumi- grite

Pero ellos se habían alegado

-y ahorra que- dije

-bueno yo iré por vector y te traigo a tu prima kaede- dijo Misael mientras agarraba mis manos

-yo iré por izumi- dijo Kaito mientras alega a Misael de mi

-ok y se vamos todos- dije

Unas horas después

Estábamos caminando en el parque a ver si había señales de izumi

-esa niña me quiere ver muerta- dije

-porque te preocupas por ella- dijo Misael

-porque ella para mi es una hermana y si le llega a ser algo el tonto de vector lo mato- dije

-oh miren- dijo Kaito

En eso vimos que izumi y vector estaba dormidos en una banca y izumi estaba acostada en el hombro de el

-izumi- grite

En eso ellos se despiertan

-ka- dijo izumi –que paso-

La abrase y en eso se para vector

-tu- dijo Misael –Nash te quiere ver ahorra-

-odio esto- dijo vector –nos vemos luego izumi-san-

En eso se va caminando con Misael

-izumi te voy a matar- le dije

-yo que hice- dijo ella

-ya cálmate ka- dijo Kaito –es normal…. Bueno no es normal que alguien salga corriendo con vector-

-mira kairo- dijo izumi –se llama Rei y punto final-

En eso se enojo Kaito

-jaja- abrase a Kaito –mátala y veras-

En eso Kaito nos acompaño hasta la casa y izumi se fue a su habitación, Kaito se sienta en un sofá de la sala y yo me siento a un lado del

-entonces que- dijo el

-que de que- dije

-vas a ser mi novia o no- dijo

-aa esto- estaba nerviosa

-aaaaa ya dile que si y no te hagas del rogar- grito izumi

Kaito y yo nos reímos

-si- dije

En eso me da un beso en la boca

-bueno me tengo que ir haruto se preocupara por mi- dijo el –y dile a tu prima que ya no me dijo kairo-

-jeje ok- le dije

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y de ahí nos despedimos con beso, el ya se había ido e izumi estaba comiendo un sándwich

-te lo dije- dijo izumi

-je- le dije –ya duérmete que mañana tienes escuela-

En eso me quede pensando que pasara si izumi se enamora de vector… bueno eso no lo creo ya que ambos son indomables je

**Que tal lo siento si me eh tardado mucho en subir los Cap y un gran agradecimiento a saku de luna que me prestó uno de sus personajes si quieres saber de la historia de ella entre a la pagina que ahí hay un link de la historia que esta escribiendo **

**Y otra cosa**

"**Siempre que decimos que algo es malo, lo decimos porque no lo entendemos, pero pasando el tiempo lo comprenderemos" **


	7. Chapter 8

Cap 7

Misael

Ya había paso varios días después de que vector se llevo a izumi y la dejo muy mal… él había pedido que me lo dejaran a mi cuidado…. Nada bueno a venir de esto…

Estábamos en una árbol de manzanas vigilando… mejor dicho vector vigilaba a izumi

-nada de esto es bueno- le dije a vector mientras comía una manzana

-va cállate además esto también te sirve de algo- dijo vector

-como- agarre otra manzana

-jeje solo diré que será como los viejos tiempo- dijo el

Antes… de que volviera psicótico en barian y el y yo cuando éramos niños jugábamos y creímos que heramos hermanos… pero algo en el cambio

-no entiendo- dije

-que no entiendes- dijo vector enojado

-que la fruta de este mundo sabe mejor que esas brochetas las cuales comen alit y gilag- dije

-aaa entonces no escuchaste mi plan- dijo el

-letra- dije

-b- dijo el

-que no vas como en w- dije mientras mordía la manzana

-aaa todos aquellos eran practicas- dijo el

-ja- me rio –en todos decías va a funcionar y nada que se te arruina-

-Ja mira quién habla a que que no puede tener ni 2 minutos con ka- se ríe y le arrogo la manzana

-cállate- le dije –ella ahorra esta con ese basta dardo de Kaito-

La puerta de la casa de kaede se abre y se asoma el gato negro de kaede

-miu- dijo el gato

-ninguna señal de barian- dijo kaede

-miu- volvió a decir el gato

-ok- dijo kaede viendo a los lados –izumi-

En eso parece izumi y el tonto de vector solo sonrió como un idiota

-aa ka- dijo izumi –esto es ridículo-

-nada de ridículo- dijo kaede –es por tu bien-

-va- dijo izumi enojada

En eso el gato de kaede se mete a la mochila de izumi

-kuro te cuidara hasta que vea que es seguro para ti- dijo ka

-que- dijo izumi –ok si es lo que quieres-

En eso izumi se alega de la casa

-bueno- dijo vector –ya me voy-

-que- le grite

-mira si tú te quedas hay oportunidad de que tu ella pasen un rato juntos así que adiós- en eso se fue a través de un portal

La tenia razón con esto tendría una oportunidad de estar con ella, me quede en el árbol pensando cuando siento mis ojos pesados…. En eso siento que alguien me pica con un palo

-que- dije despierto –vector-

-que- dijo él con la rama en la mano –no aprovechaste-

-que horas son- dije

-bueno son las 5 de la tarde y Kaito ya esta con ka- dijo el

-tanto dormí- dije

En eso salió Kaito de la casa de ka

-estarán bien- dijo el

-si- dijo ella –no te preocupes además mañana regresas no-

-si- dijo el -pero me preocupa-

-estaremos bien- dijo ella –además kuro esta aquí y tu sabes lo que él hace-

-aa- dijo el –me rindo... kuro- grito el

En eso sale el gato de kaede

-cuídalas- dijo el

-Miau- dijo el gato

-me voy cuídate- en eso le da un beso en la boca a kaede

El se va en su juguete y ka entra a su casa… creo que ahorra es mi turno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaede

Kaito se fue de viaje y yo estaré con izumi en la casa… el nos protege mucho y quiere a izumi

-y tu novio- dijo izumi mientras jugaba a un video juego

-se fue por hoy y mañana en la noche vuelve- dije

-a donde- dijo ella

-veras- dije –el se a su viejo pueblo porque alguien de su familia murió-

-que terrible- dijo izumi

-lo sé- le dije

-no hablo de eso me acaban de matar en el video juego- dijo ella

Lo único que pude hacer es suspirar

-ka- dijo ella mientras le ponía pausa al video juego- quien es mi padre-

-no lo sé- le dije –no me acuerdo de el-

-esto…- dijo ella –cuando andaba en el mundo barian sentía algo que me protegía y pensé que fue obra de mi papa verdadero-

-ese mundo es muy engañoso- dije –pero tal vez tengas razón-

Ella sonrió y vi el reloj ya eran las 9 y ella no había hecho tarea

-izumi- grite

-que- dijo ella

-la tarea- dije

Ella sale corriendo a su cuarto para hacerla y en eso llega kuro y se sienta en mi regazo

-va que hare con ella- dije

-no lo sé- dijo kuro –es igual a ti cuando tenias esa edad-

-no es cierto- dije

-si- dijo el

En eso escuchamos un grito que provenía de arriba

-izumi- grite y Sali corriendo a su habitación

Entre… izumi estaba inconsciente en la cama

-shuu- dijo una voz detrás mia –no la despiertes que quiero hablar contigo-

-que quieres Misael- dije –lo que quiero es hablar contigo-

En eso entra kuro y se lanza para atacar a Misael

-duerme- dijo el

En eso kuro cae al piso dormido y Misael me agarra de la muñeca y me lleva a mi habitación

-Misael- grite –suéltame-

No me hace caso… tengo miedo

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misael

Entramos al cuarto de ella… enserio en que estoy pensando

-Misael suélteme me lastimas- dijo ella

La tire a su cama y me puse arriba de ella

-no entiendo- dije

-no entender que- dijo ella

-porque kaede siendo yo más fuerte que Kaito te vas con el- le dije a ella

-Misael- dijo en tono bajo

-yo solo quería estar contigo por... porque- lagrimas salía de mi cara -porque te amo, te amo desde el primer día en que te conocí y tu…- mordí mi labio –no entiendo eso-

La bese y no la quería dejarla ir… la amo se lo dije y ahorra que debo hacer

Me separe de ella y me senté en la cama de ella

-no le digas a nadie que llore- le dije –en el mundo barian nadie me ha visto llorar-

-no hay problema- dijo ella

-Misael- grito vector

Ella y yo salimos de su habitación, vector estaba enojado

-que le hiciste a izumi- dijo el

-esta dormida- dije

-entonces con el beso del verdadero amor despet…- ka le dio un puñetazo

-cállate y déjala- dijo ella

-oh bueno ya me voy y tu también- dijo vector –Nash no esta nada contento-

-ok- dije –adiós-

En eso la beso en la boca y atravieso el portal

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaede

-ka- dijo izumi despierta –que me paso-

-duérmete- dije

Me metí a mi cuarto… Misael me ama… pero como…esto es confuso

-lo sé y que lo digas- dijo una voz

-quien anda ahí- dije

-yo- vi mi deck era Galaxy eyes Andrómeda –aaa estas pasando lo mismo que yo-

-que como que lo mismo- dije

-si al final di la mayor parte de mis poderes para que ellos dejaran de pelear y al parecer no fue listo porque siguen igual- dijo ella

-va… eso quiere decir-

-si haci es… las vidas pasadas de los barians como murieron así volverán a morir igual tú-

-como que igual yo- dije

-si porque tú eras la alumna de Misael en su antigua vida, y tú cuando eras niña reencarnaste en ese mismo segundo cuando te iban a matar-

-oh- dije –entonces yo soy…-

-no lo eres- dijo andromeda –lo que eres es un alfa-

-alfa- dije

En eso entra izumi

-ka- dijo ella –ya duérmete que estás hablando sola-

-oh ok y lo siento-

Ella se va de mi cuarto…. yo una alfa enserio…

**Que tal hoy creo que lo hice mas corto no sé porque yo espero que les guste**


	8. Chapter especial

Cap 8

Especial

Dog-chan

Sentía una la miditas en mi cara

-je- dije –ya no quiero dormir-

En eso veo la hora solo faltaban 25 minutos para entrar a clases, me puse me uniforme de secundaria…. No era obvio ya tenía 15 años un año más y a la preparatoria… bueno el uniforme consistía en una falda rosa corta, una calcetas negras que llagara hasta la rodillas, la blusa era blanca con borde rosado y en el centro el escudo de la escuela y zapatos negros, mi cabello era lacio y llegaba a la cintura, me puse una boina con una huella de perro y Sali corriendo de mi casa atrás mio venia chukichi 2… lamentablemente chukichi murió hace años bueno el estuvo con una perra ovejera y bueno su cachorro salió negro y en la frente un punto blanco… nos fuimos por el parque para tomar el autobús para ir a la escuela… cuando tropecé con alguien

-ach- dije mientras me caía –fíjate tonto-

-lo siento- dijo con una voz tan fría –no me fije que venía señorita-

El se para y se agacha para ayudarme a levantarme, lo vi, tenía un fleco en su ojo izquierdo, su ojo derecho era amarillo, su cabellos azul con toque grises, el tenia el uniforme de la secundaria el cual era una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, unos jeans azules y zapatos negros

-bueno no importa- dije –tengo que irme o se me hara tarde-

Sali corriendo ni siquiera le di las gracias… pero porque se me hace familiar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruto

Me siento tan feliz de volver a Heartland

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash back

Haces 4 años atrás

-haruto-san- dijo dog entre lágrimas –no te vayas-

-lo siento dog- dije –me tengo que ir a Inglaterra a estudiar pero volveré-

-enserio- le limpie una lagrima

-descuida- le di una carta –el día que yo vuelva me la darás vale-

-vale- dijo ella

En eso le doy un beso en la boca… se que aun soy pequeño y que este beso sea el primero tanto para mí como dog pero aun así…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del flash back

-haruto-sama- dijo nova

Nova era hermana menor de orbital 7, pero ella tenía forma de murciélago, al igual que orbital ella tienen modo de defensa, se convierte en alas y una moto genial

-oh nova- dije en eso nova se pone en mi hombro

-haruto-sama va llegar tarde a su primer día de escuela- dijo ella –no quiero que su hermano me regañe –

-ok- dije con una sonrisa –convierte en alas en moto no si-

-ok- ella se transformo en una alas parecía dragón y me fui a la escuela

En la escuela

-entra- dijo el profesor –les presento el es haruto Tenjo-

-que tal- dije

En eso entra una chica de cabello rosado con una boina y me tira y claro las risas de mis compañeros

-señorita pif- dijo el profesor enojado

-lo siento- ella se paro rápido

-porque tan tarde- dijo el

-porque… etto…tenía un duelo con Yuma Tsukumo- dijo ella

-esta bien de castigo no tendrá recreo- dijo el

El profesor nos mando a sentarnos y quede cercas de la chica con que me choque

-y como te llama- le susurre-

-pif- dijo ella –pero me dicen dog-

-dog- dije me sonroje

-que te pasa- dijo ella

-ee…nada me acorde de algo es todo- dije

En eso dan el timbre para salir a recreo y veo que ella traía un almuerzo

-ya estas acostumbrada a esto- dije

-si- dijo ella –mira siempre se me hace tarde porque ayudo a una amiga-

-oh- dije –entonces puedo estar contigo-

-a- dijo ella –claro-

Me senté a un lado de ella

-y cómo te llamas- dijo ella

-aaa…etto enserio quiere saber mi nombre- dije

-si- dijo ella

-bueno- dije con una sonrisa –ta vez con esto te acuerdes quien soy-

Me iba a cercando a su cara y vi que se sonrojo cuando un perro negro se balancea sobre mi

-aaa chukichi 2 no- dijo ella

En eso el pero se separa de mí y sale nova enojada

-aaa nova- le grite

Ella me ayudo a pararme

-tienes un murciélago- dijo

-y tú tienes un perro- dije

-me callo si te callas-dijo ella

-hecho en eso dan el timbre y nova y el perro se esconde en nuestras mochilas

En eso da inicio de las clases y pasaron las horas cuando dan el timbre de salida, ella salió corriendo parecía feliz… estaba en el parque me sentí tan feliz primero de volver a Heartland y segundo para poder verla nuevamente… en eso me toco mi ojo izquierdo… me estaba llamando... se pone mi tatuaje de duelos era como el de Kaito pero rojo y en el ojo cambiaba a blanco

-que se te ofrece hermano- dije

-bueno que llegues rápido a la torre- dijo el –acuérdate que no estoy allí para cuidarte-

-lo sé- dije –estas viajando y como te ha ido-

-bien- dijo el –solo el problema es que como estoy en una ruina no puedo tener duelos porque se derrumba y bueno ya valimos-

-oh que mal- dije

-y ya viste a ka- dijo –ella te ha querido ver de hace tiempo-

-lo sé- me alegre –pero no se quiero primero ver cómo ha cambiado la ciudad en estos últimos 4 años-

-bueno- dijo el –solo no se te olvide visitar a ka –

-ok- dije –si ya sé donde trabaja así que iré a verla-

En eso colgué… se noto que he cambiado mucho

-hey amo- dijo nova –que hara-

-bueno iré a ver a ka- dije –y luego busco a alguien con quien tener duelos vale-

Me fui del parque para llegar a casa de ka a ver si estaba pero antes compre unas flores

-se puede –abrí un poco la puerta de la casa

-haruto- me abrazo ka

-sigue siendo linda- dije y le di las flores

Hable con ella de cómo me había ido y ella me platico todo lo que paso estos 4 años

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dog

En el parque

Estaba paseando unos perros y claro para pasearlo me pongo unos patines… en eso sale corriendo los perros… los lleve con sus respectivos dueños y me puse a patinar por el parque, me acosté en el césped y en eso llega un chico de cabellos castaños

-te acuerdas de mí- dijo el

Me asuste era kevin

-te conozco- dije para disimularla

-no te hagas la tonta conmigo- se sentó a un lado mio

El vestía con una chaqueta negra, estaba abierta y se veía una camisa blanca, jeans negro y uno tenis

-enserio no te conozco- dije

Me intente para cuando me fije que kevin estaba arriba mio… el me besa

-perdón si en la primaria te hice daño- dijo el

Yo me quería ir pero no podía y además el me seguía besando

-alégate de ella- dijo una voz

En eso kevin recibe un puñetazo por parte del chico nuevo de la escuela

-y tú que- dijo kevin

-que tal un duelo- dijo el otro

-hecho-

En eso se alegan para el duelo

-duel disco listo- grataron al mismo tiempo

El duel disco del otro chico era distinto parecía una ala de dragón

-d-gazer listo- grito kevin

-duelo- gritaron al mismo tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruto

-yo primero- dije

-invoco a jinete de dragón de la oscuridad y luego activo su efecto el cual es poder infligir 500 puntos de daño a mi oponente cuando él es invocado-

Kevin 3500

Haruto 4000

-ahorra coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-

Tres turnos después

Kevin 1500

Haruto 4000

Kevin ya tenía 3 exeeds y yo solo tenía a dos jinetes de dragón y un dragón bebe

-coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-dijo kevin

-oh ok mi turno- dije

-invoco a dragón de la vida- dije

-oh- dijo dog –son dos jinetes de nivel 4 y dos dragones de nivel 3 pero que ara-

-ahorra utilizo a mis dos jinetes de nivel 4 para una invocación exeed… con esto creare la red revestida… invocación exeed… Galaxy eyes nova dragón-

-que- dijo dog –solo hay alguien que tiene un Galaxy eyes nova…-

-ahorra utilizo a mis dos dragones para una invocación sincrónica aparece paladín dragón… ahorra activo el efecto de paladín dragón el cual es cuando hay monstruos exeed en el campo de mi oponente este puede robar las over rays robarlos y usarlos como puntos de ataque y defensa y ahorra el efecto de nova el cual es cuando no hay ningún monstruo con over raí en el campo esto monstruos pueden ser destruido

-tonto- grito kevin- y tu paladín-

-facil a robar las over rays el no puede ser destruido por el efecto de nova y además el efecto de nova solo afecta a exeed sincrónicos no- dije –ahorra-

En eso los puntos de vida de kevin bajaron a 0

-gano- dijo dog

Ella se acerca a mí y yo abrí mis brazos para abrazarla cuando ella me da una cachetada que hace que caiga al piso

-eres un tonto- dijo ella entre lagrimas –nunca respondiste mi llamadas o mis mensajes-

-lo siento- dije mientras me paraba –pero- la agarre por la cintura –esto es mi disculpa-

La bese y ella cerró los ojos… nos separamos y ella me abrazo

-no te vuelvas a ir- dijo-

-ok- dije con una sonrisa –si tú me prometes que serás algo más para mí….

**Que tal espero que le haya gustado este especial y el duelo… creo que esa parte algunos no la entenderán y espero poder seguir subiendo más de la historia normal y la historia de ka y Kaito será de 11 0 15 capítulos no se pero lo que sé es que no va a llegar a 20**

**Jejeje**

**Una sobadita porque Sali lastimada en un vals y bueno me duele mucho**

**Sayonara **


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

Kaede

Todas las noches Kaito se queda hasta más de la media noche… si me gusta que este aquí pero con izumi es algo difícil ahorra y bueno….

-kaede- dijo Kaito –te encuentras bien-

-aaa- dije el me saco de mis pensamientos –no…estaba pesando –

-oh- dijo el -….ka- dijo sonrojado

-que pasa Kaito- dije

-..Esto…bueno llevamos dos mese juntos- dijo mas sonrojado

-si que hay con eso-dije

-bueno… veo a muchas parejas que bueno….- dijo el –se dicen cosas cursis-dijo en voz baja

-que perdón no te escuche- dije

-que se dicen cosas cursis- grito izumi –ya salgan para que me dejen dormir-

-oh – dije

Salimos unos minutos después para ver que hablamos o hacíamos

-bueno de lo que dije- dijo Kaito

-no hay necesidad- dije

-bueno… pero te puedo decir de una manera- dijo el

-como- dije curiosa

-ángel- dijo el

-que bonito-dije

-entonces si te gustaría que te diga ángel- dijo el

-claro- dije

-bueno- dijo el

Me estaba besando… pero algo no me gustaba… cuando lo besaba me acordaba de Misael… a caso estoy mal… en eso se separo de mi

-que pasa- dijo el –besas distinto… acaso bésate alguien más-

-no- dije sonrojada –tu eres mi novio que mas quieres que diga-

-bueno que no me has puesto el cuerno- dijo el

-claro que no Kaito- dije

En eso cae agua en mí y en Kaito

-yyaaaaa me hartaron- grito izumi –vallasen a un cuarto a solas-

-izumi- grito Kaito

En eso llega Kotori….Kotori a la 1 de la mañana

-que tal- dijo media dormida

Izumi baja lo más rápido posible con una mochila

-me voy a pasar la noche con Kotori… además es sábado – dijo izumi enojada –así como no hay escuela mañana bueno pasare hasta el domingo con Kotori adiós-

En eso se alegan y bueno Kaito y yo mojados…entramos a la casa…

-entra al baño- dije -y me das tu ropa para secarla-

-ok- dijo el

El entra al baño y me da la ropa claro el se metió a bañarse… seque la ropa de Kaito y la puse en la puerta del baño… me siento en el sofá y prendo la tele

-ka- dijo kuro sentándose en mi regazo –voy con izumi-

-si por favor- dije

En eso kuro sale por la ventana y apague la luz en eso entra Kaito con una toalla en la cabeza

-que vez- dijo el

-una película- dije

-oh romántica o que- dijo en tono burlón

En eso pone la toalla en una silla y se acuesta en mis piernas

-bueno- dijo el –que tal si apagamos la tele y no damos unos cuantos besos-

-a etto- dije

En eso entra Thomas y me sentí aliviada… pero porque

-que haces aquí- dijo Thomas a Kaito

-soy el novio de ka- dijo el

-que- dijo enojado

A Thomas ni mucho menos a Chris nunca le gusto que yo tuviera un novio… se ponen celosos

-Thomas- dije –izumi no esta-

-aaaaa- dijo el –donde se fue-

-con…- le tape la boca a Kaito

-déjala descansar- dije

-oh ok- abrió la puerta –Kaito te estaré vigilando-

-oh ok- dijo el –no te hare caso-

En eso sale Thomas y Kaito se paro para apagar la tele

-entonces- dijo Kaito –en que nos quedamos-

-bueno….-dije algo nerviosa

El me empezó a besar y bueno… no me sentía cómoda…nos separamos y él me cargo en sus brazos….

-Kaito que haces- dije nerviosa

El no me contestaba…abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me acostó en la cama…el estaba arriba de mi… el me empezó a besar y en unos minutos se separo de mi

-jeje- dijo el –acaso crees que te haría algo… te amo… pero esperare para que seas mía… tal vez no jeje-

Me sonroje…enserio me quería dar un susto

-bueno- dijo el –izumi esta en casa de Kotori hasta el domingo y ya son como las 2 de la noche así que buenas noches-

Me dio un beso y se fue…escuche como cerraba la puerta

"porque…cada vez que beso a Kaito veo la cara de Misael y cuando beso a Misael veo la cara de Kaito… que me pasa"

"bueno" dijo Andrómeda "será que eres de noble corazón…. Tienes belleza… todo lo que alguien quería"

-ja-dije

-"pero porque"- dijo Andrómeda

-bueno de pequeña no era así…

Flash back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hace 13 años atrás

(Cambio de narrador)

Kaede era todo lo contario de lo que es ahorra

Ella no usaba vestido…. Usaba un pantalón con muchos rasguños… una blusa negra (antes era blanca)… tenis oscuros más oscuros

-ka hija- dijo un señor

El tenia cabello blanco con ojos azules…el era un científico amigo del doctor Faker… pero algo diferente… el no era de la clase de los clásicos científicos….era como decir… rockquero…divertido…raro…todo eso

-papa- corrió ka hacia su padre –vamos a un duelo-

El sonrió

Unos turnos después

Ka 1500

Padre de ka 1500

-a ver hija- dijo el papa de ka –solo te deje avanzar hasta aquí-

El tenía nada más que dragón del polvo de estrellas y solo tenía a espíritu de la reina

-no lo creo papi- dijo ka –activo el efecto de espíritu de la reina lo cual es….oh oh- dijo ka

-que pasa ka- dijo su padre

-o-olvide el efecto de espíritu de la reina- dijo ella

-bueno en esa casa- dijo el papa de ka –dragón de polvo de estrellas ataca a espíritu de la reina-

En eso los puntos de ka bajaron a 0

-kaede- grito una señora de cabellos negros y ojos rojos –máximo-

-que- dijo el hombre

-la niña- dijo ella enojada

-bueno mami- dijo ella mientras su padre la ponía en su hombro –papi me estaba enseñando como tener duelos-

-pero- dijo ella

-pero nada- dijo ka –estuvimos en un duelo eso es normal no-

-va de tal palo tal la astilla- dijo ella enojada

En eso ka y su padre se ríe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del flash back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito

No se pero desde que me fui… ka se ha comportado diferente… acoso ya no me quera

"que hare si ka ya no quiere andar conmigo"- pensé

"eres igual que yo" dijo una voz

-quien anda ahí- grite

"ve tu deck"- vi mi deck y era Galaxy eyes fotonico

"bueno esto es raro" pensé

"y que lo digas" dijo mi carta

-como es eso que somos iguales- dije

"bueno siempre me pele con taquión porque ambos amábamos a la misma dragona"

-y eso que tiene que ver con kaede- dije

"que al igual que tu tenía mi dudas… siempre la vigilaba para que el nunca se la acercara pero me descuide y ella termino mal por mi culpa"

-oh- dije –entonces que puedo hacer-

"bueno cuando su tía llegue le pides que se vaya contigo unos días a tu antigua casa y a ver que pasa"

-que eso es…-

"una gran idea"

El leía mi mente obviamente supo lo que iba a decir….

Unos días después

La madre de izumi llego y ka podría estar disponible unos 3 días y bueno ya sé que hare…

-irme contigo unos días- dijo ella

-si así podemos estar a solas- dije

-bueno no se- dijo ella

-di que si- le dije –ya que tu tía esta en casa ella cuidara a izumi unos 3 días y bueno esos 3 días hay que aprovecharlos no-

-oh ok- dijo ella –entonces cuando nos vamos-

-bueno tenia pensando que hoy para llegar por la mañana a mi pueblo… je- dije

-oh ok- dijo ella –me alisto y nos vamos vale-

-vale- le dije

En eso llega orbital con una mochila

-aquí tiene amo- dijo

-gracias-dije

En eso sale ka con una bolsa… que rápido

-bueno nos vamos- dijo

Orbital se convirtió en una moto y nos fuimos a mi pueblo

Unas horas después ya era noche

Apenas podemos llegar… eso es bueno je

-ka- dije

-mande – dijo ella

-aquí ya nos bajamos- le dije

Ella se había dormido en el camino… claro tuve cuidado en ello… entramos a la casa… sigue como antes je… ella se sentó en el sillón

-y bueno- dijo ella –donde voy a dormir-

-bueno- dije–veras esta mi cuarto, el cuarto de haruto y el de mis padres…-

-oh- dijo ella –entonces creo que dormiré en el sillón-

-eh- dije

-si por que el cuarto de haruto, el de padres y el tuyo son sagrados así que mejor me duermo en el sillón-

-oh- dije –que tal si duermes conmigo-

-oh- dijo ella sonrojada

-no me mal entiendas- dije

-este bien- dijo ella

-si- dije

-si porque no- dijo ella

Me subí y le dije por donde estaba mi habitación y el baño para que se cambiara… se dirigió al baño y yo baje porque escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta… cuando fui….nada…solo, en eso volví a subir para mi habitación y me quite la camisa y me acosté por arriba de las cobijas… sentí que había alguien más… era ka al parecer el sueño le gano

-je eres linda- dije

Cerré mis ojos y me sentí feliz porque cuando me despierte veré su hermosa cara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misael

Sueño de vida pasada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba viendo el paisaje… muy hermoso… y callado… que raro

Cerré los ojos por un momento para ver que podría imaginar… escucho muchos ruidos… aunque para estar en un campo no era normal…

-a ver- dije –sal de ahí te escuche-

En eso sale una chica de cabello blanco… con un vestido azul cielo… y sus ojos muy hermosos

-como es que- dijo ella

-tienes que cuidar por donde pisas eso te descubrió- dije

-aa aaaaaa malo- me dijo ella

En eso se escucha un rugido

-a ya llego- dije

En eso bajo un dragón blanco je… claro que ustedes ya deben saber quien no

-no es justo el viene solo cuando te estoy regañando- dijo ella

-pues ni modo- me pare y me la acerque a ella –me dejas robarte un beso-

-m-Misael- dijo ella

En eso nos dimos un beso… porque siento que algo horrible va a pasar

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

-Misael- dijo vector

-que quieres- dije

-te dormiste- dijo el

-y luego que esperas porque no vas a ver a izumi- dije

-porque esto te va interesar- dijo el –kaede no esta en su casa se fue con Kaito a su casa de campo a pasar unos días-

-que- dije

En eso abrí un portal y me fui yo solo… como que ella esta a solas con Kaito… Kaito tengo te voy a matar

-llegue- dije –ahorra donde estarás ka-

En eso vi al juguete de Kaito que salió para donde estaba me escondí en un árbol

-….nada- dijo esa cosa –entonces mis sensores deben estar mal pero muy mal-

Se fue y yo me baje del árbol

"va ahorra voy a tener que conseguir un lugar donde pasar la noche"- pensé

"igual a mi"- dijo una voz

"no entiendo porque me sigues diciendo que somos iguales"

"porque crees tú"-dijo taquión

-va… mejor me voy al mundo barian para no estar aquí- dije

Me fui por un portal al mundo barian


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

Kaede

Ya era de día era hermoso, estaba afuera recargada en un parte para poder ver el paisaje y claro me cambie un vestido negro un poco arriba de las rodillas y una zapatillas

-ka- dijo Kaito

El salió ya cambiado lo cual se me hacia tierno

-que pasa Kaito-le dije

El me abrazo por detrás

-que me diste un susto- dijo

-ooo- dije –lo siento-

Nos quedamos viendo el paisaje

-y que haremos esta noche- dijo el

-no lo se- dije

-cosas malas- contesto

-como tocar el timbre de una casa y Sali corriendo

El se rio nervioso

-que pasa- dije

-bueno pensaba que- el se sonrojo

-kaito- dije en voz baja

-amo Kaito- saltamos –eee creo que ya es la costumbre no-

-que quieres- le dijo Kaito fríamente

-bueno se siente una presencia barian y además tiene visitas inesperadas- dijo el

En eso vimos un carro rojo lo cual de el se bajaban los chico

-jeje Kaito- grito yuma

-no entiendo como me pude converse- dijo dog

-aaaa esto va ser malo- dijo astral

-jeje- haruto se rio nervioso

Unos minutos después

-haber- dijo Kaito enojado –como es que llegaron hasta aquí-

-bueno no podíamos dejar a kaede sola- dijo rio

-si porque que tal si… dígame que no lo han hecho- dijo Kotori

-hecho que Kotori-san- dijo dog

-nada- dije

-bueno nos quedaremos aquí- dijo yuma

Kaito solo pudo suspirar

-bueno haruto que tal si dog duerme contigo- dijo kaito

-aaaa- dijo nervioso –no lo se-

-no las chicas en un lugar y los chicos en otro vale- dijo rio

Una horas después

Era de noche nosotras estábamos en la sala, Kaito estaba con haruto y shark y yuma en otro cuarto

-jeje noche de chicas- dijo rio y Kotori al mismo tiempo

-jeje- dijo dog

Vi que algo bajo muy rápido

-hola – dijo un murciélago –mi nombre es nova y soy la hermana menor de orbital-

-jeje hola nova- dije

En eso se va y veo que las chicas me miraban mucho

-e izumi- dije

-ella no pudo venir- dijo dog –dijo que mejor se quedaba en su casa-

-oo –dije

Aun no me lo creo que izumi no haya querido venir pero bueno

-y puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo dog

-si cual- dije

-que es eso que dice Kotori que hiciste con Kaito-

-bueno…. Vemos una peli- dije

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izumi

-jeje- me rio –voy a hacerles una broma-

-izumi no es bueno- dijo Michel –y menos que este yo aquí-

-ni yo- dijo kuro –yo solo te protejo y nada mas-

-cayesen- grite –Michel ve a tu posición y kuro también-

-oh ok- dijieron al mismo tiempo

-mi plan va en acción- dije

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaede

Estábamos viendo una película de terror y estaban los chicos con nosotros… astral no se asustaba que raro

-aaa- grite y abrase a Kaito

-jeje bonita escena- dijo astral

En eso se va la luz y lo único que brillaba era astral…. Se escucho una risa maligna…. Y una maullido muy feo…. Aaa algo se mueve

-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh- grite

-ka- me abrazo Kaito –que pasa-

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh- en eso gritaron los demás incluido astral

Había un fantasma… así que corrimos hacia la habitación de haruto y ahí nos encerramos

-cálmense- dijo Kaito –Yuma, shark y astral síganme, haruto cuídalas vale-

-vale hermano- dijo haruto

Ellos salieron y único que se escuchaba eran gritos

-¡¿izumi?! –gritaron los chicos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito

-a ver- dije sentado en un silla –porque-

-porque quería asustarlos- dijo ella –haci que le pedí de favor a Michel y kuro que me ayudaran-

-grosera- dijieron al mismo tiempo

-tu debes estar en un lugar protegida- dijo astral –tu eres la princesa del mundo astral-

-lo se- dijo ella –pero eso es aburrido-

-Tsk… eres muy irresponsable no entiendo como eres la prima de ka- dijo astral sonrojado

Espera astral sonrojado…. Esto es malo

-bueno- dije un poco preocupado –y thomas-

-que esperabas esta ocupado- dijo

-entonces como histe lo del fantasma- dijo yuma

-fácil- dijo feliz –ka dejo a espíritu de la reina y como es fantasma use mis poderes y la saque esta ahorra de lado de ka-

Me di una vuelta, a un lado había un espíritu, tenia forma de mujer y la cara tapada

-ooh- me dio escalofríos –bueno izumi no hay de otra te vas a quedar aquí-

-aaaaa- grito ella –no ya que estamos en la casa de campo de los padres de ka-

-que- dijo ka pensante –ooh ya lo recuerdo-

-jejej y Chris no esta nada feliz – dijo izumi –menos thomas jeje-

-lo siento ka- dijo michel –no podía dejar que izumi viniera sola… además thomas me amenazo si no la acompañaba-

-no hay problema- dijo ka

En eso se escucha unos golpes en la puerta, orbital y nova fueron a ver

-donde esta ese bartardo- grito thomas -¡kaito!-

-oh oh- dijo izumi –Kaito yo que tu me escondía-

Solo me rechinaban los dientes

-tu- dijo thomas señalándome –te vas a morir-

-thomas- grito mi maestro –se que tu lo quieres matar como yo, pero, ya no podemos matarlo-

-hey izumi- dijo astral –es mejor que te quedes con kaede-

-aaaahiii va- dijo izumi enojada

-a ver- dijo thomas –ella es mi novia haci que la respectas-

-así- dijo astral retándolo

-(suspiro) espíritu de la reina por favor- dijo ka

-hai- dijo ella

En eso el espíritu de la reina duerma a Thomas y astral se alega

-va ser la noche mas larga de mi vida- dije

-y que lo digas- dijo el espíritu de la reina

-izumi- dije asustado –mete a la reina a su carta-

-no- dijo ella intentando despertar a Thomas

Lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar ya que no podre estar con ka a solas… y que tal si la rapto

-no- dijo el espíritu de la reina, ella leyó mi mente –hazlo y te mato

Me da miedo espíritu de la reina… primera vez que siento miedo por una carta

**Se que es muy corto pero ando en exámenes y bueno pero no se preocupen que en la semana que viene subo un Cap especial… comente de que … bueno nos vemos en el siguiente Cap y por cierto ando en un ciber y no tengo mucho dinero nos vemos jejejej….aaaaa y subí otro capítulos de guardia astral y barian esta en un álbum jejeje**

**Arigatou….**


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

Un vistazo al pasado

Misael

5 meses después

Solo sentía ira… demasiada ira para mí

-que te pasa- dijo vector

-nada- dije enojado –nada que usted o alguien entienda este maldito sentimiento-

-cual- dijo alit

-cual más- dijo gilag –ese mismo sentimiento por el cual tú tenías por Kotori-

-aaa- dijo alit – la palabra que comienza con a y termina con r-

-Tsk…. Me voy- dije

-para ver como Kaito tiene a ka- dijo vector

Lo agarre del cuello

-a ver- dije –estúpido por lo menos no estoy loco por una chica la cual me dijo que me alegara-

-pero lo dijo- dijo vector… bueno lo que apenas escuche

Lo arroje a una pared

-cálmate- dijo alit

-aaaaaa- grite

-desearía que fuera como los viejos tiempos- dijo vector antes de desmallarse

Los viejos tiempos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En china hace 8 años atrás

-a ver- dijo vector –esto es china y no Japón-

-si- dije –esto es malo ya que no nos podemos comunicar con Durbe…creo que se durmió-

-aaaaa- grito vector

-golpe avisa- gritaron detrás de nosotros

Nos volteamos y vimos a un pastor alemán y dos niñas con patines intentándolo parar

-aaaaa sentado- grito una de cabellos blancos

En eso se siente y salen volando las niñas hacías nosotros… la niña de cabellos blancos cayó encima de mí y eso causo un beso… aun que soy pequeño pero ese beso se me hiso cálido

-aaa que asco- gritaron vector y la otra niña

Nos separamos

-jejeje – dijo ella –no lo siento-

-quítate de mi- dije

-aaaaa- ella me mordió

-hija de tu putt…- antes de acabar con la frase me siguió mordiendo

-ka ya déjalo- dijo la niña de cabellos lila –te puede enfermar-

-jaja- se rio la niña de cabellos blancos –por lo menos no es como el bebe llorón-

-lo sé- dijo la otra –vámonos-

Ellas se fueron y yo me quede en shock

-te beso- dijo vector

-cállate ingrato- dije –y intentemos comunicar con Durbe… si es que no esta dormido-

Fin del flash back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agite mi cabeza

-aaa- dijo vector –mi cabeza-

-idiota- le dije

-hey- grito Nash –que pasó aquí-

-nada- dije –vector se estrello el solo-

-jaja- merag se rio –te lo mereces-

-no importa- dijo Nash –ira tú y vector a una misión al mundo humano-

-jajajaja- se rio vector mientras se paraba –estoy viendo un pulpo-

-le hiso daño ese golpe no- dijo Durbe

-(suspire) iremos y vigilare al tonto de vector- en eso se abre un portal y nos fuimos

-ooo ya se puedo hacer que sufra Yuma con Kotori- dijo vector en su forma humana

-tu solo piensas en sufrimiento- dije –hey como te volviste maniático si antes era un angelito-

-hey no te burles ya que tu eras el maestro de las bromas- dijo el tono de risa

-jeje- dije –buenos tiempos no-

-hombre suenas como mujer- dijo el

-que- dije en tono de ira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaede

Estaba en la casa, izumi había salido y bueno estaba dog y haruto conmigo… también chukichi y bueno kuro estaba con izumi

-hey- dijo dog –quien fue tu primer beso-

-jeje- me sonroje –enserio quieres saber-

-si- dijo ella entusiasmada

-aaa hembras- dijo chukichi

-eee quien dijo eso- salto haruto

-je- me ríe –bueno por lo que recuerdo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash back

-izumi vamos a pasear a dragón el perro de la vecina- dije

-no-

Izumi tenía 5 años y yo 10 años… claro en ese tiempo no era una perita en dulce

-vamos- le agarre, le puse unos patines y salimos con dragón

-aaaaaaaaaa- gritaba izumi

-diviértete- dije –que la vida es corta-

-literalmente- dijo ella

En eso vimos a dos niños uno de cabello rubio y el otro de cabello rojo

-oh oh- dije –dragón sentado-

No me hacía caso

-dragón- grito izumi

-sentado- dije en un tono de ira

En eso el perro freno y yo caí encima del chico de cabello rubio… nos besamos… no sé porque sentí algo familiar en el… es como si en otra vida nos hubiéramos visto

-que asco- dijieron los niños

Me aleje del y lo mordí

-hija de tu putt…- lo siguió mordiendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

-y ese fue mi primer beso- dije

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta… en eso entra Kaito con junto orbital y nova

-que paso- dijo el viendo la expresión de los niños

-nada- dije

-cambiando de tema- dijo haruto –nii-sa quien fue tu primer beso-

-jeje- dijo Kaito nervioso –quieres saber-

-si- dijo dog y haruto al mismo tiempo

-bueno… quien quiere ir al parque- dijo el

-hey- gritaron los demás

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaito

-ya ni modo- dije -fue hace uno años

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Flash back

Haces 8 años atrás

-a ver- dije –si conecto esto dos polos-

-a-amo Kaito- decir orbital asustado

-no pasara nada- dije –a demás todo es de prueba y error no-

En eso hubo una pequeña explosión

-Kaito- grito mi padre

-ooo papa- dije todo cubierto de tierra

-que paso- dijo el

-nada- dije –orbital conecto esos dos cables-

-que- dijo orbital enojado –si me disculpan me iré… a donde sea que este legos de aquí-

En eso se va y mi padre me ven con cara de enojo

-aaa…etto...quien quiere ver una película- dije para escaparme del castigo

-voy a limpiar todo esto si quieres sal a jugar- dijo mi papa

Yo me Sali y me fui a las orillas del rio…cuando vi a una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos con un vestido azul… y en su cabeza tenía una venda

-hey – grite –tu me decías bebe llorón-

-que- dijo ella –quien eres-

-bueno tu me decías bebe llorón y me diste una carta no lo recuerdas-

-no- dijo ella asustada

Me le acerque cuando me tropiezo con una roca y caigo encima de ella… y bueno ustedes ya sabrán que paso… me aleje… y ella me mordió

-a tu fruta madre- grite

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-y eso paso- dije –felices-

En eso se escuchaba unas risas me di la vuelta y era izumi, kuro y Thomas riéndose

-jeje fracasado- dijo Thomas

-no te rías- decía izumi entre risa –que se podría esperar de él dime-

-Jajajajajajaja que me da Jajajajajajaja ahí me muero- decía kuro riéndose hasta que se cayó del hombro de izumi y termino lastimando a chukichi

-gato- dijo chukichi

-perro- dijo kuro

Unos minutos después

-chukichi cálmate- dije

Dog, haruto y Thomas me estaba ayudando a calmar a chukichi y ka e izumi clamaban a kuro

-a ver gallina ven y pelea- dijo chukichi

-no soy gallina soy un gato tonto perro- dijo kuro

En eso vi a ka se veía enojada

-a ver- vi los ojos de ka no eran rojos eran verdes –se calman ahorra o verán-

Ellos se calmaron… pero también se asustaron… en eso ka pestañe y sus ojos cambiaron de color

-Kaito...- antes de que callera desmayada thomas la atrapo

-otra vez no- dijo Thomas –esto va ser difícil-

-Thomas- dijo izumi –que es lo que pasa con ka-

-no por favor- dijo kuro -todo lo que quieran pero menos eso-

-que es lo que pasa- dije asustado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thomas

Antes de que comenzara el interrogatorio de Kaito subí a ka a su cuarto y la deje ahí, baje

-que pasa con ka- dijo Kaito enojado

-Chris Michel vengan es ka nuevamente- me comunique con ellos a través de mi brazalete

-oh ok- dijo Michel

Unos minutos después

Ellos se sentaron y a la vez triste

-ahorra si- dije –pueden preguntarnos-

-que le pasa a ka- dijo Kaito

-y cómo es eso de "nuevo"- dijo izumi

Sonríe falsamente pero ellos no me creyeron

-unos días después de la muerte de la familia de ka- dijo Chris

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Flash back

Hace 9 años aproximadamente

(Cambio de narrador a Chris)

-jeje ka vamos- dije

-no puedo- dijo ka

Estábamos teniendo un duelo

-vamos- grito mi tía Nicole –ustedes pueden-

-Hai- le conteste

-oh ok- dijo ka –robo… invoco a exiel en modo de ataque y activo su efecto… el cual puede infligir 500 puntos de daño a mi oponente por turno-

Chris 2500

Ka 1000

-ahorra invoco de modo especial a sacerdotisa de la galaxia… ella puede ser invocada cuando inflijo daño a mi oponente-

Unos turnos después

Chris 2400

Ka 0

-mama- grito kaede

-jejeje- me ríe –solo fue un duelo de familia-

-bastardo- ella me mordió en la cabeza

-jeje hijo es hora de irnos- dijo mi padre

Ya íbamos para la salida cuando escuchamos unos balazos y fuimos a ver

-máximo- grito mi padre –hermano reacciona-

-… hermano… ka y Nicole…- en eso mi tío cayó muerto

-padre- grite –mira-

Mi padre vio lo mismo que yo… era mi tía Nicole… con una bala en el corazón y otro él en cerebro

-hay que buscar a kaede- dijo mi padre

La buscamos por todo el lugar… hasta que la encontré sangrando de la cabeza

-ka- grite

-mio- dijo kuro

-vente- dije

La cargue, kuro se subió a mi hombro y nos fuimos al auto y mi padre lo encendió… llegamos al hospital el doctor estaba revisando a ka y yo me asuste

-nii- dijieron mis hermanos

-y ka- dijo Thomas

-este bien- dijo Michel

-si- sentía que les mentía

En eso sale el doctor y mi padre se acerca

-todo este bien- dijo el doctor –solo que perdió sangre es todo-

Me sentía aliviado

Unos meses después

-quiero ir con mi tía Masaaki- grito ka con una venda

-no- dijo mi padre –no puede en ese estado

-si puedo- dijo ella

En ese tiempo la actitud de ka empeoraba y todos nos preocupaba… ella se fue enojada a su cuarto y kuro la seguía

-padre que haremos- dije

-solo nos queda…-

-eso no- dije –es peligroso

-lo sé- dijo el –pero no hay de otra-

El agarra el teléfono

-Masaaki soy Byron- dijo mi padre –ka no podrá ir a china con ustedes por ahorra-

En eso cuelga el teléfono, fuimos a la habitación de para verla y ella estaba dormida

-es la hora- dijo mi padre

Agarro una carta en blanco y la coloco en el pecho de kaede

-aaaahhh- gritaba ka

En eso una especie de aura sale de ka para dirigirse a la carta… kaede callo desmayada… y vi la carta

-que haremos con la carta- dije

-le diremos que era de su padre y que nos la dio para que ella estuviera a salvo - dijo mi padre

La carta tenía el nombre de…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del flashback

-de ahí la actitud de ka cambio y se convirtió en una niña buena- dije –pero si llega a tener una recaída lo teníamos que volver a hacer pero esta vez olvidaría todo-

-que -dijo Kaito

-entonces que es lo que debemos hacer- dijo izumi

-la verdad esconder esa carta- dijo kuro

Kuro entro al cuarto de ka y me trago la carta… la enseñe a todos

-es de unió sincrónica oscuro- dijo izumi

-si- contesto Thomas

-su nombre es "espíritu de la bruja"- dijo Michel –la contra parte de espíritu de la reina-

-esta carta manipula a kaede desde que era una niña- dijo Chris

-pero- dijo izumi –porque nunca la quemaron-

-porque- dije –por es imposible-

-como- dijo ella

-si la quemamos- dijo kuro –ella muere-

Kaito e izumi pusieron una cara de miedo

-en pocas palabras- dijo Kaito –si esa carta desaparece, kaede también-

-si- conteste

-que pasa aquí- dijo una voz

Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a ka despierta

-ka- salió Kaito a ayudarla a baja –con cuidado-

-que paso- dijo ella confusa

Ella vio que tenía la carta

-alega- dijo en tono de miedo –quémala o has algo pero alégala de mí-

-ka- dijo Kaito asustado

-es hora- dije –ella no te va a dejar hasta que la aceptes como una de tus cartas-

-como quieres que la acepte si ella solo hace sufrir a la gente- dijo ella

-ka- dijo Kaito en seco

El se alega de ka y queda enfrente del

-tengamos un duelo- dijo el

**Perdón por el capitulo anterior en cual mencionen a shark y rio cuando ellos ya son Nash y merag lo siento si se confundieron… voy a tener que revisar dos veces los cap… si se confunde solo avíseme porque rara vez leo mis trabajos… aa por cierto… dos cosas… ka, misael y kaito tienen 19 años desde el cap 9 y dos:**

**Estas historia es ficticia pero si se parece a la vida real es pura, pura, coincidencia**


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12

Kaito

-pe-pero- dijo ella entre tartamudeos

Le quite le carta a Chris

-la usaras quieras o no- se la lanza a ka

-pero- dijo ella

-pero nada- le grite

-Kaito- dijo izumi –no le grites-

-cállate que es por su bien- agarre a ka de la mano y se la saca que al patio

Me aleje

-orbita- grite

-en-entendido- dijo el

El lanzo mi disco de duelo y ka se puso el sujo…perecía una ala de una ángel

-disco de duelos listo- gritamos al mismo tiempo

-duel change- grite

En eso nuestros tatuajes de duelos se pusieron

-duelo- gritamos

-tomare el primer turno- dijo ka –robo- dijo ella se veía nerviosa –invoco a Lilith- era la hada de la otra vez- coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-

-oh ok mi turno robo- dije –invoco a kuribolt photon y coloco dos cartas boca abajo

Unos turnos depuse

2500 Kaito

2500 kaede

-invoco a luxiel en modo de def- dijo ella

-"usara su combo"- me dijo Galaxy eyes photon

-lo sé- susurre

-ahorra invoco a anael en modo de Atk- dijo ella –ella puede ser invocada cuando hay un tipo guerrero en mi campo ahorra gracias a que esta anael puedo invocar desde el cementerio a Lilith- En eso aparece Lilith, anael es de nivel 2 y no es tuner, Lilith es tuner y es de nivel 2 y luxiel es de nivel 4 y es tuner entonces nada concuerda a quien invocara –ahorra utilizo el efecto de luxiel el cual es una vez por turno luxiel deja de ser tuner- oh –ahorra utilizo a Lilith, anael y luxiel para la invocación sincrónica- dijo ella –aparece- brillo su mano en donde estaba la marca de la galaxia –bello ser de luz… aquel que creyó la galaxia y dio su vida para protegerla…¡Galaxy eyes Andrómeda hazte presente!- en eso aparece Andrómeda, el problema de Andrómeda es que no se me su efecto pero tengo a Galaxy eyes photon en mi campo y dos monstruos de nivel 8 eso será ventaja no –activo la carta de campo constelaciones- en eso las constelaciones de los horóscopos apareciendo –coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-

-oh ok- dijo mientras robaba una carta –utilizo a mis monstruos para construir la red revestida…-

-antes de eso- dijo ka –activo uno de los efectos de Andrómeda el cual evita la invocación de un neón Galaxy eyes menos Andrómeda-

-que- dije –entonces mis monstruos no…-

-exacto- dijo ella

-que te pasa- grite –esa no es la ka que conozco-

-que- dijo ella

-la kaede que conozco- dije –ella no se dejaría domar en un duelo por el miedo-

-que-

-lo que escuchaste- dije –si tienes miedo mejor dejemos este duelo y…- no sé si estaba seguro de mis palabras –mejor terminamos-

-que- gritaron todos

-ahora si- dijo kuro en eso izumi lo agarra –lo mato suéltame-

-no- dijo izumi –déjalos tener el duelo-

-pero- dijo kuro

-nada- dijo izumi

-que- dijo ka en tono de tristeza

-lo que escuchaste- dije –te desconozco por completo- estaba triste –que paso con aquella ka que nunca se rendía… aquella que nunca le tuvo miedo a los barians… ¡aquella que me acepto después de saber mi pasado!-

Al parecer mis palabras llego a ella

-coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno- dije –kaede que decides-

-robo- dijo ella cabiz baja –yo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaede

-yo- dije –invoca a mimi en modo de defensa- apareció un perro negro con una capa –y activo su efecto lo cual me deja atrae una hada de mi cementerio a mi campo aparece Lilith-

Lilith es de nivel 2 y mimi de nivel 3 lo que necesito para invocar a espíritu de la reina

-ahorra utilizo a Lilith y a mimi para una invocación sincrónica- dije –aparece aquel ser que gobierna la oscuridad… ¡aparece espíritu de reina!-

En eso aparece espíritu de la reina

-ahorra que harás- dijo Kaito

-que- dije

-invocaras a espíritu de la bruja o me atacara con Galaxy eyes y espíritu de la reina- dijo el –mira ka- señalo mis cartas –ellos están triste porque no pareces tu en este duelo… que paso contigo-

-nada- dije –ellos no están tristes o me hubiera dicho-

En eso mire mis cartas y veo que estaban tristes… enserio estoy haciendo mal en no invocar a espíritu de la bruja… que hago

-"solo se tu"- dijo Andrómeda –"tienes miedo entonces vence tu miedo"-

-oh ok- dije en voz alta –ya me decidí- señale a Kaito –y no me voy dejar vencer por el miedo- el sonrió –robo- saque la carta que quería –ahorra activo la carta mágica llamado de espíritu cuando esta carta es activada puedo invocar a otro espíritu desde mi deck ¡aparece espíritu de la bruja!-

En eso apareció un espíritu parecido a reina solo que ella estaba toda cubierta de negro y reina de blanco… pero espíritu de la bruja es sincrónico cantante

-ahorra activo la carta bajo- dije –esta carta cambia el nivel de mis monstruos elijo cambiar el nivel de mis espíritus a uno-

De nivel 5 a 1

-ahorra utilizo a mis espíritus y a Andrómeda para una invocación sincrónica- dije –aparece neón Galaxy eyes Andrómeda-

En eso aparco Andrómeda pero distinta ya no era blanca era de color plata y su atol 3500 y def 3000

-ahorra si- dijo Kaito –esto se pondrá interesante-

-ahorra activo el efecto de espíritu de la bruja- dije –su efecto se activa cuando ella esta en el cementerio el cual baja los puntos de un monstru elijo a Galaxy eyes photon- dije –ahorra ataca Andrómeda-

En eso ataco Andrómeda y los puntos de Kaito bajaron a… que porque solo tiene 750 puntos de vida… y Galaxy eyes todavía esta en el campo… un photon no cabe duda

-jeje- dijo Kaito –no creo que hayas mejorado- dijo –pero me alegro por ti pero activo la carta cambio de photon- dijo muy feliz –esta carta me permite cambiar un monstruo de mi campo por uno del tuyo así que elijo a tu Andrómeda y lo cambio por mi Galaxy eyes photon—oh baje los puntos de photon a cero- ataca Galaxy eyes Andrómeda-

Kaito 750

Kaede 0

-gano- dijo kuro –ahorra si lo mato-

-pero fue algo bueno- dijo izumi

-va fue algo- dijo Thomas

-bueno- dijo Michel

-si lo que digas-

Kaito salió caminando para donde estaba

-aun te falta- dijo el

-jaja- me ríe sarcásticamente- entonces que va a pasar con lo nuestro-

-jejeje- dijo –esto lo contestara-

El me beso

-ahora si suelta a kuro- dijo Thomas enojado –porque él me va ayudar a matarlo-

-que no- izumi y Michel detuvieron a Thomas y kuro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misael

A ka le falta para tener un duelo enserio

-jajaja gane- dijo vector victorioso –págame-

-no vuelvo a apostar contigo- dije

-jaja ni modo- dijo el

-enserio que paso con vector el angelito de barian- me rio

-ooo tu me la pagaras hijo de tu- le pegue

-ja solo sabes engañar no- dije

-cállate- grito el

Estábamos en el mismo árbol donde había manzanas…. Porque donde había… fácil… me las comí todas… única cosa del mundo humano que me gusto

Me volteo para donde estaba ka y Kaito… espera el se inco y agarro la mano de ka… esto es malo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaito

Me nique y creo que ustedes ya sabrán porque

-Kaito- dijo ka sonrojada

-se que es muy apesarado pero no puedo esperar- dije

-aaaaa- grito izumi ella me pego haciendo que me callera –apenas tiene 19 años-

-20- dije –hoy cumplo 20 años-

-que- grito ka e izumi

-porque no me dijiste- dijo ka

-sorpresa- dije

-aaa grosero-

-le propongo algo- dijo kuro

-esperen 4 años para eso y todos felices- dijo kuro

-oh ok- dijimos al mismo tiempo

**Jeje 3 Cap y se acaba esta historia que mal… pero ya que todo la bueno se debe acabar no jejeje… espero que les guste la batalla batalle algo pero bueno no jeje**

**Kotori 21**


	13. Chapter 13

**Que tal espero que les guste y gracias por leerlo hasta aquí- le recomendó que escuchen estas canciones con el capitulo: panda-mi muñeca, Versalles- serenade, animesika-hay que escapar y quiero tu amor…a…al final habrá curiosidad de la historia…algo se me olvida… al final si me acuerdo lo pongo jejeje**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cap 13

Vector

-a ver- dijo Durbe –quien lo calma-

-yo no- dijo gilag

-menos- dijo alit

-aaa que tal merag es mujer así que no la lastimara- dije

-no- dijo Durbe –iras tú-

-que- grite –me opongo-

-no que fuera boda- dijo alit

-ahorra- dijo Durbe

Fui porque no me asusto Durbe fui para ver que le paso a Misael… me asome algo… tengo miedo… el estaba enojado y cuando se enoja empieza a domar a sus dragones y no es nada bueno

-aaa- dije en voz baja

El se voltea enojado

-Durbe quiere verte- dije

-no- dijo el –lárgate-

-es por ese día no- dije

Unas horas después

Mi cabeza da vueltas… esas son risa… abrí los ojos… todos menos Durbe se estaban riendo

-que es gracioso- dije

-tu- contesto merag

-que- me vi estaba lastimado –aaa Misael-

-que quieres- dijo él y alado de él estaba Nash

-solo problemas ocasionan los dos- dijo Nash –Misael tienes una explicación para esto-

-fácil- dije –celos-

-que- dijo Nash –como-

-se llama kaede- dije

-kaede- dijo merag –ella-

-si- dijo Misael -contentos-

-aleluya- grite

Vi como Misael se iba enojado… creo que estoy en peligro

-"por ser un idiota"- dijo don militar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Misael

Me aleje de ellos para pensar con calma… que puedo hacer… Kaito ya se lo pidió… y ella se sonrojo… entonces…dijo si

-Misael- dijo una voz femenina

-que quieres merag- dije

-yo conozco a kaede- dijo ella –te puedo ayudar-

-si como no- dije –a ver si la conoces que le gusta-

-fácil- dijo ella -ir a la playa a ver las estrellas-

-correcto- dije –entonces que puedo hacer para que se quede conmigo-

-llévala a la playa- dijo ella segura –si la llevas sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ella será tuya-

-entonces que quieres a cambio- dije –tú y Nash no suelta información sin pedir algo a cambio-

-fácil- dijo ella –que sigas lastimando a vector me hace gracia-

-hecho- dije

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Kaede

Era de noche, no sé porque aun no me dormía… el cielo norturno que hermoso no

-(suspiro) que se sentirá ser una estrella- dije

–Algo hermoso- dijo Andrómeda

Solté una risa

–mi cabeza me duele pero porque… no creo que pueda- dije mareada

En eso caí y unos brazos cálidos me atraparon…

-misae…-

Una hora después

Se oía un sonido calmante como las olas del mar… abrí mis ojos… vi que tenía un vestido blanco con cola también lo que vi es que estaba en un cabaña y que era de día

-aa…que- dije confusa –donde estoy-

Me pare y me Sali de la cabaña me quede impactada… era el mar… pero no cualquier mar

-la playa de rodas- dije sorprendida

-situada en Grecia- dijo una voz detrás mio

-Misael- dije

El me abrazo por detrás

-que hago aquí- dije

-que no puedo estar a solas contigo- me dijo

-no- le conteste –yo soy novia de Kaito-

-lo sé- me susurro

El bajo algo su cabeza para darme un beso en la melliga

-Misael- dije en voz baja

El se quito de mí y me agarra mi mano

-ven- dijo -el quiero enseñarte la playa-

-pero hay gente- dije

-no- dijo el –digamos que use mis contactos-

Caminamos y vimos la playa, en donde estábamos había dos montañas que casi parecia que cerraba el mar y una parte donde había agua pero parecía lago de vez de mar

-entonces- dijo el –que te parece-

-es muy bella- dije

-espera a la noche- me dijo

-que- dije –no me iré a casa-

-hoy no- dijo –tal vez dentro de unos días te lleve a tu casa-

-pero izumi- dije –estará sola-

-no te preocupes por ella- dijo, el me jala hacia el –solo preocúpate porque esta noche si llega a pasar algo- el me da un beso…nos separamos –te amo-

Yo estaba muda no tenia palabras…

-espérame aquí vale- dijo el

-vale- le dije

El se fue para donde estaba la cabaña yo me senté

-y ahorra que- dije

-"te cuidado con el"- dijo el espíritu de la bruja –"es mejor que huyas de aquí"-

El llego con una mochila y se santa a un lado mio

-sabes nadar- me dijo

-que- dije -para que-

-estamos en una playa no es obvio- dijo el

-aaa- dije sonrojada –pero no tengo conmigo mi traje de baño-

El me da la mochila

-vete y cambiarte- dijo

Me fui a la cabaña a ponerme el traje de baño… me lo puse ya se imaginaran como es… encima del traje de baño una blusa larga… me Sali a ver donde estaba Misael… cuando lo vi que el ya estaba dentro del agua, camine y me senté en la arena cuando el sale

-vamos a nadar- dijo

-no lo sé- dije –el traje de baño que compraste bueno-

-entonces nada con la blusa- dijo el

El me tomo en sus brazos

-vamos a jugar- dijo el -1…2...-

-no por favor- dije

-3- en eso ambos caímos al agua

-Misael- dije ya cuando mi cabeza salió del agua

-que te gusto- dijo el –que tal si jugamos a que tú te ahogas y yo te dio respiración de boca a boca-

-no- dije –mejor nadamos vale-

-vale- dijo el

El se alego algo cuando sentí mi pecho más liviano… oh… hice que mis brazos se cruzaran en mi pecho

-yyaaaaa- grite con la cara roja

Misael me oyó se acerco rápido

-que pasa- dijo el preocupado

-aaa- estaba nerviosa –mi traje de baño-

-que- dijo el –que paso- dijo con un sonría –se te soltó-

-aaa que te importa- dije aun con la cara roja

-jeje- se pone detrás de mí –levántate la blusa-

-que- dije –no-

-es para abrocharte el traje- dijo

-no- dije

El metió sus manos debajo de la blusa y me abrocho el traje

-ya esta- dijo el

-eres un...- no sabia que decir

El me beso… nos separamos

-kaede te amo- dijo el –ven vamos a comer algo y luego volvemos aquí para la noche-

-oh ok- dije

Salimos del agua me dio una toalla y nos fuimos a la cabaña

-haya esta el baño- señalo el

-oh ok- dije

Me metí al baño y me asegure de cerrarle bien…me di una ducha y me Sali de la bañera a secarme… me cambie y antes de salir intente llamar a izumi con mi tatuaje de duelo pero nada… no me responde

-izumi- dije en voz baja

Me Sali del baño para que Misael no sospechara que llame a izumi

-te tardaste- dijo el ya cambiado y sentado viendo la tele

-soy mujer que esperabas- dije, me senté a un lado de el

-ka- dijo Misael –que le dijiste a Kaito cuando se inco-

-que- dije, al parecer el ya sabía lo que paso ese día –acordamos a espera cuatro años-

-enserio- dijo en un tono de tristeza –y tu si lo aceptaras-

-….- estaba muda

-dime- se voltio para donde yo estaba

-yo- dije en voz baja

-ya es de noche- dijo el –ven-

Me agarro de la mano y nos fuimos a la playa nuevamente

-mira- señalo hacia arriba

Mire hacia arriba y vi un bello cielo con estrellas

-ahorra- dijo el –abajo-

Mire hacia abajo y vi que las estrellas estaba reflejadas en el mar

-que bello- dije

El me voltio y quede enfrente de el... el puso su mano izquierda en mi melliga y me acaricio…se agacho algo y me da un beso… pasa sus brazos a mi cintura y yo los míos a su cabeza…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaito

-over- dijo kuro –kaede esta en una playa solas con Misael-

-que- grite –como-

-Misael se la llevo- dijo el –yo estaba en la cama de ella cuando Misael la duerme y se la llevo buaaaaa-

Kuro estaba llorando

-cálmate- dije –en donde-

-pues creo que en rodas- dijo el

-entonces iremos a rodas- dije

Unas horas después

-over- dije –quien les dijo que iré a rodas-

Yuma, Kotori, izumi, Thomas y Michael se enteraron de mi pequeño viaje

-oh ok- dije

Todos nos fuimos en la aero nave para llegar más rápido, nos bajamos y nos fuimos a registrarnos en un hotel y después de eso me Sali para buscar a ka con ayuda de kuro caminamos y terminamos cerca de una cabaña

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaede

Estaba dormida en una cama legos de Misael… aunque el entro en cuando me acosté y me tape

-puedo- dijo el

-ya que- dije

El se acostó en la cama y se acerco ama

-ya – dije –mejor vete a tu cuarto-

-como- dijo el -solo este cuarto hay-

-entonces- me levante de la cama –me iré a la sala-

El me agarro de la muñeca y me tiro a la cama haciendo que él se quedara arriba de mí

-Misael- dije

-ya- dijo el –las acciones vale más que mil palabras-

El me empezó a besar que quería que él se separara de mí ya me estaba asustado

-Misael- grito una voz haciendo que él se separar de mi

-Kaito- dijo él mientras se levantaba de mí

En eso salto kuro y empezó a rasguñar a Misael

-ben- Kaito me agarro de la mano y salimos corriendo de ahí

-lo siento- dije

El no me decía nada

-Kaito- dije

-…que- dijo el

-lo siento yo no quería venir- dije

-pero te divertiste con el no- dijo en un tono de tristeza

Me sabe de mano

-que les pasa- dije –tu últimamente me has estado sobreprotegiendo, Misael intenta que tu no estés para acercase a mí, que les pasa- grite ya no podía callar –me tratan como un objeto o pero aun como algo que tiene precio-

-kaede- dijo Kaito –porque no…-

-porque no te lo dije- lo interrumpí sin darme cuenta estaba llorando –te diré hoy no me divertí en nada al contario estaba asustada- intente agarra aire –enserio los dos parecen tontos lo saben- suspire porque tal vez lo que iba a decir iba a ser doloroso para ambos –el día del duelo que me dijiste mejor terminamos sabes me hubiera gustado que eso se hubiera hecho realidad-

Sali corriendo legos de el… escuche sus grito… pero no hice caso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito

-ka- dije me toque la cabeza y caí de rodillas en la playa

-"te lo dije"- dijo Galaxy eyes photon –"tu la sobreprotegiste como yo con Andrómeda ahorra ya sabes lo que sigue de la historia que te conté"-

-Andrómeda sufrió porque yo y taquión pelamos por ella- dije como si mi Galaxy eyes me hubiera poseído –ella quedo incociente que durmió por neones hasta que una noble de corazón la despertó-

En esos momentos sentí que mi cuerpo estaba de nuevo bajo mi contra

-"entonces"- dijo photon –"que harás"-

Me pare y Sali corriendo hacia dirección a donde ella se fue

-ka- grite para encontrarla –ka-

Seguía gritando para encontrarla pero nada… esperen

-tu puedes sentir a Andrómeda cuando llora no- le pregunte a Galaxy eyes

-"la verdad si"-dijo el –"y tú puedes sentir cuando llora haruto y ella no"-

-si- cerré mis ojos para tener mi mente más clara para escuchar –bingo-

Camine despacio para que ella no me escuchara… ella estaba en un barranco donde pegaba las ola y estas saltaba hermoso

-ka- dije

Ella no me hablaba… enserio me odio

-tienes razón- dije –si eh empezado a sobreprotegerte pero es porque yo te amo y no quiero verte con alguien más, tu eres la primera que entro en mi vida… te dijo algo ni siquiera dorowa llego a tocar mi corazón… tu si- suspire –entiendo si no me quieres volver a ver-

Ella se voltio y vi su expresión… tristeza, yo odio cuando se pone triste… me acerque a ella y la abrase

-ka- dije con una lágrima en mi ojo –lo siento-

Ella me abrazo con más fuerza… en eso llego kuro algo sorprendido

-kuro- dijo ella –que pasó-

-bueno Misael y yo escuchamos lo que dijiste a Kaito y el se fue a barian triste- dijo el –y yo ando sorprendido… ¡pez!- grito el

-oh- dijo ella mientras me abrazaba

Sé que esta noche fue dura tanto para mí como para ella… tal vez… si solo me ayudaras desde allá arriba para entender esto…mama… tu siempre me decías que las tratara como reinas… pero ahora que estoy haciendo mal…

-"quieres que te dijo"- dijo mi Galaxy eyes

-cállate- le dije

-que perdón- dijo ka

-nada- dije –hablando con mi sub conciencia-

Vimos el cielo y claramente se formaba nuestros dos Galaxy eyes, parecía que nos decían algo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Curiosidades**

***se iba llamar el secreto de tus ojos**

***kaede quiere decir hoja de arce e izumi amor imposible**

***repito izumi no me pertenece es de una amiga de saku de luna 97**

***si tal vez lloren en el ultimo capitulo y si no… ya que no**

***si, casi esta historia la baso en mi vida, no por los chicos (tal vez) sino por la locuras que hago en la vida real**

***un amigo que lo lee me dijo que pusiera disparates pero no me sale y en la vida real… creo que mejor no dijo**

***kaede iba ser de cabello negro y ojos anaranjados**

***si, no he visto la serie desde que Nash tiene un duelo contra Thomas y por favor no me lo cuente que yo conté el final de un libro y una amiga casi me mata y me puso el sobrenombre de "acecina todo"**

***se preguntaran como dog y haruto tuvieron un hijo de cabello negro… se los dejo de tarea**

**Bueno esas fueron las curiosidades ahorra lo que se me olvidaba era que aquellos que leyeron entre tus brazos hare un especial parralero al primer fanfic que escribí**

**Y como mi amiga me regaña por no poner esto espero que se alegre**

"**yo no soy dueña de yugo zexal, ni mucho menos de sus canciones, personajes, cartas, etc.…"**

**Aaa en fin… que tristeza ya mero se acaba…aaah y otra cosa tal vez me tarde en subir los dos caps porque acá en mi estado tenemos la tradición en la prepa (ya que estoy ahí, no como maestra sino como alumna) que después del día de muertos secundarias y la prepa (ya que solo hay una) hacemos un desfile de muertos celebrando nuestra tradiciones y como hay que elaborar un carro por grupo me voy a ocupar mucho así que si me tardo no se me desesperen vale**

**Kotori21**

**Y gracias nuevamente por leerlo hasta aquí**


	14. Chapter 14 el final parte 1

Cap 14

**Escuchen la canción iridescent de simple plan.**

**Kuro: lo que no entiendo es cómo me volviste a meter y sabes cuál es el como**

**Kotori21: cual**

**Kuro: que yo solo hablo cuando un personaje esta en peligro**

**Kotori21:oh, ni modo**

**Vector: izumi se quedara conmigo**

**Kotori21: ¡no!**

**Vector: porque**

**Kotori21: porque eso depende de saku de luna, hombre cálmate**

**Vector: cabrona y bueno que haces especiales, sabes lo haces a lo loco mujer**

**Kotori21 con un bate: que dijiste**

**Vector: vamos a leer el cap y espero que les agrade**

**Kotori21: yo con un bate soy invencible muajajaja**

**Todos menos kotori21:¡loca! **

Cap 14

Kaede

Sentía que mi corazón fue atravesada por dos flechas una de llena de sufrimiento por un mundo y la otra de tristeza por la vida de un ser querido… pero sentí que algo me salvo… lo único que pude es abrir mis ojos

-donde estoy- dije confundida –que hago aquí-

-fácil- dijo una voz cálida –estas aquí para salvar a los seres que mas quieres-

-tengo sueño- dije

-no los cierres- dijo la voz preocupada –o morirán-

No pude mas y los cerré

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un tiempo después

Kaito

Estaba pensando que haría el día de hoy con ka, cuando llega haruto algo preocupado

-haruto-dije –que pasa-

-nada- dijo el

-algo te pasa y quiero que me digas lo que pasa-

-bueno- dijo el –hoy es el cumpleaños de dog-

-y que hay con eso-

-que esta misma noche me voy a Inglaterra con mi tía shia-

-lo sé- dije –entonces porque no la celebramos hoy y le dices-

-será horrible- dijo el

-pero será más horrible si no le dices- dije

-oh ok- dijo el –iré a la cuidad a buscar algo que darle-

-que te acompañe nova- dije –no quiero que vallas solo-

-oh ok- dijo el –nova en marcha-

En eso nova se va con haruto y yo, ya tengo la perfecta escusa para ir con ka, me Sali con orbital, se convierte en una moto y me dirijo hacia la casa de ka, me baje de orbital y toque en la puerta

-quien- dijo una voz pequeña

-bueno alguien que su nombre dice ladrón fantasma- dije

-Kaito- grito y abrió puerta –que tal-

-que tal dog- dije –y que haces aquí-

-bueno- dijo ella –ka dijo que prepararía mi cumple aquí en su casa-

-oh- dije me agache a la altura de dog –donde esta ella-

-en el patio- dijo ella –no quiso que yo fuera para que sea una sorpresa-

-oh puedo pasa- dije

-claro – dijo ella

Entre y me fui al patio, abrí la puerta

-Kaito- dijo ka

-que tal- cerré la puerta –en que les ayudo-

-bueno a izumi a decorar- dijo ella –yo me iré a ver el pastel de chocolate-

-oh chocolate- dije –rico, puedo probar algo-

-no- dijo ella

-jeje mala- dije

Ella se metió

-hey cara de fantasma- grito izumi y me arrojo algo a mi cara –ayuda en algo-

-oh ok- dije

Ella se siente en una mecedora que se colgaba del techo

-y tú que- dije

-ya estoy haciendo mi trabajo – dijo ella mientras leía una revista –mira-

Volteo para donde señalo y vio que estaba Lilith y anael cartas de ka, poniendo los adornos

-cómoda- dije

-presta- estiro su mano –quieres que saque una de tus cartas-

-no- dije –son casi todos guerreros y bueno con esto no es bueno y como aprendiste a sacar los monstruos de las cartas-

-fácil- dijo ella –de kuro ya que él es una carta y me enseño como-

-oh- dije

Me puse a poner los adornos y creo que las hadas me va ganado… terminamos en unos 10 minutos

-ya- dije –todo listo

-si- dijo izumi

En eso sale ka

-ya- dijo ella

-si- dijo izumi –ya tienes el regalo-

-si- dijo ka –veras que le gustaran-

-eso me recuerda- dije, llame a haruto con mi tatuaje de duelos –haruto esta ahí-

-si- contesto haruto

-dije me ya conseguiste el regalo- dije

-ya- dijo el –pero no se si a ella le guste-

-que es- dije curioso

-bueno- se sonrojo –lo sabrás ahorita-

El corto la llamada. vi que izumi se metió y ka caminaba hacia mi

-entonces- dijo ella –es cierto-

-que- dije

-lo de haruto- dijo ella triste

-si- dijo –hoy se va en la noche-

-pero porque- dijo ella casi llorando

La abrase y no quería soltarla

-es para su educación- dije

En eso mi cuerpo tembló levemente… Misael esta cercas

-que pasa- dijo ka, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que me pasó

-Misael- dije esta cercas

-oh- dijo ella

En eso la puerta se abre y dog sale con un vestido naranja con una flor muy grande

-oh- dije –y ese vestido-

-es el regalo de ka e izumi-san- dijo ella

-oh- dije –yo pensé que te lo pusiste para que haruto te viera-

-aa- se sonrojo –no fue por eso-

En eso la puerta se abre nuevamente y todos lo chico entran… la fiesta comienzo y bueno nos divertíamos mucho… pero haruto no llegaba

-ka- dije –ahí vengo-

-vas por haruto- dijo ella

-si- dije –no llega-

-esta dentro de la casa- dijo ella –no quiere salir

-oh ok- dije

Me pare y me fui dentro de la casa y vi que haruto estaba en la sala

-haruto- dije –que pasa-

-hoy será un día muy gris para ella- dijo el –y tengo miedo de que hoy me odie-

-no- dije –ve ella te esta buscando además se lo tienes que decir-

-vale- se paro con el regalo

El salió y vio que dog estaba sentada… el se acerco sigilosamente y le tapo los ojos

-quien soy- dijo el

-haruto san- dijo ella

El le quito las manos de los ojos

-feliz cumpleaños- dijo el mientras estiraba el regalo

Me sentí orgulloso de el ese momento… otra vez esa sensación… Misael

Me Sali de la casa ka corriendo sin poder decirle algo

Muelles

-Misael- grite –donde estas-

-encima de tus narices- dijo el

El estaba sentado en unas cabinas del muelle

-es hora- dijo el mientras se ponía a un enfrente mio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaede

No vi a Kaito en toda la fiesta

-ka- dijo izumi –que pasa-

-no veo a Kaito- dije

-se fue corriendo- dijo kuro, el estaba en un árbol y esta viendo para donde estaba los muelles

-a donde-

-los muelles- dijo el –Misael también esta ahí, están en un duelo ambos con 2500 de vida-

-que- dije

Me pare de la mesa y me fui a los muelles creo que esto va ser algo horrible

-porque siento algo- dije mientras corría

-te lo diré- dijo kuro el cual corría a lado mio –se detuvo el tiempo-

-por los Galaxy eyes- dije

-si- dijo el –si pelean forzosamente el tiempo se congela para que el espacio no reciba daño-

-oh- dije

Llegue y vi que ambos ya tenían 100 puntos de vida

-Kaito, Misael- grite

Ellos no me hacían caso

-ataca neón Galaxy eyes- dijieron al mismo tiempo

Ambos dragones lanzaron una especie de rayo y yo me puse en medio no se porque pero sentí dos flechas en mi una donde se mostro un mundo lleno de sufrimiento y la otra donde alguien sufrió por un ser querido… estos son los sentimientos de Kaito y Misael… ambos terminaron en 0… en pocas palabras un empate

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misael

Sentía que algo valioso para mi ya no estaba

-aaa mi pecho- dije mientras me tocaba el pecho

Espere que el manto de polvo de quitara y cuando se quito, pedí que solo fuera una… pesadilla

-ka- grite y corrí para donde estaba ella

Kaito llego antes que yo la cargo en sus brazos

-que es lo que paso- dije

-se los diré- volteamos y vimos el gato de ka –el tiempo se detuvo gracias a sus dragones y su corazón también-

-que- dijo Kaito –aquí quieres llegar-

-miren- dijo el

Se escucho un rugido de un dragón, pero sono triste, en eso el cuerpo de kaede empieza a brillar y desaparece muy rápido

-kaede- grite –a donde se fue

-no lo se- dijo Kaito –kuro-

El gato no respondía, estaba brillando sus ojos pero cambiaron a color morado

-sirvo a la noble causa de los Galaxy eyes- dijo kuro

-kuro- dijo Kaito –que pasa-

-no soy kuro- dijo el –eh tomado su cuerpo-

-jaja- me ríe nervioso –kuro no sigas con esta broma-

-no soy ese patético gato- dijo enojado –y cállate estúpido domador de nivel 50-

-cuantos niveles son- dijo Kaito

-100- dijo el –ka esta en el nivel 75-

-que- gritamos al mismo tiempo

-bueno a lo nuestro- dijo kuro –verán ka se ha ido a restaurase en otra dimensión y hay un gran problema-

-cual problema- dije

-que tú y este tonto- señalo a Kaito –morirán por haber causado esto a la chica y como el tiempo esta congelado, así los encontraran rápido-

-que- grite

En eso los ojos de kuro vuelven a la normalidad

-que paso- dijo el

-eso me pregunto- dije

-tenemos que encontrar a kaede- dije –pero como-

-se donde- dijo kuro –solo que es en forma de adivinanza-

-dila- lo agarre del cuello –ahorra-

-suéltalo- dijo Kaito –si lo matas no sabremos donde esta ella-

-bueno- solté el gato y callo –ahorra que-

-aaa déjeme que agarre aire- dijo kuro

-idiota- dijo una voz me volteo y veo que era anael y Lilith

-aaa ahorra ustedes- dije

-que tal si te vuelvo un bebe- dijo Lilith

-me calmo- dije

-gallina- dijo Kaito

-cállate- dijo anael

-ya me acorde- dijo kuro –donde las galaxias se junta, el dragon máximo, estará ahí, para ayudar a aquellos que lo necesita…

-que- dije –donde se junta las galaxias-

-mmm que tal se nos dividimos- dijo anael –Lilith ve con Misael y yo iré con Kaito-

-hecho- dijo Lilith –vamos-

-adonde- dije

-a barian- dijo ella –ya que ahí se encuentra el libro que habla de esas galaxias-

-ven- dijo anael a Kaito

-a donde- dijo el

-fácil- dijo ella –por el collar de ka-

-oh ok- dijimos al mismo tiempo

En eso me fui al mundo barian

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaede

-duerme- decía una voz

-no- decía otra voz pero esta parecía cálida

Me desperté vi que estaba en una especie de cascada… pero no sabía cómo… tenía un vestido blanco pero porque

-no duermas- decía la voz cálida

-no puedo mantener abierto los ojos por mucho tiempo- empecé a cerrar los ojos

-canta algo- dijo la voz

-solo me se sónica boom-

-cántala-

"¿Recuerdas?  
El día en que despertaste como una pequeña ave en la luz del sol  
diste por hecho que el futuro era algo que llegaría  
Quiero estar junto a la persona que amo  
Con tan simple sueño incapaz de ser cumplido, nos vamos por caminos  
separados  
De prisa, hacia donde mi persona mas preciada esta  
te perderé si todo continua así; antes de eso  
La respuesta ha sido dictada desde hace mucho tiempo  
Mis pensamientos tomarán forma  
Es algo que se ahora, algo de lo que no me di cuenta aun cuando  
estabas a mi lado  
Tal vez estoy mas cerca de ti que en aquel entonces  
Incluso si meramente te abrazo con todo mi ser, incapaz de protegerte  
He destruido muchas cosas importantes, pero…"

-No te duermas- dijo esa voz –canta más-

-no puedo- cerré los ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misael

Me fui al castillo de don militar para encontrar ese libro

-mmm- estaba leyendo Lilith –no en este no-

Le pase otro libro, claro estaba ayudando

-mmm lo encontré- dije

-si – dijo Lilith –al mundo humano-

En eso se abrió un portal y nos fuimos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito

-anael- dije -cual collar-

-el que dice su nombre- dijo ella

-por, que tiene de especial- dije

-ese collar contiene sangre de jida- dijo ella

-jida- pregunte dudoso

-así es- dijo ella –jida es sangre de dragón y de jinete-

-como-

-fácil- se detuvo –ka antes de renacer combino su sangre con Andrómeda y Andrómeda hiso lo mismo solo que ambas no lo recuerdan porque fue necesario hacer que olvidaron todo-

-oh- dije entonces mi Galaxy eyes y yo

-si al igual que Misael-

-pero porque-

-fácil- dijo ella –el poder infinito-

-oh- dije

-y el collar-

-lo encontré-

-oh ok- dijo ella –como el tiempo esta detenido tenemos poco tiempo antes que ellos lleguen-

-quienes-

-los domadores alfa- dijo ella –el mayor contienen el poder de Galaxy eyes nova es más peligroso-

-oh entonces donde encontraremos a Misael-

-que decías- dijo Misael

-y lo encontré-

Le explique toda la historia que paso

-entonces el collar contiene jida- dijo el

-si- dije enojado –cuantas veces quieres que te explique-

-en primera no soy un cerebrito como otros- dijo el

-cállate-

-1111 x 1111- dijo el

-1234321- dije rápido

-ja- dijo el

-y que dice el libro- dije

-dice que- el abrió el libro y salió algo de polvo

-Cof Cof-

-que pasa- dijo el

-que mas- dije

-bueno a lo que venimos- dijo el –el libro dice que Andrómeda era un ser de luz elevado al igual que taquión y fotonico, ellos se enamoraron de Andrómeda y pelearon por ella, ella no soportó la pelea así que se puso en medio de ellos, pero resulto mal para ella, ella durmió en una pequeña galaxia que esta situada entre la galaxia de Andrómeda y otra… no dice nombre-

-no importa – le dije –continua-

-ahí fue a descansar hasta el día que llegue su jinete-

-oh- dije –en la pequeña galaxia- pensé hasta que troné mis dedos - ya se cual-

-cerebrito- dijo misal en tono de burla

-cállate- dije –y como iremos-

-ya se- dijo anael –el jida-

-y otra vez con eso- dijo Misael

-invoquen a sus dragones y ambos ofrezcan su sangre- dijo Lilith

-oh ok- dijo Misael -y como-

-una navaja- dijo Lilith

-yo tengo una- dije

Saque mi navaja y me abrí un poco la muñeca para que saliera sangre, Misael me quito la navaja e izo lo mismo

-ya- dijimos al miso tiempo

-oh ok-dijo anael –nuestro turno-

Anael y Lilith se alegaron de nosotros y en eso las hadas de la fortuna aparecieron

-circulo de luz- dijo hikari

-circulo de la tierra- dijo chee

-circulo de fuego- dijo en

-circulo de sombra- dijo ann

-circulo de viento- hu

-circulo de agua- dijo swee

-con los elementos de buena suerte- dijo hikari, en y hu –les otorgamos a anael nuestro poder-

-con los elementos de la mala suerte – dijo chee, ann y swee –le otorgamos a Lilith nuestro poder-

En eso las hadas se convirtieron en energía y se dirigieron a anael y Lilith

-aceptamos el poder- dijeron al mismo tiempo

En eso hubo un gran brillo tanto Misael y yo nos tapamos los ojos

-ábralos- dijo Lilith

Los abrimos y vimos a anael y Lilith en otro aspecto, Lilith tenía el cabello azul largo y lacio con mechones cafés y morados aparecía de unos 15 años , la ropa un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con unos botas negras y una capa muy larga negra y anael tenía el cabello verde corto con uno mechones amarillos y rojos parecía un señora de 45 años, vestido muy largo blanco y una capa larga blanca

-Wow- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-wow- dijo Lilith –tienen razón-

-(suspiro) a lo nuestro Lilith-

-esperen- dije –porque todo esto-

-no es obvio- dijo anael

-que- dijo Misael

-que entretendremos a los jinetes para evitar que los maten- dijo Lilith

-y ahorra- dijo anael –oh grandiosos sean los Galaxy eyes, por su gran poder les pido que ayuden a estos seres que se han alegado de sus verdaderos caminos

En eso las cartas de los Galaxy eyes empezaron a brillar y aparecieron nuestros dragones

-chicos- dijo Lilith –la sangre-

-oh cierto- dijo Misael

Estiramos nuestras muñecas y nuestros dragones empezaron a convertirse en energía y en un momento a otro estábamos en un lugar cálido pero como

-que hacemos aquí- dije

-no será la galaxia- dijo Misael

-creo que si pero como encontraremos a…-

-que pasa-

-no sentiste eso- dije

-que-

-nada olvídalo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuro

-(suspiro) lo siento- dije

Estaba viendo atravez de una esfera a los chicos

-kuro- dijo una voz angelical

-que quieres nía- dije

-se que andas mal- dijo ella –pero no tenemos opción-

-pero- dije triste –dime que harías si sufre ellos por sus Galaxy eyes-

-es algo normal- dijo ella

-ahorra dime que pasaría si ellos sufren por la muerte del ser que mas aman-

-seria horrible- dijo ella triste –pero es normal-

-como que normal- dije enojado –no entiendo cómo eres hija de ena-

-no lo sé- dijo ella

-cállate- dije

Solo podría pensar en como podría evitar enfréntame a ellos, pero como

**Si será hasta el 15 … que mal que se acabe pero ni modo… todo lo bueno debe acabar tarde o temprano no**

**Si se parece algo a Tsubasa reservoirs… eso pasa cuando ves el anime, las ovas y las películas**

**Curiosidades**

***personajes de mi propiedad: kuro, kaede, nova, chukichi 2, kevin , directora darksay, anael, nía y Lilith (creo que se me olvida algo)**

***cartas de mi propiedad: Galaxy eyes y neón Galaxy eyes Andrómeda, mimi, momo, espíritu de la reina y de la bruja, hada de la vejez anael, hada de la juventud Lilith, luxiel, constelaciones, llamado de espíritu, cambio de estrella, jinete de dragón de la oscuridad, jinete de dragón de la luz, dragón bebe, dragón de la vida, Galaxy eyes nova y paladín dragón (creo que se me olvidan mas cartas)**

**Yugioh zexal no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, sus cartas, canciones y etc.…**

**Espero que les guste si me he tardado en subir o leer un fanfic, los leo en la clase de informática ya que ahí hay internet y como es por medio de mi cel no puedo entrar a mi cuenta de fanfic y no puedo comentar, así que me tardo mucho en comentar una historia**

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy **

**Buenas noticias**

***que le eh seguido 2 historias por medio de la pagina de face**

***la otra es que saku de luna quien es dueña de izumi, escribió su historia y como no lo puede subir en fanfic me gustaría que lo leyeran esta en la pagina y verán que les encantara la historia**

**Jeje nos vemos en el ultimo Cap**


	15. Chapter 15 parte 2 el finale

Cap 15

5 años después

Dog

Estaba ayudando en la recepción

-a ver- dije –la música-

-ya estamos- grito eithan

Eithan, Elizabeth, Nicolás, mikito y haruto, era una banda de…bueno… rock, eithan era la voz, baterista Elizabeth, Nicolás representante, mikito era la bajista y haruto guitarrista y cantaba de vez en cuando

-a ver- dije –la canción de apertura-

-ok- dijo eithan -2 3 4

"me dices loco

Porque me gusta el rock,

Lo siento si a ti no

Porque

Porque eres un pen…."

-paren- grite

-que no era esa- dijo mikito

-no- los regañe –es la de esta noche-

Haruto solo suspiro y todos lo veían

-yo- levanto la mano –me la se-

-entonces el cantaran 3 la de aliados, sabes y esta noche- dijo eithan

-oh ok- dijo haruto

En eso llega nova muy enojada

-hey ya casi es la hora- dijo nova

-cierto- dijo haruto, el agarro mi mano –nos témenos que ir a cambiar ya que somos los padrinos verdad-

Salimos en nova convertida en moto hacia la iglesia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El presente

Kaito

-me siento vigilado- dije

-si yo también- dijo Misael

Ya habíamos pasado muchas puebras y nos estábamos hartando…hasta que leímos un letrero

-fínale- dijo misae –quiere decir el final-

-si- dije

Avanzamos algo cuando vimos a kuro acostado en una roca

-ya era hora- dijo el

-kuro que pasa- dije

-soy la última prueba- dijo el

-jajaja- se rio Misael –enserio-

-si- dijo kuro –tendrá que saber cuál es mi efecto y poder negarlo-

-fácil- dije

-no- es eso se convirtió en energía y luego en una carta

En eso arriba de nosotros aparecen dos chicos con capuchas

-se enfrentaran a ellos- dijo una voz –y quien tenga la carta de kuro deben atinarle quien es-

-como- dijo Misael

-ustedes sabrán-

En eso los chicos saltan y caen de pie, nuestros discos de duelos se pusieron y comenzamos el duelo

Unos turnos después

Kaito y misal 2500

Chicos desconocidos 3000

Misael y yo ya teníamos a nuestros neón Galaxy eyes y uno de ellos tenía Galaxy eyes uno con el nombre de nova y el otro tenía un dragón con el nombre de achidemonio

-que haremos ahorra- dije

-eres el listo- dijo Misael –cumple ahorra con este reto-

-a ver- le dije –ambos tiene dragones de 3500 de Atk, no ha salido kuro, saben nuestros combos entonces-

-el que tiene a kuro tiene el dragón achidemonio- dijo Misael

-aa enserio- dijo el que tenía el dragón achidemonio

-eso es- dije ya confiado –tu y tu no son de este tiempo… son del futuro y no cualquier mocoso- los señale –la única forma de que alguien sepa mi combo tendría que ser mi familiar o un espía-

-bravo- aplaudió uno –ahorra deben saber quien tiene a kuro-

-fácil el Galaxy eyes nova tiene ventaja con kuro- dije –entonces tu lo tienes-

-nos cacharon-

-activo la carta llamado de espíritu- dije

-que como es que la tiene- dijo uno

-fácil- dije –ka me dio sus espíritus y esta carta, ahorra invoco a los espíritu de la bruja y de la reina en modo de ataque

En eso aparecen los espíritus

-ahorra activo el efecto de espíritu de la bruja- dije

-pero solo se activa cuando esta en el cementerio- dijo mi oponente

-pero ella tiene dos efectos- dije –su segundo efecto es que reduciendo 500 puntos de vida puede reducir los puntos de Atk de un monstruo a 0-

En eso Galaxy eyes nova es reducid mi Galaxy eyes los ataca y sus puntos de vida se reduciron a 0, al terminar el duelo camine hacia ellos

-idiota nos ganaron por tu culpa- dijo uno

-mira quién habla- dijo el otro

-y porque no sacaron a kuro- dijo Misael

-el no quiso- dijo uno de ellos –el solo los quería espantar para que se alegaran de aquí-

-entonces tu eras el jinete que nos ibas a matar- dije

Ellos se vieron mutuamente y soltaron una risa

-matarlos- dijo uno de ellos –no, solo les quitaros sus Galaxy eyes y les borraríamos la memoria-

-jajajajaja- el otro se estaba riendo como loco –además como vamos a existir en el futuro-

-como- dije

-aaa es listo pero no entendiste esto- dijo uno de ellos –papa-

-que papa- dije

El se quito sus capucha y pude ver que tenia gran parecido a mi solo que el cabello más corto, y el otro se quito la capucha y se parecía a Misael solo que el tenia el cabello más corto y un marca que pasaba por su ojo derecho

-entonces son nuestro hijos- dijo Misael confundido

-si mi nombre es Sebastián- dijo mi hijo, eso creo

-y el mio moisés-

-que horrible nombre- dijo Misael

-tu me lo pusiste- dijo moisés

-que- dijo Misael –y entonces quien le puso sebas a este tonto-

-el- me señalo

-igual de tonto- dijo Misael

-bueno nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo sebas –verdad Moisés-

-si es cierto- dijo Moisés

El lanzo una pequeña esfera y se abrió un portal

-no vemos- dijo sebas

En eso atravesaron el portal y yo no los vimos

-una duda- me dijo Misael –entonces ka se casara conmigo-

-muérete- le dije –hay que avanzar para encontrar a kaede-

-cierto- dijo Misael, en eso empezamos a caminar hacia un túnel –hey- dijo Misael –se casara conmigo, no-

-muérete le dije

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaede

-"duerme"- decía esa voz

Seguía con los ojos cerrados

-ábrelos- dijo una voz

Los abrí y vi un chico cabellos negros y ojos claros

-quien eres- dije media dormida

-mi nombre es nio- dijo el –apenas me ves pero eso es bueno-

-porque apenas te veo-

-Hace tiempo fui a una guerra y solo mi espíritu se puede ver-

-oh- dije –tú eres quien me dice que no cerré los ojos-

-así es-

-y quien me dice que cerré los ojos-

-nía, mi amada-

-y no te ve o te escucha-

-no-

"cierra los ojos"

-no los cierres- dijo nio –o ellos…-

-morirán- al terminar de decir eso cerré mis ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misael

Ya habíamos pasado el último desafío y aun así había una gigantesca puerta que no podríamos abrir

-y como le haremos cerebrito- dije

-que tal si usamos a nuestro dragones- dijo Kaito

-oh ok- empuje a Kaito y me puse enfrente de la puerta –yo primero-

En eso hubo un gran silencio

-hazlo- dijo Kaito

-no sé cómo- dije

En eso vi que en la cabeza de Kaito salió una gota grande

-intenta usar el poder de tu dragón- dijo una voz desconocida

-oh ok- dije –eso dio miedo, pero hay que intentarlo-

Sentí que en mi cuerpo algo me rodeaba

"ahorra" dijo mi dragón

-taquión espiral de la destrucción- una especie de rayo salió de mi mano –Wow-

En eso se levanto un manto de polvo evitando que viera y lo que se escucho fue que algo enorme caía, en eso el manto de tierra desapareció y vimos que la puerta estaba tirada

-Wow esa es mi fuerza- dije

Avanzamos hasta llegar a una especie de una cueva donde había una cascada bella

-Wow- dijo Kaito –aquí debe estar kaede-

-si- dije

En eso una esfera de luz apareció ante nosotros y se transformo en una mujer de cabello claro y ojos negros, traía un vestido muy largo, era blanco

-quien eres- dije

-nía- dijo ella –ustedes se tienen que ir-

-no, nos iremos sin ka- dijo Kaito

-¡largo ¡- dijo ella enojada

-jamas-

-entonces muera…-

-alto- la interrumpió kuro, el estaba en un árbol, en eso kuro salto del árbol y quedo enfrente de nía –no los mataras-

-es mi deber para proteger a Andrómeda y el corazonio- dijo ella

-no por favor- dijo kuro cabizbajo –dime que diría nio-

-el, no lo aceptaría- dijo ella

-nio- dije

-lo conoces- dijo Kaito

-éramos amigos hasta que se fue a una guerra y… bueno que mas quieres que te diga- dije

-eras amigo de nio- dijo ella

-si- dije –el estaba loco y nunca obedecía a los 7 emperadores-

-como- dijo Kaito –antes no eras emperador-

-no- dije –tuve que hacer muchas pruebas, tonto-

-y nio- dijo ella

-nio, estaba loco y de esa locura transedio a un beta- dije –un beta es un ser más elevado que un barian hasta un emperador- suspire –pero algo paso para que él fuera a una guerra y bueno…desapareciera-

Vi como ella se limpiaba una lagrimas, en eso hubo un destello muy grande procendiente del deck del tonto de Kaito

-pero que- dijo Kaito

-están enojados- dijo kuro

El destellos se hizo más grande que nos tuvimos que tapar los ojos, al sentir que el destellos desapareció abrí mis ojos y vi que los demás estaba asustados

-que pasa- dije

Kaito señalo y vi como los espíritus de la reina y de la bruja estaban haciendo que el bello paisaje se convirtió en algo horrible

-que- dije -como es que sucedió-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito

-fácil- dijo kuro –están enojadas porque nía se llevo a kaede legos de ellas-

"Kaito" dijo una voz en mi mente "ella quiere algo de ka"

-nía- dije –contéstame algo-

-que- dijo ella

-porque te trajiste a ka- dije

-para tenerla a salvo- dijo ella

"mentira" dijo en seco

-la verdad- dije

-nada, esa es la verdad- dijo ella nerviosa

-espera- dijo Misael –dijiste corazonio-

-si- dijo ella –por-

-el corazón de los nobles- dijo Misael

-si que pasa con eso- dijo ella

"la verdad debe salir ahorra" dijo esa voz

-la verdad debe salir ahorra- repite esa palabras

La cara de nía se lleno de tristeza y de preocupación

-la verdad- dijo nía cabizbaja –eso decía nio-

-entonces- dijo Misael –porque tienes a ka-

-no lo diré- dijo ella

En eso los espíritus se acercaron a nosotros y nía dio dos pasos hacia atrás

-ella- señalo el espíritu de la bruja –quiere el corazón de ka-

-que- dije

-el deber de ella- dijo el espíritu de la reina –debe proteger a Andrómeda pero lo decidió para conseguir el corazón noble-

-como- dijo Misael

"arrancándoselo del pecho" dijo esa voz

Me asuste, como un ser de luz quiere el corazón de alguien

-!porque¡- grite –¡porque se lo quieres arrancar¡-

-para nio- dijo ella

Me asuste mas, al ser un ser elevado, es psicópata, pero como eso me da…

-!eres tonta¡- grito Misael –quitarle el corazón al alguien es horrible-

-pero, no tener a al ser que mas amas a tu lado es peor- dijo ella, ella levanto su mano –y si hay gente que me lo niega merece morir-

En eso espíritu de la bruja me agarra y el espíritu de la reina agarra a Misael y nos tele transporta

-eso estuvo cerca- dijo reina

-lo sé maestra- dijo bruja

-y donde estamos- dije

-cercas de ellas- dijo reina

-entonces que esperamos- dijo Misael –hay que ir por ellas-

-no- dijo bruja –primero tenemos que saber quien ese espíritu-

-cual- dijo Misael

-ese- señalo a un parte donde se veía a un chico como nía, solo que el tenia el cabello negro y ojos claros

-quien eres- dije

-nio- dijo Misael sorprendido –pensé que estabas…-

-muerto- dijo el –lo estoy solo que mi espíritu esta aquí para vigilar a nía para que no haga esto-

-pero esta apunto- dijo reina

-lo sé y por eso los guie hasta aquí- dijo el –ahorra vayan por ella-

-como- dije

-kuro- dijo el

En eso kuro apareció

-que- dijo triste

-pon tu forma real- dijo el

En eso apareció en kuro una segunda cola, unos cuernos y se le salió un colmillo

-Wow- dije –genial-

-si ya sé que me veo mejor así- dijo el –ahorra que nio-

-ve con los espíritus y intente atraer a nía y ustedes- me señalo a mí y a Misael –rueguen para que la puedan salvar a tiempo-

-entiendo- dijimos al mismo tiempo –deja de copiarme- nos señalamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaede

Abrí mis ojos, no sé porque, pero aun me sentía cansada

-donde estoy- dije

-shuu- dijo una chica –duerme-

-quien eres- dije

-alguien que necesita tu corazón- dijo ella

-quiero ir a ver a izumi- dije

-nada de eso-

-izumi es mi hermana menor-

-no- dijo ella –ella es tu prima-

-si, lo es- dije –pero ella y yo crecimos juntos, así que ella es mi hermana-

-ba- dijo ella –mentalidad humana, que tonto-

Cerré mis ojos

-.-.-.-.-

Sueño

Donde estoy

-conmigo al salvo- dijo Andrómeda

Enserio…. Porque no puedo abrir mis ojos

-es nía- dijo ella –ella te mantiene dormida para sacarte el corazón-

Mi corazón porque

-alguien de corazón noble podrá revivir a otros-

En serio… pero que pasara con ellos

-si tus ojos están cerrados será más fácil morir-

Los abriré para vivir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí miso ojos y vi que mis muñecas y mis pies estaban amarradas

-pero que- dije –como-

Me moví para ver que pasaba

-rayos- dije –oh ya se-

Intente ver si tria mi deck

-rayos me lo quitaron- dije

En eso una chica apareció y vi que traía un cuchillo en la mano

-y eso para que es- dije

-con que despertate- dijo ella –no te preocupes- puso su mano en mis ojos –solo duerme-

-no- dije

Ella quito su mano de mis ojos y le escupí

-terca- dijo ella mientras se limpiaba –pero aun así te quitare el corazón-

-loca- dije

En eso vi a kuro y mis espíritus que se abalanzaron sobre ella

-ka- dijo una voz

-Kaito- grite

-y yo que- dijo Misael

-lo siento- dije

Ellos se acercaron a donde me tenían amarrada

-atrás- dijo Misael –usare mi dragón-

-no- dijo Kaito –si lo haces las matas-

-oh cierto- dijo el enojado –entonces como la liberamos-

-fácil- dijo Kaito

En eso Kaito saco una navaja y corto las cuerdas

-ahorra ven- dijo el

Me pare y me vi, vi que traía un vestido blanco con unas rayas azules

-Wow- dijo Misael con la boca abierta

-hay moscas aquí- dijo Kaito mientras le cerraba la boca

-jeje- me rio

En eso kuro cae cercas de mí y mis espíritus desaparecen

-que paso- dijo Kaito asustado

-fácil- dijo nía mientras se paraba –una carta desteradora-

-chatarra- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-ka- dijo kuro –hechizo vi-

-pero-

-por favor-

-hecho-

Tenía a kuro en brazos

-con la vida en el corazón- dijo kuro

-con la vida se fortalece- dije

-con la vida nace más-

-con la vida se vuelve realidad los sueños-

En eso salió unos destellos que se dirigió a un lugar cercano

-que fue eso- dijo nía preocupada

-fácil- dije cansada –la vida-

Entre la hierba apareció un chico de cabellos oscuros y de ojos claros

-nio- dijo nía

Ella corrió y lo abrazo

-nio volviste- dijo ella llorando

-por poco tiempo- dijo el

-como-

-el hechizo de vi- dijo kuro

-solo dura como poco tiempo- dije

-pero- dijo nía

-solo quiero que seas feliz- dijo nio –después de esto ya no estaré contigo, ni físicamente ni espiritual-

-nio- ella lloraba

En eso ellos se besaron y se me hizo tierno

-Kaito- dijo Misael –es toda tuya-

-que- dijo Kaito

-si- dijo Misael –me enoje porque tu si puedes estar con ella todo el tiempo, mientras que yo apenas una vez a la semana-

-entonces-

-todavía nuestra guerra sigue- dijo el –no voy a perder contra ti además me entere que había algo en la luna relacionado con los Galaxy eyes

-que- dije –que les pasa-

-nada- dijo Misael mientras besaba mi frente –solo que me doy por vencido en mi corazón-

-Misael- dije confusa

En eso apareció un destello y volteamos y vimos que era nio

-adiós- dijo nio -y gracias-

En eso el desapareció y nía cayó de rodillas

-nio- dijo ella con el corazón roto –espero verte de nuevo-

-nía- dije en voz baja y camine hacia ella

-vallasen- dijo ella

En eso vi que todo el paisaje se convirtió en mi casa y el vestido se convirtió en mi ropa habitual

-donde estoy- dije

-en casa- dijo izumi

-y Kaito- dije

-esta acá en el patio-

Me Sali y vi que Kaito estaba con haruto, el me vio y se dirigió hacia mí y me abrazo

-que fue lo que pasó- susurre

-algo parecido a una pesadilla pero al final se hizo algo bello- me dijo el

-hey- grito Thomas –suéltala-

El me soltó y fui a abrazar a mis primos

-aa- dijo Michael confuso –porque el abrazo-

-lo extrañe y créame-

-jeje… loca- dijo Chris

Todos nos reímos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misael

Mundo barian

Estaba en el mundo barian algo confuso por lo que sucedió

-Misael- dijo vector –que haces

-alistando algo- dije mientras amarraba unas cuerdas y sacando una camisa de fuerza

-que- dijo el curioso

-veras- le dije –estoy cumpliendo con algo que le prometí a merag-

-enserio- dijo el –no me digas que le darás tu carta o que le traerás dulces-

-no- dije enfocado en lo que estaba haciendo

-poder-

-no-

-felicidad-

-si-

-como- dijo el

Unas horas después

Estaba viendo hacia el cielo de mi mundo y en eso llega Durbe, Nash y merag con una chica desconocida de cabellos negro y ojos ámbar

-Misael- dijo Durbe –y vector-

-merag cumplí con el trato- señale hacia arriba

Todos vieron hacia arriba

-oh- dijo merag

-concuerdo- dijo Nash

-que bueno que esta amarrado- dijo Durbe

En eso todos se empezaron a reír y vector abrió los ojos

-que- grito el –que paso-

-fácil- dije –un dragón mas unas sogas y una camisa de fuerza-

-entonces las cosas humanas sirven- dijo la otra chica

-y tu eres- dije señalándola

-ara- dijo ella –significa loba-

-oh- dije estire mi mano –Misael-

-encantada- dijo ella

No se porque pero en alguna forma se parecía única y quiero descubrir porque

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaede

Pasó unas horas y ya era tiempo de despedirnos de alguien muy especial para nosotros

-haruto- lo fui a abrazar

-ka- dijo él con una lágrima –te extrañare-

-yo más-

Todos nos despedimos de él e izumi no se resistió y lo abrazo

-oh te extrañare cabezija gris-azul- - dijo ella

-lo sé- dijo casi ahogándose

En eso pasa dog y lo abraza a todos nos dio tristeza ya que ella era su primera amiga se dijieron algo y luego se dieron un beso

-haruto- dijo Kaito –nunca pensé nada de eso-

-ni yo-dije mientras abrazaba a Kaito

Luego nos besamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

5 años después

Estaba caminando con Chris a un lado mio con un vestido blanco con una cola

-estas nerviosa- dijo el

-si-

Al final del pasillo estaba Kaito con un lindo traje, llegamos hasta el

-cuídala- dijo Chris –ella es muy valiosa para nosotros –

-lo sé- dijo él mientras agarraba mi mano –la cuidare toda mi vida-

En eso comenzó la misa y llego la hora de los padrinos de los anillos

-ahorra los padrinos de los anillos- dijo el cura

No vimos a haruto o dog en la iglesia

-esperen- se escucho unos gritos

En eso entro haruto mientras se arreglaba

-dog- dijo el

-ya voy- dijo ella

Ella traía un vestido negro muy bonito y uno tacones negros, ellos corrieron hacia nosotros con los anillos

-lo siento hermano- dijo haruto mientras le daba el anillo

-esto será épico- dijo el

-kaede lo siento- dijo dog

-no hay problema- dije

Ellos nos dieron los anillos

-válgame- dijo el cura –pronto los veré en este altar-

Ellos se sonrojaron

Salimos de la iglesia y arroje el ramo y quien lo atrapo fue izumi y su lado estaba Thomas, reímos uno momento y nos fuimos a la recepción

-1234- dijo una voz

"me dices loco

Porque me gusta el rock,

Lo siento si a ti no

Porque

Porque eres un pen…."

En eso dog le paga al chico con su puño, ella agarra el micrófono e izumi camino a donde esta dog

-lo siento- dijo dog –fallas técnicas-

–Ahorra la verdadera canción- dijo izumi, ella traía un vestido estraple azul y tenía una cola muy bonito –con haruto Tenjo, chicas el ya tiene dueña- señalo a dog y ella se sonroja

En eso se puso haruto con su guitara

-dog me quitas la corbata, me estoy ahogando- ella le hace caso -gracias- se puso su guitarra –espero que les guste

"Esta noche

Te lo estoy diciendo

Suavemente te lo susurro

Esta noche

Esta noche

Tú eres mi ángel

Te amo tanto

Ambos nos

Hemos vuelto uno

Esta noche, esta noche

Solamente diré que...

Donde quieras que estés

Siempre te hare sonreír

Donde quieras que estés

Siempre estaré a tu lado

Y sin importar que digan

Al pensar en ti,

Surgen estos sentimientos

Te prometo un

"por siempre"

Ahora mismo….

No necesito una razón

Cariño, solamente te quiero a ti

Este bien, este bien

Día tras día

A partir de

Este momento

Y para siempre

Porfavor

Hasta la muerte

Quédate conmigo

Llevémoslo

A cabo

El día

Que nos conocimos

Es unos de los recuerdos

Que más atesoro

Con cariño

Y el día de hoy

Será nuestro

Segundo recuerdo más apreciado

Para poder amar

Sinceramente a una persona

Y para poder volverme

Una persona dulce y sincera

Mantendré por siempre el amor

Que existe

En el fondo

De mi corazón"

Unos años después

Kaito

Nos fuimos a vivir en mi casa del campo

-ka resiste ya viene el doctor- le dije

-no sé si pueda- dijo ella

Ella iba a dar a luz a nuestro hijo

En eso entro izumi y me empujo para que saliera

-afuera- dijo ella

En eso me Sali y estaba preocupado, escuche uno llantos y me sentí aliviado

-entra- dijo izumi

Entre y vi que la cargaba a un bebe con un mechón rubio

-que lindo- dije

-si lo sé- dijo ella

-como se llamara- dije

-que tal Faker como tu padre- dijo ella

-que tal Sebastián máximo- dijo el

-me gusta-

Un tiempo después

Sebastián ya tenía 4 años y estaba jugando con una niña de cabello negro y un mechón verde y ka estaba en una situación crítica

-ka- dije –vamos sobrevive-

-no si pueda- dijo ella

Puse su cabeza cercas de mi pecho

-no me dejes solo-

-lo siento- dijo ella –es normal-

-para mí no- dije triste

-cuida a sebas por favor- dijo ella

-lo hare pero no te vayas- dije

Ella me da un beso y callo a mi pecho… su corazón ya no latía y desde ese día sentí algo horrible, pero también, sentí, que ahorra sentí que alguien nos protege, en eso entra sebas con su amiga

-papa- dijo sebas –y mima-

-se ha ido- dije

-mima- dijo sebas en tono de tristeza

El no pudo evitar llorar y la niña lo abraza, yo tampoco puede evitar llorar, lo único que vino a mi mente fue el día en que soñé con ella por primera vez

"-hola- me dijo

-h-hola- le conteste

-ten este dibujo– me dijo

-a g-gracias y porque lo hiciste - le dije temeroso

-es un secreto- me dijo

-Wow y porque lo hiciste dije

– Me tengo que ir- me dijo con una voz temerosa

-ah- dije triste – cómo te llamas-

-lo siento me tengo que ir adiós- me dijo con un tono de tristeza."

Ella escribió en mi corazón una historia que nunca olvidare

Fin

**Kaito: mujer, tas loca, matas a todos tu personajes, ejemplo yuki y kaede, desgraciada**

**Misael: y yo que con quien me quede al final, maldita**

**Vector: me importa un comino ustedes dos… que pasara conmigo e izumi**

**Kotori21: te lo vuelvo a repetir 2015 veces yo no soy su dueña y tu solo sirves para chingarme vector, no digas que no que así has sido desde la primera historia**

**Vector: lo sé pero tengo razón no**

**Kotori21: no, no, no, no y no, nos vemos en otra historia**

**Sebas de 4 años: y mi mima donde esta**

**Kotori21: Kaito dile a tu hijo lo que ocurrió**

**Kaito: a la madre**

**Curiosidades**

***se iba llamar el secreto de tus ojos y si esta basado en la canción de secretos de tus ojos de she**

***soy amante de Yugioh zexal, en especial Kaito**

***veo aliados, es muy hermosa créame**

**Bueno nos vemos para la otra y por cierto, gracias, gracias mil veces, por la lata de leer mis historias y decirme que es genial **

"**no soy dueña de Yugioh zexal, tampoco de sus canciones, personajes y cartas, yo no dueña de eso"**

**Y no es un despedida es un hasta luego (2 días máximo)**

**Que cursi soy no**


End file.
